Mine
by uncg4ever
Summary: The Cullens left Bella and the family was failing to live. Vampires are possessive creatures. So when their nature lays claim to the little human child they know as family, things become interesting for Bella. (Features all of the Cullen Family with Wolf pack involvement. Set after New Moon)
1. Realize

_**Alright I'm back with my second story. Hope all is well in the world with you lovely folks. I've missed you lot. This story is family based with lots of possessvie vamps putting their claim on the young bella. At times this may seem dark but I felt that this would be fun to try and do so bare with me. :D**_

* * *

><p><em>'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen.'<em>

I should have known right then. That fateful moment of awkward introductions that he wasn't any good for me. Like many young men and women my age, we're young and gullible. My desires drew to him as a moth to a flame. From his molten gold stare to his tightly chiseled chin he was simply gorgeous. Poor thing, I was caught before I knew what hit me. Months of different things happened after that day. We started a relationship quickly. I was said to be his mate and reason for unneeded breath. My life was so absorbed with him and his family. Vampires. That secret was found out by my meddling, but I didn't mind. I felt complete with his family, safe. More than once had he saved me since our first meeting. A van nearly crushing me to death, my ever clumsy nature shinning through, oh, and the homicidal vampire hunting me back to my mothers'. Edward was everything in my eyes, no wrong came from him. I didn't see his flaws. He didn't like that I hung out with the La Push kids. He even went as far as to break my truck to stop me. He watched me while I slept, on more than one occasion.

The family, boy was I in love with them. Carlisle was a man of true stature. He helped me with my medical blunders and taught me different lessons in life during our short months. Don't take me the wrong way please, Charlie is a great man; but there was something about Carlisle that push me to call him dad. Esme, my sweet mother. She picked up the invisible pieces of my broken mother to daughter relationship. Renee wasn't really a mother to me, more of a roommate. She would sit with me for hours talking, watching TV with me, and some coddling was involved but we won't mention that.

My brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Extreme opposites in any eyes. One, large, constantly smiling and pranking me; the other, quiet, reserved and secretly always watching over me waiting to strike the first offender in my name. Alice was the brightest, happiest, overly excited person I knew. She would bounce around about fashion dragging me from mall to mall. The little woman was always there to help me out of a pickle if I needed her. She was my best friend. Hard, extremely closed off, loyal until the end. This was Rosalie Hale. My older sister would give you a run for you money for the title Ice Queen but that isn't her. She is kind and thoughtful but has hardened herself to be realistic about the real world. Often we all would spend time together only becoming closer. Edward expressed his displeasure by saying that they were monsters and how I shouldn't be around them. I yelled at him for saying such hurtful words about his family. His family that was becoming mine by the second. Everything was perfect in this day dream of mine.

One year. One year later is when everything became clear. It was after my 18th birthday disaster and this felt off. I hadn't seen my family is days but I didn't want to push them. I knew jasper was taking what he did hard. It wasn't his fault I'm clumsy and human. I could never blame him. I received no calls from Rosalie, no surprise room visits from Alice, saw no one at school. I was beginning to panic and storm over to their house when Edward was waiting for me by the tree. The air was thick and heavy with knowing what was to come. All the signs were there. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was about to lose my family.

_'Come take a walk with me.' _I should have known right then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extremely short first chapt but it will get longer. If your interested, stick around, if not thanks for stopping by as always. :D I'm kind of excited about this one. Have a good one! Rarge on.<strong>_

_**-Alex**_


	2. A Mother's Love

_**I don't own twlight. Sorry for the Errors and all, I'm unbeta'd so this is all me. :( Forgive me. Also a short chapter but these are really just for introduction purposes. I want you to kind of see where everyone is at in their life so when the really heavy shite happens no one is lost. **_

* * *

><p>Esme's P.O.V<p>

It was nearing the year mark of when we left. Left Forks and left my youngest daughter. We were miserable to say the least. Day rolls by for an immortal to begin with now they seemed to just flicker by without warning. My kids avoided one another to the point of almost leaving. I knew it was the denial that kept them here. Rose would stare for hours are nothing with a blank expression on her lovely face. My big son would run into the house calling for his baby sister before someone would stop him. Jasper spent his time in his room either reading or thinking. Alice's smile was a rare anomaly when shown now days. My poor husband would walk in with medical supplies and tell us that it was for Bella when she needed them. The kitchen collected dust from the non use but I stayed in there. Waiting for when I could use it again.

Edward. A growl breaks from my lips at the thought of the childish boy we called _son. _He fled to South Africa as soon as we left Washington. How could he do this to his family? Demand we leave behind the one person that made us feel like true family. Wait. I can't blame him for this. Even though he made the decision to leave we followed dumbly. We stepped away from her just as he did, and we were just as guilty. Oh god, I left my daughter. A strangled cry erupts from me and before I know it the entire family is in the room looking at me with worry. My child, my sweet baby is alone and it's my fault.

"Darling, what is it?" My husband asks me gently. I can't look at him. No, I can't look in his eyes and see the pain that mirrors mine from the loss of our child by our hands. I shake my head no over and over to try and rid myself of these demon thoughts.

"Mom please, tell us so we can help." Oh god Emmett! Those words pierced me even more so than my thoughts. By now I was on my knees, hands in my hair tightly with ragged breath. Bella was alone, Bella was alone without her family there to protect her.

My child. MY! CHILD!

"_MINE!_" The snarl ripped for me causing the room to startle. All except Alice, who had a teary eyed look of joy on her face. It's been so long since we've seen it, it almost looked out of place. "Finally." She breath out no doubt having seen my decision.

"Carlisle, we have to go back. She needs us we have to go back." Everyone knew what I was talking about by now and held to the own determination. My love looked so pained but I knew he would give in. Edward is no longer here, he left us just as he left her. A deep sigh left his lips but in the end he look around to our children and nodded sternly. And just like that the mad dash was made to pack up and get back our family member. Within a matter of minutes the house was packed up and the cars loaded. Speed has never been short with vampires in any form but we were really testing the limits today. All of us racing against an invisible clock headed home. I hope you can forgive me, my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Characters may be a little OOC. If this is not your fancy, you may not like this. sorry. I don't plan on this being a very long story but one can get caught up in a project. Rage on.<em>**

**_Alex_**


	3. Casting Shadows

_**You guys spoil me with the reviews, follows, and favorites! This will be the last Chapter I post tonight. Tomorrow I will be posting more I'm liking where this is heading so far. **_

_**I don't own Twilight to say the least. **_

_**Shoutout to: frances2, catie-twilight-lover1, QuillAnnie, Willow666, and Samantha wheeler.507 for the Follows, Favorites and reviews. You guys are going to rule the world! Cheers!**_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

"Alright, that's it." Charlie pushed my truck door shut before I could escape him. "I don't like seeing you like this, bells. It's not good for you." I look everywhere but at him. Deep down I knew I was scaring him and he did everything he could to help. This wasn't his fault and he shouldn't have to deal with this. "I think you should go to Jacksonville with you mother."

"Dad no! I can't leave!" I rush out in alarm at his words. He can't do this!

"Bells, he's not coming back." He shuffled his feet. He was talking about Edward. It wasn't him I was waiting for but I couldn't tell Charlie this.

"I know that." Came my weak reply.

"Baby, I don't want you to leave. I just got you back. But maybe some change of scenery would do you some good." My brain were rejecting his words as fast as he was saying them. He couldn't send me away now. What if they came back and I weren't here? I would never see them again. "You barely talk anymore you don't see any of your old friends."

"I talk to them." "Really? When's the last time you went out and did something?" Charlie was quickly winning this talk but I had to fight. My heart started racing at the thought of leaving forks. I felt a bit dizzy from the train of thoughts running through me at the moment. That's when it happened. A transparent vision of Alice appeared behind him. I tried to not appear startled, Charlie already thought I was crazy.

_'Bella, lie to him.'_ Her wind chime voice echoed out in concern. "I'm going to hang out with Jacob tomorrow."

_'Details Bella, details.' _"I was going to tell you but I know you've been busy lately. Jake and I are going to meet some of his friends at La Push." Charlie looked so happy at the news.

"Well, I'm glad to here that Bella. Jake's a good kid, you stick with him." I nodded staring at the Alice mirage behind him. The look on his face told me he bought everything, but now I would have to actually call Jake to hang out now. Charlie let me leave for school and the vision of Alice left my site. What was happening to me? What that real or just my mind going insane with grief? A mixture of both in my opinion. How I missed them dearly. Maybe they were looking after me after all.

* * *

><p>The day wore on with me avoiding everyone at school, sitting alone and making next to no effort at all. I was failing my grade but I couldn't find it within me to care. Much like the past few months I've lost the will to do just about anything. One thing was for certain, I couldn't leave Forks. So I here I was in my room dreading the phone call I was about to make. It rang 4 times, just as I was about to hang up his gruff voice filters through the receiver. <em>'Hello?'<em>

"Hey, Jake." _'Bella! It's good to hear from you!' _I could hear his mega watt smile through the phone. "Yeah sorry I haven't called before now. I've been a little…busy." It wasn't a total lie.

_'Yeah, so, what did you call about?'_ Here we go. "I was just wandering if you want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe walk around La Push and meet some of your friends." There was a short pause over the line, _'Of course, bells. You don't have to ask to hang out with me. I'll see you tomorrow after school.'_

"Bye, Jake." I looked at my book bag trying to decide on if I should fumble through homework. My thoughts ran back to the faded Alice from this morning. I was losing my mind slowly.

Esme's P.O.V

The drive from Denali Alaska to Forks was just a little under 2000 miles. Each tree and building were a blur at the speeds we were traveling. My internal mantra _'I must see her.'_ The silence between my husband and I was an understanding one. Both of us on a mission to get home fast. The kids followed in their cars for drive back. My phone buzzed pulling me away from my thinking. "Yes, Alice?" My tone showing only determination. _'It's gone! Her future!' _"Wait, what's going on, Alice? Slow down." I could here her quickened breath over the phone. Carlisle was now listening intently. _'Bella's future! It's gone! I can't see her anymore!'_ Sobs racked her body as the phone slid from my ice cold hands to the ground. No, no this can't be. A heavy crunch came from my left. I took note that Carlisle has probably dented the stirring wheel with his grip. I look over to his pained expression. "Carlisle-" "I know love, I know." Is all was said before the car was pushed that much faster.

Bella's P.O.V

The following day reared it's ugly head to fast for my liking. The lack of sleep was really beginning to take it's toll on me. That is when I could face myself in the mirror. What looked back at me was startling. Morning routine meddled into school and school meshed into the drive to La Push. I should have been concerned with my thoughts on my drive over. _Why am I still here? Charlie. What is my purpose now with out the people I love? You don't have one._ My thoughts were cruel. A memory rushed to me like a bullet.

_Memory_

_It was a sunny school day, Edward and I had just pulled up at his house. No sooner than we reached the door was it nearly thrown off the hinges to revile a smiling Emmett. "Bella! Finally! I thought Eddie kidnapped you." His famous bear hug lifted me off the ground and spun me around. When I expected to be put down, I remained in the air. "Don't let Bella touch the ground day!" Was yelled and I was carried off from Edward. We played about 18 rounds of video games before Alice filtered in picking me and away to play Bella Barbie now. "You look beautiful Bella." After the umpteenth outfit pushed on me. "Time to feed the human." Was gruffly murmured before I was in Rosalie's arms on my way to the kitchen. Esme smiled gently at the site of the alleged Ice Queen cradling me. Turkey and mayo sandwich for lunch, mm. Rosalie sat beside me the entire meal with some small talk. I was extremely elated that she was trying to get to know me. After lunch I was handed off to Jasper for war and history talk. Next, Carlisle for reading. The last place I remember being was in Esme's arms drifting off to sleep for the night._

_Memory End_

Why did they have to leave! They left me to fend for myself without hope! Promised me love and security and ripped it away from me without a thought. A curb was coming in the distance. I could do it. I could drive right off the cliff and not have to deal with this pain. It got closer and I increased speed a little. My heart raced and felt a bit panicked again.

_'Bella, don't do this.' _I turned to look at the beautiful faint vision of my oldest sister, Rose. "It hurts, rose."

_'You have so much to live for, Bella. Think of Charlie.' _Her words steadied my breathing and slowed down my speed. I looked teary eyed over to the blond woman. She smiled fondly to me before fading right before my eyes. I know I'm crazy.

Before long I reached the shores of La Push. I crawled my way to Jacob's house where he was waiting happily from my arrival. "Bella!" He ran over and lifted me in a bear hug. I flinched thinking of Emmett immediately

. "Jake, you look…big." In that moment I took in Jacob's huge form. For a 16 year old he was big. 6'2 in height, cropped black hair, his bulking frame towering over me.

"Yeah I know, I'm hot." He joked. My response was a ghost of a smile. "Come on I invited some people over, at your request." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. He ushered me into the garage. True to his nature, it was set up like a true man cave. A little TV in the corner, immobile car on blocks, fuse ball table on the side and a couch holding four other bronzed skin people.

"Hey guys this is Bella. Bella, guys."

"Screw you Jake." The other girl shoots back before her scowl turned on me. My weak wave and smile only seemed the spur her on. "Hey." I mumbled feeling the eyes on me. After the awkward hello's I learned a bit more about the small group. There was Quill, Embry, Leah, and Seth, Leah's younger brother. All of them carried the same tattoo. For the first time in a while I laughed with them. Quill and Embry started play fighting, Leah rolled her eyes and watched me discreetly. It was a little after dark before I returned home with promise to come by again. And again I was alone. Charlie was working late again tonight and probably wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. I trudged up the steps into my empty house not wanting to do so knowing I was truly alone now. The eerie feeling of being watched crept over me and I froze in my door way. Dark shadows lined my living room. This was the moment I was to die by a break in. At least I wouldn't hurt anymore. Still, I flicked on the light but was nowhere near prepared from what I was about to see. A sharp gasp overtakes the air.

"Mom? Dad?" My beautiful parents were standing in the living room before me. I couldn't believe my eyes. A split second passed before I was crushed in cold embrace by my mother.

"My darling Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here we go, Cullens make it back and the pack is coming into play. I don't really want to harp on the pack so much in this story but I find their arrogance and hatred so insulting in the movie and books. See you lovely folks tomorrow. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	4. A Father's Pride and Joy

_**Hello all! I'm so happy over the mails and support you've all shown me. I've never pressured anyone to review and I never will. If you feel you must then I will be ever greatful, however, it will not dictate whether or not I post. I'm have fun just writting if it's for a whole crowd, or just one die hard fan. **_

_**I'm writting this story by the post lol I am off today so I should be able to get a good bit done and up for you oh so beautiful people. I try and correct where I can so please don't hate me for my errors. :(**_

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

_**Shout out to a list of people joining this story: my life is a void, blue eyed vamp, EAnIL, KidfireRyuu, ValkuVauseQueen, Correlle-bw, HermioneMusicPiano, csswillows, nikalex, hasnoalias, CatchingStar, and Miluiel Eledhwen. I can't express enough my thanks. Cheers to you.**_

* * *

><p>Carlisle's P.O.V<p>

The sighs of relief could almost be heard over the skidding of tiers. Finally, we have arrived. I knew that panic was about to engulf this family and had to rein it in a bit. "Wait!" Everyone is stock still at the tree line heading towards her. "Not all of us can go. It will overwhelm her and she may run, we don't want that." 3, 2...1.

"Dad!"

"I'm going! She's my sister!"

"We should go together!" Booming voices all showing their displeasure.

"No. Only Esme and myself will go to her first. If she is comfortable enough we will bring her to see you all." Fury and sadness gripped my children and I knew from the looks that they were going to try and disobey. "Do not, I repeat, do NOT follow us. You don't want to crowd her." Growls rumbled around the yard with mine in return over powering theirs. Their beast were awakening to a challenge as was mine. After intense stare downs between us, eyes lowered and Esme and I took our leave. I hate having to assert dominance on them but time is wasting and I need to see my youngest. It wasn't long before her house was in view. It seems like ages before we got there when in reality it was minutes. Oh I wish Alice is wrong this time about her vision. The unbearable thought of losing one of our own is too much. I fear we will never be the same again. The fresh scents from the house was encouraging but we need hard proof. No heartbeats lined the house so we broke in to wait. Our logic was flawed but we had to know. If that meant waiting for Charlie to get home then so be it. We were desperate and I knew it.

Some time later we heard the low rumble of her truck and hope was renewed within us. Her scent hit us and fueled our fire of happiness. The door opens and closes followed by a heavy sigh. My child is safe and alive. My wife's grip on me tightens and I know she is resisting running to her right now. The lights snap on and I am floored by what I see. My lovely Bella, she looks…terrible. So thin and weak looking, eyes sunken in without the light they once held. Paler than usual taking the appearance of one of us even. We are idiots to have left her believing she would move on. She looks shocked to find us standing in her house.

"Mom? Dad?" As soon as the words left her mouth my beast purred with delight at the term. Esme is across the room in a flash enveloping her in a bone crushing hug mumbling into her hair. Bella looked us over in awe for a few moments but as I suspected her features changed to one of anger.

"How dare you." She cut in a low voice slicing us in half. "You leave me stranded and alone then come waltzing back like nothing has happened."

"Bella, honey." I began, but she wasn't in the mood.

"No! For months, MONTHS! I begged to any and everything that you would come back and this was all just a bad dream. I lost hope and was beginning to go insane. My mind played cruel tricks on me every single day. 'Are they coming back?' 'What did I do to run them away?' 'Was I really just a human toy to them?'" She began to pace in a frantic unbelieving motion releasing her anger at us. We deserved every bit we received. "I mean, one day we are happy and nothing can touch us. The next, You are gone and not a trace of you is left. Your bastard son even took my pictures! ' It will be as if I never existed.' He sure kept to that promise. If it weren't for your house, which I visited by the way, I would have believed it! You didn't care for me at all." She finished slumping over defeated.

I couldn't stand anymore at the statement. In a blink I was in front of her gently cupping her face. "That is NOT true Isabella! I know our actions contradict our words but I swear that we will make this up to you. We are never leaving you behind again. Please, let us show you that." Her doe eyes pierced my own. They shown a deeper hurt than what she told us. A trust so broken it caused me to whimper in response to it.

"I need some time to think. Please, just keep everyone away for now." 'For now' it wasn't much, but it was something to build off of and we would take it. One last hug and forehead kiss from me followed by Esme and we took our leave reluctantly. We waited until we saw her lights cut off then headed back to our home. The moment we were in hearing rang the onslaught of questions tackled us.

"Is she alive?"

"How is she?"

"What happened?"

"Please! Wait a moment." I ushered everyone into the house into a calm state. "She is alive." Everyone smiles and takes a deep breath clinging to each other. "She is angry with us, so very angry. I don't blame her for that. She has requested some time to think things over without our influence and her request will be honored. Am I understood?" grumbles of yes echoed.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do to make this up to her." Esme stepped in.

" We don't leave her side and from this point on we don't allow Edward to dictate our family." Rosalie grits out the last bit to me.

"She's right, dad. We know that he was the first one you changed and that you hold a special soft spot for him but we are your kids too. You can't hold him at a higher place than the rest of us this time. Look what has happened because of that." Emmett's truth nearly brought me to my knees.

I know it's my fault that Edward was allowed so much leeway. To hear it was sickening thinking about my actions. "I know." Eyes of surprise and thanks fell on me. My shoulders squared and my stance took a growing stillness. When my head rose to meet everyone I continued. "I haven't been a good leader by making you all feel as though your opinions count for nothing. That ends tonight. My blindness has crippled this family and I refuse to shirk my responsibilities any longer. I promise every one of you." My wife kisses my cheek before sending everyone to unpack and reflect on the news given.

We would have to fight to get our little one back and nothing would stand in my way. Nothing. My thoughts took me to my eldest son. His ways were of a normal 17 year old boy. Normal, that is a fleeting term used so easily. He is a 17 year old vampire with the ability to read minds. That is not normal in any case. Every vote on moving has been at his request and specific spot. His constant invasion of privacy on his sibling due to his gift. Isabella, his singer and supposed mate. The mate he left, that is not normal. Her every move watched , move dictated at his hand, that is not normal. His need for control given freely to do as he sees fit by MY hand, that, is not normal.

_Memory_

_"Edward he is my friend! You can't do this!" "I'm sorry Bella, it has to be this way." The door slams and angry footsteps carry to the front yard. Everyone tried their hardest to not listen on their conversation. My concern grew when little sniffling filtered back into the house. Before anyone else could, I made my way to her. She was sitting on a bolder with her face in her hands, shoulders slumped forward. When I reached her, I cradled her into my arms and sat with her. She instantly curled into me and sniffled more. "What's wrong, dear?" "Edward, he doesn't want me to visit Jacob. It's his birthday and I promised to be at his party tonight. He's my friend and I promised, but thanks to Edward, my truck is broken and I can't get there." I should have went and demanded that he fixed the truck right then and there. But I knew his reasoning. The La Push kids were supernatural like ourselves with terrible tempers. She had yet to realize this of course. He was just concerned for his mate. Still, I hate seeing my daughter so upset. She is a kind soul and it troubles her deeply when she can't keep to her promises. "_

_I'm sorry you are in an argument. He cares for your safety. Newly mated pairs are often extremely cautious over their other half, their better half." I joked and it earned me a softy smile. "He is doing the best he can." She sighed dejectedly and seemed to be deep in thought. "Come with me." We stood and made our way to the garage. I handed her keys to my car and the smile I was rewarded with was bright enough to start a fire. She jumped in my arms and clung to me before racing off towards La Push. When I returned to the house Edward was in front of me in a flash. "What have you done?!" He roared. "Made my child happy. What is it you have done? She was crying because of what you did, son." "She would have gotten over it. I'm trying to protect her but I can't do that with you all letting her put herself in danger!" I studied his barely controlled rage. Little warning flags popped up but I pushed them aside chalking it up as his beast's protective nature getting to him. "I'm sorry I have upset you. I just wanted her happy." For a moment he looked pleased before he slipped back into one of rage. "I'm going to wait for her at the line." And with that he was gone. _

_Memory End_

How could I have been so blind to that level of control? Allowed him to over run my leadership. I was the elder in this family and though everyone has a say in things, my final word was just that, final. Unfiltered fury ripped through me and before I caught myself, I released a growl that shook the room. Esme darted to face me searching my eyes with concern. After a moment a look of understanding took over her and she stepped back and waited. My ignorance allowed a child to take over. This was a person his relations toyed with. A person so close to us all. She had been manipulated, her insecurities played on to force a backwards lifestyle of traditional relationship. A heavy suspicion of being lied to and abused verbally. I am her father, damn it! My daughter!

"_Mine!"_ I looked at my love and she nodded gently before holding me in her arms. This injustice would be paid for, resolved, and corrected. By any means necessary.

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

This Saturday morning greeted me with the usual cloudy skies. I wondered if last night really happened or if I had finally lost all of my marbles. Strangely enough I was comforted by the fact that I might be insane. At least then I would be somewhat free of the hurt. A dark chuckle escapes me as I climb out of bed to start my day of doing nothing. Later I found Charlie downstairs reading the paper and sipping on coffee. Before I made my presence known I studied him. I took in his appearance and routine mornings. Thought about our relationship and it's priorities.

He wasn't a bad father just lost. Years of not seeing each other drew us out to be strangers in each other's lives. The fault didn't lie with him for not seeing me for the younger years of my life. However, he could had used this allotted time now to get to know me. To take some interest in my life other than to protect it. I'm grateful for his protection but for a tight bond to be formed it's not enough. I know it would sound rather ungrateful to an outside party, but facts were facts. Every chance there was, he was hunting or fishing with others. Next to no conversation was had between us, and our "family dinners" consisted of eating at the diner once every month. I'm being too hard on him but these things lead to my ridiculously intoxicating attachment to an Ex stranger. Finally I entered going to the fridge to start breakfast.

" Morning, bells."

"Morning char- dad." Almost slipped.

"Did you have fun with Jake yesterday?" Simple questions.

"Yes I did. I even met some of the other kids down there." He smiled enthused by my news of meeting knew people. "That's great. Tell me about it." He sat up waiting to hear about last night's fun.

I'm taken aback at the clear interest. "Uh, well, First Jake and I caught up over the lost times and old days of mud pie making. I met Embry, Quill, Seth, and Leah, although she seems to take me at arm's length." He chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry about that kiddo. She's that way with everyone. I smiled and turned to him waiting for the pan to get hot before adding the eggs. "We played a few games and started fixing a car, well, I watched because I know almost nothing about mechanics. We are gong to hang out again soon." He was pleased with this and looked me over for a moment.

"Well that's great!" He proceeded to read the paper and I continued on to cook. I liked this, the talking with Charlie and I. It seemed like he was finally getting it. "Listen, I'm going to be gone until Tuesday. Harry Clearwater, Billy, and I are going to go catch some fish." Well, that was nice while it lasted. I did my best to not let my body sag at the news.

"Ok, dad." I whispered just barely audible. The misleading breakfast was taken in silence from that point on. Charlie left soon after with promise to call once he got there safely. Was last night a dream? It felt all too real. The strange cold but warm embrace of my mother. The look of brittle self hatred from my golden haired dad. The four walls of my room began to close in on me. I had to get out, I had to see if it was true. Thus began the dreary trek towards the familiar house in the woods. The pleading in my head towards the heavens was constant. 'Please be real. Please, _please_ be real.'

When the beautiful building was in view I held my breath and looked out waiting for what I didn't know. A few moments and nothing. If they were here they would have heard me. Despair crept into my bones clouding my judgment. Unable to withstand it any longer, I was about to back out and admit defeat when the front door opened and there stood my immortal parents in all their glory.

The conflict raged war internally. Anger and utter joy fighting within at the site. My decision was made when I stepped out the truck and walked slowly towards them. Their faces marred with happiness and sadness. "Hello." They looked ecstatic at the acknowledgment.

"It's so good to see you darling." Esme pushes out while taking me into her arms. A flinch takes her by surprise but doesn't stop her menstruations. Awkward silence comes over us with their gaze burning into me. "Um, are the others, uh, here?"

"They are. They are waiting patiently for you if you wish to see them." I was stuck, with that internal war still going on. They all came back, well, hopefully not all but still.

"Ok." and boldly walked into the home with shallow breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't shoot! I promised a morning post but also I have no intentions of stopping here for today. I'm still writting but I wanted to hold to my promise. Back to writting I go. Hope you all enjoy. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	5. A Sister's Lament

_**Evening Chapter! Boy oh boy you guys have me hopping today. Seriously, I'm blushing from all the love I'm getting from you.**_

_**I do not own Twilight. :(**_

_**Viewers, meet your new take over the world buddies: wyojess, samantha dalton, bwa302002, , kimmy397, MaximumRideTwilightLover, Greenshells, BeEsRoAl, Debbie93. I can't thank you enough. Cheers.**_

* * *

><p>Rosalie's P.O.V<p>

We all sat unmoving as a statue waiting for her decision, hoping she wouldn't turn away. Please don't run from us, my Bella. Alice looked like she was ready to explode from the indecision going on in her visions. Emmett tightly held his hands together, so hard that cracks were starting to appear. Even I didn't have the willpower to put up my mask of indifference. The time of fake hostility was over. The words lurking below my lips threatening to spill forward. I loved that clumsy, human girl. She keeps this family so happy, so complete, so, _alive._

Shuffled steps bring her closer and it's all I can do to stay seated when her scent wafts in the room. Oh dear she looks thin. So frail and unwell in the face. Oh Bella no, this isn't something that should have happened. Her eyes take us all in and she waves a little. That was the straw that broke the metaphorical camel's back. In a jump we all rushed forward but a bristling roar pins us to the floor. Esme has Bella incased in her arms turning her away from us. The cry of warning came from Carlisle who was bent slightly in front of the two women.

"Sit. Down." The threat in his voice clear and demanding with eyes as black as coal. We did as we were told quickly.

"I-I have some things to say to you all first." Came her stuttered words. She extracted herself from Esme's arms and took a slight step towards us. "It's been a long time and I'm happy to see you all. It felt like a life time ago that I was here with you, laughing, happy. But, I can't just forget the pain your absence caused me. I wrote to you, all of you. Not a word back. Just to hear that you were safe and happy. Just to see how you were doing, nothing back. I felt broken, and unloved. Do you know how demented that turns a mind? How crippling that is to endure every single day that passed with NOTHING! The pain, was excruciating."

Her words burning us faster than any fire known to man. Her eyes looked shallow but so emotional, and no tears escaped while she spoke. " Each one of you knew my attachment issues with people. How my family life was lacking and this is what you do to show you care?! You have greatly wronged me and it will take some time to heal. It won't be easy and you will have to fight for it. If you think you can do it, then prove it." Yes, I will prove how much you mean to us, to me.

"Bella, I know you're angry with us and rightfully so. You asked for time and will get it, but, will you also give us time? Time to try and make it up to you?" Jasper's plea made us lean forward for her reply. "I think that is more than fair, however, like I said it won't be easy." We nod happy for the chance to beg our forgiveness.

" Bella, you must be hungry. Can I feed you before you leave?" Esme gives her a pout. She looks as if she's about to decline before she remembers something.

"Sure, mom." I could tell the term of endearment was a slip when she mentally cursed herself. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Esme was the first one to win her affections back. She was so kind and caring of the young girl from the very start. Makes me sad when I thought about the amount of groveling I would have to do to earn her forgiveness. Me, the Ice Queen, the one person that barely showed any interest in her life. Who blanketed her with harsh looks and words. At the persistent request of Carlisle, everyone gave Bella some privacy while she ate.

Conversation between her and Esme was lacking but still there. My jealousy threatened to crush me listening in. I didn't know I was spying on them until Bella was in my view and a sense of calm over took me. She watched our mother cook with interest as always but a touch of sadness still present. After her quick meal she was off back home. Mewls of distress flew from our mouths watching her leave. Damn it, we need more time. How can we show her anything if we don't see her for more than a few minutes. And so I waited. Nightfall came around and I couldn't stand it anymore. I made sure that everyone was out doing their own things before I slipped away.

When I reached her house there was only one heartbeat coming from inside. I guess Charlie was gone again. She spends too much time alone, well, not tonight. I hear her shower start and make my way into her room. Jesus I've become like Edward, but I can't help it. I can't stay away and watch as my chance slips by me. Hopefully no one will notice my absence too quickly. I looked around her room like the nosy person I am to get a sense of her settings. The room was a bit bare. No posters or pictures hung for viewers to look at. Solid colors around her room. A single desk with her laptop on it. I shouldn't, but I do. Emails bulging with sent letters and returned for inactive address. Oh god Bella we had no idea. Tons to Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, even, me.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know that I am the last person you want to hear from but I'm desperate. I miss you all so much. Even thought your tough exterior was meant to stir me away from your family. But that's not the real you rose. You're kind, you look out for your family and are actually really funny and playful. The harder you pushed the harder I pushed back. I guess in that time we came to an understanding. I know that your past isn't a pleasant one and I won't insult you by trying to understand where you come from or what has made you so defensive. What I can do and have done, is learn from you. Adjust to the things that life throws at me and take crap from no one. It's sad that even your coldest sneer, while at the time scared me senseless, is sorely missed. Hope you are well._

_Love_

_Bella_

If I could cry, damn it if I could cry. "What are you doing?" It's not often a vampire can be snuck up on. But if any human can do it, it's Bella. I turned to see my human wrapped in a towel, skin still wet from her shower, anger etched on her face. For once she was scowling at me.

"I was -I mean." the hell? Reduced to a blubbering mess, nice job Hale. "I didn't mean to pry into your personal space. I just wanted to see you." She looks surprised, I suppose its to be expected.

" You mean to tell me that THE Rosalie Hale not only just apologized but wanted to see _me, _a _human?_" She gave me a smug eye brow raise.

"Yes, I can admit when I'm wrong." "Could have fooled me." She snipped back. I couldn't even get upset with her.

"Please Bella, I want to talk to you and explain myself." Her scowl was back full force before responding.

"You've already explained enough of how you felt about me, rose. You made it quite clear that I was never apart of this family." She then turns her back to me. "I suppose I should thank you at least. For your honesty." I deserved her ire, yes. But something in my snapped when she turned her back to me. My body because ridged with displeasure and I could feel my eyes darkening. Can't. See. Her face. A low rumble peels out of me causing her to turn around suddenly with surprise. I'm sure a smirk is plastered on my face now.

"What's wrong?" My voice husky and alluring.

"Rose, how in control of yourself are you right now?"

"I'm very in control, _Isabella._" Her name purred off my tongue and she took a step back. "Surely you aren't afraid of me, my Bella?" The words flew out my mouth before I could stop them. I blurred into her space closing her in my arms. I shouldn't, I should leave right now, but I can't. Too tempting, so fragile, so…_Mine._

Deep purrs emit from my chest causing her to vibrate. "Um- Ro-Rosalie?"

"Mm, yes, my Bella?"

"I think you should go hunt." I smile fangs peeking through my lips and take a deep breath of her sinfully delicious scent. She freezes, locked up tightly as if she's scared. I know my actions aren't helping but, damn it, I can't pull away. No matter how hard I try. "Rose?" She whimpers.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Never, never again." I'm full out pushing my scent onto her trying my hardest to saturate her in it. She sagged in my embrace and my beast roars with delight at the submission. My teeth scrap across delicate warm flesh. I could do it, I could turn her right now. Yes! I will! She will have my venom running through her veins so for all eternity everyone will know that she is of my family; that she is _MINE!_

Swift wind movements puts me in defensive mood. Three vampires appear and before I can blink I'm held by each arm, snarling at my captors. "Rose, calm down. We aren't going to hurt her. We are helping you, shit rose, calm down." The big burly one says. A sudden wave of calm overtakes me and I slump down realizing what I've almost done. Bella is in Alice's arms looking at me but not with fear, with concern.

"I'm. Sorry, Bella." Is all I can grit out before I'm hauled away. Oh god, what did I do?! I almost bit Bella! She must be afraid of me now. I'll never get the chance to make things right with my sister. She'll never forgive me.

Bella's P.O.V

Holy shit, what just happened? Did Rose almost attack me? Why am I so dizzy? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! As I stood in my room now alone that's all I can do, just stand there. I fully intended on grilling her out for being such a bitch to me. I had the perfect speech planned out but then I couldn't move. She glued me to the spot with her dark eyes. I've never seen her look so psychotically inviting, scary, and …primal. After the initial shock I continued to get dressed for bed. These vampires were going to kill me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo! So there you have it. Rose is having a hard time dealing with er issues just as much as Esme and Carlisle. Never bet against Alice, right? It is just beginning for you dear bella.<strong>_

_**I think I'm going to try and post one more chapter tonight. I love writting this and am having a blast. For all those still here, hope you enjoyed this. For those just passing by, thanks for stopping in. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	6. Barking up the Wrong Tree

_**As promised, the third post of the evening. Unfortunate news loves. Tomorrow I work so I won't be able to post three chapters. I'll try and sneak you one before the day is over though. This was a bit difficulte to write I'll admit so please forgive me if it isn't up to par.**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Roll call!: dementia-notAhumanBeing, sheila456, marlastiano, Jennayees, Darkmatter2001, Akumangirl92, ClosetReader, and Miss M Masen D. I can't thank you all enough for the follows, favorites, and reviews! **_

_**Ladies and hairy ladies(men)! We are now over 1k strong on the views! WOO! If I could throw ya a party I would. much love to you. see you on the other side. ;)**_

* * *

><p>Esme's P.O.V<p>

Carlisle and myself spent the rest of our evening cuddled up on in our room. Little words were needed during this but the ones that were spared were whispers of reassurance. Reassurance of the return of our daughter. That we were going to be ok. Feather light kisses littered my skin from his rose colored lips and for a moment, my worries ceased. During our brief serenity, our children's angry voices reached our ears.

"What have you done, rose?!"

"I couldn't help it! It's not like I _meant _to scare her!" We quickly made our way to them in alarm. When we got there Jasper and Rosalie were in a heated argument.

"You may as well told her that this was all a big joke just to eat her!"

"Well you would know all about trying to eat her wouldn't you, Jasper!"

"Ok, whoa! Everyone just calm down." My husband steps in when the hits started to go below the belt. " Now, tell me what happened, one at a time." A slight pause before rose started. "I went to see Bella. I couldn't stay away and I just wanted to talk to her and apologize for how I treated her. She was so angry-"

"So you lost control?"

"No!" She cut off Jasper. "I didn't lose control. I-I was ok until she turn away from me, that's when my beast bled through. But I didn't want to kill her!" She stopped any questions from interrupting her. "She was just so weak looking, I couldn't take it. And it's been months since we've seen her. I snapped, and tried to mark her…and tried the change her." I gasped at this. She almost changed my Bella. Bite her? MARK HER?!

"Esme?" Alice broke my thoughts but not the growls rolling from me. "Do you realize what you may have done! She may run from us now rose! How could you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honest! It was too much. She belongs with us!" My pacing started while thinking about what to do and how to fix this. "Was she scared?" My tone clipped and moderate.

" No, she was too blissed out in Rosalie's pheromones." Emmett's ill-timed joke did nothing to help the situation. Everything within me was screaming to run to her and make sure everything was ok. "You will not see her until I say so." I looked directly at rose. Her eyes bulge out her head before they narrow into slits.

"You can't do that. I have a right to try and make up for my mistakes."

"But you caused a bigger mistake one that could implicate this entire family." We both stood our ground with one another. Rationally I had a good guess as to what happened to her, for it has happened to me and Carlisle as well.

"That is not my goal and you know it. I messed up , yes, but am I the only that has messed up? No."

"If you can't control yourself around her then you can't see her." The news is too much for her and she hisses at me warningly. I do the same waiting when Alice steps in the middle.

"Knock it off you two! This is ridiculous! We are fighting each other instead of thinking of how we can fix the mess we made." I've never seen the little woman so fierce. "So rose got a little excited but Bella is not scared of her. There's not need to banish rose from seeing her. And rose, don't disrespect our mother like that again. Jasper, you know better than to judge someone over their mistakes." All of us look sheepish as Alice rips us a new one.

"I'm sorry." Is all that is mumbled before my eldest flies into her room. A great sigh leaves my lips looking up to the stairs. I fear is we didn't resolve this soon, we would tear each other apart.

Bella's P.O.V

Wednesday. Wednesday I was a zombie. Going through the motions of my boring, lonely life.

Thursday. Thursday was like Wednesday just with a lie and promise to hang out with other people. Someone to try and help me not be a shell of myself.

Friday. Friday my nightmare was partially over. I saw my parents again and hope was starting to renew.

Saturday. Saturday things we surreal and a tad unbelieving. My humanity almost ended by my sister's fangs and I was shocked.

Sunday. Sunday I was pissed. After my short shower with me scowling at the wall for then duration of it I headed out to demand some answers. Oh boy was I mad.

When I got to the house, I marched right in the doors into the living room. "GET YOUR PASTY SPARKLING ASSES IN HERE NOW!" Within seconds my entire family was here facing me with worry.

" Bella, honey, are you ok?" Ha! "No, I'm not ok! I've been almost crushed by a van, chased to Arizona and back, Lied to, abandoned, invaded by said abandoned family, and almost bitten. I am not ok!" They flinched while I named off our history. Granted a bunch of those things are mostly my fault but still, I can milk it for a while.

"Bella, I'm so sor-"

"I know rose. And I don't blame you. I shouldn't have provoked you, that was my fault." As I peered at their faces my anger was draining by the minute. How long before I push them away again? Before this isn't a reality anymore? I missed then deeply.

"Look, I said that I needed time and I do, but, I've missed you all so much. Maybe we should just spend a couple of hours to try and see if we can repair this. This isn't me deflating completely, you still have to get that trust back. I just want us to catch up and talk." You would think I told them that Christmas came early from the smiles I received. "Can we tone it down a little bit with the dazzling? I'm still reeling from rose last night." They chuckle while rose looks slightly embarrassed. I nearly cry as I received a real Emmett bear hug. Alice almost vibrated me to pieces with her bouncing, even Jasper hugged me tightly. "Bella-bug, I just unpacked my game, wanna play?" The face he gave broke me instantly. You just can't say no to Emmett when he's like this. "Sure, Emmett." For the next hour we played games which I lost terribly at.

After that it was decided to watch a movie before I went home. I fully intended on sitting on the floor but was thwarted when Esme quickly swept me in between her and Carlisle. This is what I missed. Sitting together and doing things as a family. Out the corner of my eye I saw Alice inch closer from her spot to my direction. Jasper tried to subtly shift to do the same, Emmett resorted to trying to act restless but he forgets he's a vampire. When the people you hang around with regularly move father than you can blink, you try and observe everything you can. Every single one of them were scooting closer to me. Carlisle's brows knitted together no doubt trying to understand what his kids were doing. They all made it about 3/4ths of the way before a warning growl sounded from mom. Everyone stopped in their place and begrudgingly went back to watching the movie. When it ended I stood to leave but protest stopped me.

"You should stay for lunch."

"It's ok really mo-Esme." Almost slipped again. Just as I was about to answer Alice gives the tell-tell sign of a vision. "The wolves are coming." Alarm takes over the easy going atmosphere.

"We have to get Bella out of here. How long do we have, Alice?" Carlisle asks stepping closer to me. A loud howl sounds off in the distance snapping all heads towards it.

"We have 10 second." From the large bay windows 10 horse size wolves run out of the tree line. Holy sweet mother of Christ.

Carlisle's P.O.V

If my heart was still beating it would have been beating out of my chest. The wolves were a volatile bunch. Generations upon generations of hatred and misguidance taught to their young. My sons and daughter met then outside in the yard while I instructed my youngest to stay quiet and hopefully they wouldn't smell her. I joined my family outside and faced Sam waiting for him to make the first move.

"Cullen."

"Hello Sam."

"We didn't hear that you were back. Why?" With everything going on and precious cargo in the house, I wasn't in the mood for his 21 questions. "There was an urgent matter that we had to see to first."

"More urgent than us?"

"Yes." I replied without missing a beat. A few growls from his pack made my sons tense. "Why have you come back now?" My patients is wearing thin.

"We missed forks and wanted to come back, is there a problem?" The dark grey wolf, Paul, growls loudly before Sam looks at him with a question. "Why do we smell a human here?" Shit. Silence falls upon us. "Answer me." My family growls along with the wolves. "Please be respectful, Sam." The cocky smirk on his face was peeling at my skin.

"I will do as I please, Bloodsucker."

"And so will we, mutt." As soon as Emmett said those words, Paul charged. Emmett was about to meet him half way when, "STOP!" My child ran from the house and into the yard to stand between them. Oh you silly, silly girl Isabella Swan. "Don't fight please."

"Isabella Swan, are you hurt?" We all growl at his accusation. "No, I'm not. I'm visiting my family." This time a smug smirk lines my face. Sam looks close to illness at this information. "These are leeches Bella. They can't be your family. Charlie is your father, not that bloodsucker." My daughter turns fully towards him now with a sneer so powerful he actually takes a step back.

"Damn I'm proud." Rosalie whispers with pride rolling off of her for her sister.

"You listen to me, Sam. They can and are my family and they have names. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Not leech, not bloodsucker or any other offensive names you come up with. They don't feed on humans, in fact, they help them daily. They don't deserve your hatred and most certainly do not worship the ground you walk on. So you watch your mouth when you talk about my family. Supernatural or not, I will find a way to hurt you." Stunned silence once again from the pack. My wife was in tears and kids smitten with her all over again. She turned to walk back to us when he snapped out of his daze and reached for her arm.

Red, the color I saw and it was if time stopped. My movements were so quick even I didn't register them. In a split second I had Bella safe in my wife's arms and my hand around Sam's throat. A mighty roar shook the grounds stopping the shifters as they moved to attack.

"You made a grave mistake putting your hands on _my _child. We have tolerated your bigotry for far too long Sam Uley, no more. Isabella Swan is _my _child!" Paul takes this time to charge me but doesn't make it far as he too is subdued by my wife with her foot pressed on his throat snarling at him.

"I am 300 years your elder little boy. If I wanted to, I could have whipped out your entire tribe a long time ago. It is because of me and _mine _that your people still breath and aren't play toys for passing nomadic vampires." His face at this moment shown true fear as it should. Before if you had asked me if a year ago if I would result to violence my immediate answer would have been no. Today, I've written I down as a necessary evil when it comes to hostile supernatural creatures and my human daughter.

I tossed his body back towards his pack and Esme does the same. We both stay in between them and our family just in case. They left in a manner that gave a whole new meaning to the saying 'tail tucked between their legs'. Soon the coast was clear and we all relaxed after their departure. "You're awesome." Bella breathed out to my wife and I with an awed expression. "I second that motion." Emmett joined in with his kid like grin.

"Can we spar, dad?"

"No Emmett." As we make out way back into the house I added, "I wouldn't want to embarrass you, son."

Bella's P.O.V

I ended up staying the rest of the day at the Cullens. They explained the situation with the pack and how the tension started. Vampires, and shape shifters? Is there nothing left to just be fairytales? When nightfall came I went home with a promise to see them at school tomorrow. When I reached my driveway, Jake was sitting on my steps. "Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" His face looked disgusted.

"What are you doing Bella? Why were you with them?"

"What are you talking about Jake?" he looks crazy. He even leaned forward and sniffed me before backing up.

"You reek of those bloodsuckers." Blo- oh no. Not him too. Well that explains the rippling muscles. "If you're here to talk about my family then feel free to leave."

"Those things aren't your family, Bella! Charlie is your family, the pack is your family not those, those, disgusting creatures." It's becoming a problem with people trying to tell me what to do. So I lose my temper on him seeing as how he won't listen to calm words.

"Charlie! Charlie isn't a dad! He sits in front of a TV every night ignoring me. Says two words to me to last a week and this was BEFORE I met the cullens! The pack is my family? No. I wouldn't surround myself with constant intolerance. You all sit on your high horse demanding a respect that you don't deserve!" He starts shaking with anger and I realized I'm about to have a giant wolf attack me. I step back as he steps forward to grab me.

Next thing I know he's sent flying into the trees and beside me is Emmett looking so out of character. Jake stumbles out shaking even more now. "You need to leave, mutt. You're putting Bella in danger by throwing your little temper tantrum."

"I don't. Take orders from. A leech." His voice is strained and gravelly.

"Funny, that's exactly with it looked like you did today, or have you forgotten? I suggest you leave before you expose yourself and I have to kill you for trying to hurt my Bella-Bug." Jake growled at him while I stepped even more so behind Emmett. Why do I always talk myself into these situations? When Emmett is sure Jake is gone, he carries me to my room. "Thanks." I mummer out.

"What time does Charlie get home?" I flinch at his question. "He's out fishing. He won't be home until Tuesday." Emmett makes an annoyed face and I make the note I don't like that look on his face.

"Then I'm staying the night. Don't worry, I'll be by the tree line. So if you need me just say the word." He as about to jump out my window before I stopped him. "Hey Emmett? How did you know-"

"Alice." I smile and nod my head. "Alice, of course. Never bet against Alice." He smirks then leaps from the window seal. For the first time in a long time I slept soundly, knowing I was protected by my vampires. _My _family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Ugly? Heavenly? Rubbish? <strong>_

_**I haven't really decided on what to do with Edwako yet. It has been set up to make him a super bad guy or just an arse. If it's favored for him to find remorse and things like that then i will bit my bullet and write it. But! I really really really really really dislike the twit. have a good one, mates. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	7. A Brother's Promise

_**Ah ha! I did it! an chapter before work! Maybe if we're all lucky I can post two today. **_

_**I've been getting pm's about Bella having a mate. I didn't plan on it but like I said I left it open for options. If you want to see her with a mate let me know. I'll see what I can work out for you guys. Also, MANY have expressed my mutal and deep dislike for the sex haired vampire and wish to see him perish. :) Me likey! **_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_**Alright troops line up!: Faithfan2000, ShadowxCatx666, FunwithAmanda, Kara-24, fireflyserenity, Jennayees, Sakurako Nagasaki, Forget to Fall Down, Nikki0708, ValkuVauseQueen. You all make me so happy when you WILLINGLY tell me your thoughts and wishes. Cheers to you.**_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

The sound of monstrous pans clanging together, then falling down, "Son of a -", then heavy swearing was my alarm clock. For a split moment I was concerned but then I remembered that Emmett was protecting me.

"Oh! Crap." A silent giggle escaped at the obviously frustrated individual in my kitchen.

"No. No no no no no! EEK!" At this point it was time to see who was killing themselves, although I had a pretty good guess.

The scene in the kitchen was enough to make my year so worth it. There, in the middle of the flour covered, blueberry splattered, busted egg ridden kitchen, was Mary Alice Brandon. It was so cute, I instantly doubled over with laughter. "Morning Bella." She sounded so sad.

"H-Hi Alice. What are you doing?" My laughter making it difficult to talk.

"I was trying to make you a nice breakfast." Oh bless her, I couldn't resist the gesture and threw my arms around the flustered pixie. "Thank you Alice." And on the rebuttal, "If I want any I'll scrape it off the wall." Her playful glare made me laugh more.

"Don't tease, or I'll have that rust bucket towed away and buy you the most ostentatious thing I can find." My giggles came to an abrupt halt and my eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would dare." She countered with her impish smile. "Not Patrick." She makes a face at the name while my brain is picturing her hauling off Patrick and a bright pink Viper SRT sitting in it's place. "Patrick?"

"A Viper?" We stared each other down, still stuck on the last things we said.

"Patrick, Bella?"

"Viper Alice?!"

"If you two keep this up we will be late for school, Bella will be hungry until lunch, mom will be pissed…in that order." We both look up to see Rose standing in the doorway with pounds of amusement. "I'll go shower then." I sped off still thinking about if I should be worried or not.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Alice looked so funny standing in the mess she made. You have to love that short sister of mine. After last night everyone went their separate ways to plan their own attempts to get Bella back. I guess Alice was starting with cooking, she would have to amend her plan. The conversation of the cars is where I came in. I was hoping to drive her to school so we could have a bit of alone time before our other siblings hatched their plan. Even though Alice said nothing about it, it's nice to know that the most obnoxious car Bella can think of is a Viper. I can do so much better with that idea. Deciding to help Alice out, We had Bella's breakfast cooked by the time she came down stairs. She opted to drive herself with the thought that it would seem weird if the first day we showed up that she was riding with us. I was interested to see what the thoughts were on Bella since we've come back.

Jasper's P.O.V

The whispers of the students hit us full force when we drove up in the parking lot. Many wonderin' why we came back and if we were still doing the 'incest thing'. The one that caught my attention the most was many of the guys talkin' about how they we so close to breaking down Bella's walls and how they hoped she wasn't runnin' back to us. Well, tough shit humans. Bella is ours and she won't be runnin' to you anyway, not if I had anything to say about it. It's no secret that in the past my control has been the lowest in the family. To say now that it's a distant past would be a half truth but one that I'm proud of. You see, ever sense we've spent a year away from each other and 10 hours wonderin' if she was even alive, her scent is like coming home rather than dinner. Rose told us about the morning's incident with my wife and her cookin' skills.

"Man I hope that bronze haired bastard isn't back. Every time he shows up Bella gets all gooey." My train of thoughts broken by some modern day Neanderthal. "Why are they back?" Tyler, I believe his name is.

"Don't know, but they aren't my concern. As long as Cullen isn't here Bella is mine."

"Yeah right, Mike. You've been 'working her down' for about a year now." I listen more intently. "And I'm almost there. I bet you by the end of the year I'll be balls deep in that."

"Let's bet on it. First one in gets the girl and 50 bucks." Oh hell no! If those chicken shit little bastards think I'm letting them anywhere near my Bella they got another thing comin'!

"Emmett?"

"I heard." he tells me gruffly. Our internal plotting was cut short by the deep rumbles of Bella's truck. She really needs to get rid of the old thing. I can get her a better truck if that's what she wants. As soon as she steps out the truck the lust level spikes in the parking lot. She really has no clue the amount of admires she has, or envious people. She keeps her head low and walks towards the school completely passing us by.

"I'm sad now." Emmett slumps over. "It's ok, Em. She's probably just thinking things over. We did promise to give her time." Alice chirps in.

The bell rings and we're all off to first period. I walk in and spot her sitting in the corner seemingly tryin' to disappear. Her level of anxiety troubles me, I would have to keep an eye on that. My desk is behind her normally and I wouldn't want to crowd her so that's where I place myself. Through out the lesson piss ant mike was nearly droolin' over her. Each moment my annoyance for the boy grew. He was unknowingly, and dangerously close to being hurt. A passing emotion caught my attention. Longing, with a bit of lust. Scanning the room I was surprised to find that this belonged to none other than Jessica Stanley.

Huh, I guess she isn't as in love with mike as she claimed. Don't know how I missed that before but now it makes perfect sense. Where your face won't betray you, your emotions will. After class she quickly left and was followed by Mike, and Jessica. "Hey Bella!" She curses under her breath and turns to face him. "Hey mike."

"Did you see that the Cullens are back?" Bella nodded not knowing where he was going with this. "Well, I hope you don't just run back to them. I mean, they did leave you and all." Her face then twisted in anger.

"You're way out of line, mike." She turns to walk away but is cut off again by mike. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, it was sad to see you so broken. I was just trying to look out for you. I consider you a friend and don't want you hurt." Don't fall for the friend routine Bella.

"Thanks mike, I really appreciate that."

Oh lord.

"No problem Bella. We should hang out sometime. Just as friends!" He added once she looked like she was about to decline. "Sure mike, just as friends." His emotions reeked of triumph it almost made me gag. Jessica was peering over her locker and scowling at mike. I kind of found it adorable but extremely sad. She's so wrapped up in Bella and people's thoughts that she can't even be and express herself. It's interestin' that her and Rosalie actually are very much alike. Both afraid to express themselves for fear of being ridiculed and both choose coldness as their defense mechanism. When Bella ended the conversation to leave, Jessica's scowl was turned to Bella to keep her façade alive.

I was tuned in to Bella's lesson 3 classes over for the majority of my class, just in case. I all but blurred out the room once it was over but found Tyler with his arm draped around her slim shoulders.

"Bella, I know this is kind of sudden but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm not really looking to date anyone right now, Tyler." he flashed anger for moment before he recovered.

"It's about the Cullens right? You can do so much better. I can treat you right if you just give me a chance." he pleaded now exposed in the lunch room. Bella seemed more nervous now that they were in the site of her family.

"I'm not getting back together with Edward. He's not even here. I don't want to date right now so please just leave me alone." She turned her back on him, I really gotta teach her to stop doing that to her enemies. The boy made a grave error, he put his hands on her and spun her around. A rattle snake couldn't have struck faster than my movements.

"Tyler, I suggest you let go of the lady and take your leave as soon as possible." He looked over his shoulder and sneered. "This isn't your concern Cullen." His football buddies stand and make their way over to us. Emmett was by my side starring them down in a heartbeat. Bella looked petrified from the display.

"But it is, you have your hands on a woman that has clearly no interest in you. I doubt the chief would be happy about that nor would my father treat your injuries _when_ you get them from this little fight." He seems to think hard but not long and releases her arm. Bella backs away quickly and sits with Rose and Alice who has boxed her in the moment she got in range. The football players backed up from the size of Emmett in their personal space, none of them wantin' to test his strength.

Tyler looked at his diminishing help and took the smart road. Before he left I bent to his ear and whispered,

"Don't let me catch you alone boy. If you ever put your hands on Isabella Swan or any woman again, I'll fold you five ways." Direct promise sealed with a growl. He didn't have to show fear, I felt every last drop coming from him. Emmett and myself took our seats after grabbing food for Bella.

"Bella, you need to stop turning you back on dangerous people. It makes you vulnerable for attacks like that." She agreed silently and picked at her food. "You need to eat darlin'. Mom won't be happy with us if you come home hungry."

"I've lost my appetite." She mumbles.

"Bella-Bug, you've lost so much weight. Please?" Way to go Emmett, guilt trip. She can't survive a guilt trip especially when it comes from the bear man. That longing feeling was back and approachin' the table. "Bella." She addressed. There was a long awkward pause full of worry and her mask was back. "I just wanted to tell you that mike is mine and I don't want you stealing him away from me Swan."

Bella looks bewildered. It's everything I can do to keep Rose in her seat right now. "Don't worry Jessica, I don't want him."

"Good." Is all she says before storming away and whispers, "Why did I do that?" We all heard it and it left my siblings confused.

"I can't stand that girl." Alice shakes her head. "She's just confused."

" You're defending her Jasper?" Rose hisses at me. "A tad. She likes Bella, and tries to tell her but gets scared and turns it into fake hatred." At this they all blast me with surprise.

"That actually explains a lot." My wife nods looking thoughtful. Jessica wasn't payin' attention to Lauren no doubt thinking' about how she yet again pushed Bella a little bit farther away. Barrels of self loathing tumbled off her emotions. "Look at her, she's miserable." Even rose deflates a bit.

"Bella is a special girl, it's no surprise she so sought aft-" "I know you guys are talking about me. If you insist on whispering below my hearing range, I can leave to give you actual talk time." My little spit fire is annoyed, how cute.

"No, we'll stop now. Sorry Bella." She grunted a reply and started back eating.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is taken to reflect on my emotions. Feeling everyone's all the time is a bit exhaustin' and requires me to take a beat to sort them out. None of us like the fact that she is home alone without protection so we've taken to staying close at the tree line to make sure she stays safe. Not in visible range of course, but if she should call out for help, it would be there in a second. There was protest at home about who was going to watch over her tonight and I quickly volunteered using the tactic that everyone has had their alone time but me. When she was getting ready for bed I took my leave to the line for the evening. The quiet was much appreciated. My thoughts took to my youngest sibling much like the entire day has. Her strength was one to be marveled about. To stand with supernaturals and accept them for who they are screamed volumes about her character. My past, much like my siblings, didn't end in sunshine and rainbows. Remembering the day I told Bella still makes this cowboy want to shed tears.<p>

_Memory_

_Edward was gone with Emmett after much protest about leaving Bella in the same vicinity as myself. I was a little hurt but couldn't really argue. I kept my distance to not push my co__ntrol but she sought me out anyways. A gentle knock on the door even though she didn't have to. "Come in, Bella." She did so very timidly. It brought a soft smile to my face at her adorableness. _

_" Jasper, I was wondering if you would mind some company." Bless her she's a saint. _

_"I don't mind. That is, if you aren't too afraid." She met my raised eyebrow by coming over to me and sitting down closely. I held my breath to take a moment and she noticed. "Tell me about yourself." Distraction, have to admire her gumption. _

_"Well, I was born Jasper Avery Whitlock in Texas-" I launched my tale of my human family. Told her how I became a solider and years in the army. She paid rapt attention and I was so flattered. Hesitantly I unleashed my new born years with the warlord Maria. A great shame flooded me as I walked down memory lane of my brutality. When I was done she held my stare even though I refused to meet her eyes. I waited for her to make a easy excuse and leave but that wasn't the case. _

_She took my hand and pulled me into a giant hug and whispered, "Your past doesn't define who you are, Jasper. It's apart of who you are, you've learned from it, built from it, and honed it to become one of the best men I know. I'm proud of you, major." I was overcome with joy and relief. Stoned into disbelief of this girl's acceptance in me. To say she was proud of me shook me to my soul. It was then that I was soaked in love, pure, unfiltered love from her. My eyes watered and a soft sob escaped me before I knew it. "Thank you so much Bella. You don't know what that means to me." We spent the next 2 hours with talk of war and history 'til our faces were blue._

_Memory end_

Rustling of leaves and bushes pulled me from my memories. The pungent smell of week old hot garbage and dog hit me like a freight train. "What are you doing here Cullen?" The tan true leader of the wolves, just want I needed. Boy was obsessed with my Bella.

"I'm looking out for Bella in case she needs help. Charlie isn't home and anything could happen." The child had the audacity to try and look down on me.

"Well, you can run along now. If she needs help I will look after her."

Why the insolent little-, "You really shouldn't speak to your elder that way, child. If you think I'm leavin' my little sister alone with an obsessive, egotistical, self absorbed hot head you got another thing comin'." He began to shake and I crotched ready for him.

He wouldn't last a second in the ring with me. I flashed him my scars and he settled down. No matter what creature you were, to see the scars I've maintained and lived from would still cause you to pause. It was clear that I would be the better fighter and his flicker of self doubt from his emotions told on him.

"This isn't over, Cullen." I watched him leave before I settle back down. I'm glad we've taken to watching over Bella, my trust for that mutt is about as much as his chances of me kissin' him. I shuddered at the thought, gross. With my beast still lurkin' at the surface I went back to thinking of my bonding time with Bella to calm myself. Hoping that's the last I'll see of any mutt for the evening.

Jacob's P.O.V

Always in the damn way. I am so sick of those freaking bloodsuckers I don't know what to do. Bella needs to get away from them and it's clear that she won't do it willingly. They have her so wrapped up in their little web she'll believe they shit gold. She wants a family, we can be her family. There's nothing wrong with wolves. We're warm, loyal, and most importantly, alive. How can she be so blind to their sick ways? If they had stayed away for another year, I could have made her happy. I need to talk with Sam to come up with a plan to save Bella. He was just as mad as I was. Paul would always help, and Jared followed Paul. Seth, Seth was too young and dumb to understand that they are evil. Leah was one to watch out for. I read her last thoughts from our last encounter. She wanted Bella. Her thoughts about the girl were disgusting. Pining after someone that isn't yours isn't healthy and besides, Bella Swan was mine. We've been friends since birth and I had first rights to her. First we had to get ride of those leeches and then she could see that we are better for her. That I, am better for her. Always in the damn way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things are getting a little bit more heated now yeah? Seems like we haven't heard the last of Jacob. <em>**

**_I didn't plan on making this a long story but it's quickly becoming that way. I hope that's ok and I keep you all interested. Please let me know your thoughts on Edwako and a possible mate for Bella. Rage on._**

**_Alex_**


	8. Family Contemplation

**_Jesus guys I'm back so sorry. Life and work and all. First things first, excuse me but, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING BEAUITFUL! Love ya more and more every day!_**

**_I don't own Twilight. Every single on of you wants Bella with a mate. I will tell you this now that I'm giving her a mate, they won't be coming for another few chapters. I will be writting more and will probably post another chapter tonight. I owe you. I hope you like this chapter and don't let me lose you and P.O.V changes. _**

**_ROLL CALL!: ForeverYoung9458, Darkwingsof, decadenceofmysoul, Miznana, bloo904, xxpumpkinqueenxx, kingwolf2350, GamerGirl64, Dixiekk, Sonicthehedgewolf, shycoytegirl, MassDragonEffect, JMOBrien, Silver Ice Bullet, emily-0192010, GanHer, werewolves1999, TaRa86. God you guys rock._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to a special person who has been called away from this earth. Rufus Lee "root toot" O'Kelly. It's been an absolute honor to have you in my family and to have known you. save me a seat with the saints. An chuid eile éasca._**

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

I will never be owned. To bond and learn one's dislikes and likes on both platonic and non platonic level. For that is the median between friend, lover and foe. This is not to blow my own horn because I would be too embarrassed. If one wishes to know me, you will either try and kill me, sleep with me, or claim me. Well, they can't claim me! I will never be someone's possession again. How can you put a mark on someone? A person. You can't, it's immoral, psychotic, and down right rude. But that rule doesn't apply for supernatural creatures I guess. Their very nature is to claim, and own. It's not something you can escape, believe me, I know. To pretend it doesn't happen is ignorance that I can't afford to have this time around. The consequences from last time, cost me dearly. From this point on, my life, is _mine. _If I am to be claimed it will be by my own free will and want for such actions. I will never be owned again.

Jasper's P.O.V

I will never be used again. The point where you choose your life and live it, what a privilege to have. To make choices, wrong ones, right ones, incidental great ones, and ride on into the sunset. My life was picked, from day one when it was found out that I was a male, someone's son. Things for me fell different of that of this generation. You have to be strong, willing, capable. Tools to start your family and provide, and do your part for your country as well. From my upbringing, I can blame my somewhat overbearin' affections. To live with an internal monster, life altering. The beast is a ruler of emotions, bringer of conflict. And it has laid it's claim to the one that it sees fit. There are a few, sure, but one that is tiny, breakable, human. Isabella swan, is _mine. _I will never be used again.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I will never be weak again. The time where women were trophies and didn't know any better really seems like a prison within itself now. At the time it was lovely. To have your own husband to dote after and family to cook for by all the while being admired by others. To lay down and just go along with the normal because anything else is just social suicide. No more. Being subjected to one of the most violent crimes that lead to my death changes a girl. To be forced into a position, that isn't a way to live. When 'I said so' became obsolete. Not this time. I will from now on look after _me _and what is _mine. _I will never be weak again.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I will never be blind again. My time was the era of follow your leader and don't ask questions to your elders. My limitations started the day I didn't ask questions. All it has gotten me was a life and semi after-life of regret and second guessing. I've steam rolled over others in my human days under my father's rule because he was my elder. A man of god and there fore shouldn't and wasn't pulled from his pedal stole and put in front of a mirror. Now, my beautiful unique family has been subjected to the same fate due to my selfish ways. In a way, I'm glad for my vampirism. It has given me answers to some questions and made me think about my actions more and more. When you cannot physically deny yourself certain things, it brings out views on how you are. The bonds formed with my family half by choice but really by my enhanced human nature. And now, once again, it has shown me that I've made a grave error by allowing myself to fall into a curtain of blindness. I've attempted to deny myself something I knew deep down I couldn't. Thus the consequences of my actions cost me _and _others. Such things cannot be allowed repeat offense. I will never be blind again.

Esme's P.O.V

I will never be silent again. Keep your head down, and say nothing were the things told to me. Only once and then it was everyday life. My mind, body, and soul are bursting with color and life eager to bask in the world and share it's fruit. Why have I rolled over and played dead for so long? On what day did I just turn my head the other way and do nothing. Guilt ridding me hard with self mortification it's passenger. NO! This time I take control and speak what I feel. I've nearly lost a daughter damn it! A mother NEVER sits idly by and watches as her child is mistreated. Never watches as her child is voted out. Never remains still as her insides is screaming to be let out and voiced. I will never be silent again.

Edward's P.O.V

It has been nearly 6 months since I've heard from my family. Usually mother calls with hopes that I will be on my way home to them. They don't understand that I need this break. When I've just endured a painful loss to my personal drug. Isabella Swan, even her name makes me burn with want. From the first day I knew she would be mine. Other's jest about not being able to withstand the singer's call but I have shown them otherwise. I've lived in it for over a year. I want it so badly but I know that once it's gone, it's gone. I can't live without that call now. I'm in too deep for that. Taxing one's control is exhausting even for a vampire. This trip was to clear my head and retain my strength. The clumsy human will be upset with me but will take me back. I'm the best she has.

Her insolent father never pays her any mind, no mother to speak of. Truly alone in this life. She wishes to become an immortal like myself, but to enter her into a god like state such as myself would not benefit me. I need her to stay as she is. It's mid day when I reach the house of my family's current home only to find it empty. If it weren't for the fading scents of them I would say they left to hunt. They haven't been here in weeks. Maybe they've gone to Alaska to visit our 'cousins'. I wish they wouldn't, the lot of them are a true abomination. Fornicating about with others and humans by the day. Freely skating through lives and constantly belittling me just because of their age. When I talk to father next I will…suggest, that we cut our ties with them. Men of our stature, Carlisle and myself, shouldn't be tied to such manners that are the Denali Coven.

My fingers dial the familiar number, "_Hello?"_

"Tanya, is my father there?" Leaving no room for formalities.

_"Hello to you too Edward. You should be more polite, it'll get you further." _God I hate this woman.

"I don't have time for games, is my father there of not."

_"Watch it boy, do not make me remind you of why you don't want to cross me." _An empty threat. She wouldn't hurt me, Carlisle would never allow it. _"But no, Carlisle is not here, and neither is the rest of your family." _Without wasting another word I hang up.

Strange. If they weren't there then where in the hell are they? The use of Isle Esme was for more romantic purposes than family functions. Forks? No, no, they wouldn't disobey my wishes. Carlisle would never allow it. Unless…Now starts my journey back to that god forsaken state. At least I will be able to see my walking mixer of deliciousness.

Bella's P.O.V

It's been 3 weeks since the Cullens came back into my life. At first a deep anger and was the for front of my emotions. Now, an immense hurt takes it's place. We've been getting along well and talking things out but inside I'm still scared to death it's all a game again, and I'll be left on streets. I wouldn't survive a second time. Rosalie as been clingier than before. When she wouldn't be even 30 feet from me, she won't allow any more than 5. Esme has taken to popping up in the mornings with breakfast and Carlisle is persistent is taking me to school. Charlie isn't thrilled that they are back but are happy that Edward is with them. He also has taken to wanting me to come with him to La Push even other night to spend time with him, Billy, and Jake. Now that I know what Jake is and how much he hates the Cullens, I want next to nothing to do with him. When I refuse to go he just invites them over to our house. I have to endure hours of hateful glances from Billy and down right creepy stares from Jacob. Like he's waiting for me or something. Since they've been around more A different Cullen has been with me further expanding the tension. Two day's ago Charlie surprised me with the Blacks coming over and asking me to cook for everyone. Typical.

Emmett pops up and insist he joins the fun. He even ate human food, much to my amusement. Last night Rosalie was here and made no excuse to why she was in an intense stare down with Jake, almost daring him to make a move. To say my living room was a bit crowded was an understatement. I get that they are trying to win me over but this seems a bit deeper than that. Almost involuntary reactions to being so far away from them. So here I was on a Saturday morning, Charlieless once again, headed to the Cullens for some answers. I had about 5 seconds and then I was whisked away from my truck and in the arms of Alice.

"I can walk you know."

" I know, but I haven't seen you in so long, Bella." I rolled my eyes at her.

"We saw each other yesterday at school. Or did you forget that you nearly ripped Lauren in half for tripping me in the hall?" At least she looks embarrassed at her actions. "And I know that it wasn't an accident that her car was mysteriously missing her entire engine either, rose." Knowing she can hear me somewhere in the house.

When we reached the house I was passed off to said offender of car vandalism who just smiled at me with a sic kingly sweet smile.

"Hello, _my_ Bella. I have no idea what you are talking about." She nuzzled my hair still smiling.

"Sure you don't. Why don't you let me down so I can go do what I came to do." She frowns deeply before very slowly lowering me to the ground. The look an her face was so forlorn I couldn't stand it. I bring her in for a hug and she smiles a bit.

"Carlisle?" In a beat he was right in front of me smiling brightly. "Dazzle, Carlisle, the dazzle."

"Sorry, darling." He settles for a soft smile instead.

"Can we talk a moment? Privately." I added the last part and huffs and grunts fill the house but never the less hey all file out giving me space.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" The conversation was difficult to ask about and words were leaving me by the second. Instead, I choose actions. "Dad?" The reaction I got was all I needed to get this rolling. His eyes flash black for a moment and what I've come to know as their 'victory growl' takes up the room.

"That, that is what I wanted to talk about. Every time I display affections I get that response from everyone. The dark eyes, low growls, and the general clinginess. Why?" He sighs heavily before he starts. "We don't mean to trouble you but we can't help it. I was trying to spare you this news until we took better control and it wasn't as noticeable." My eyes narrow thinking about what they were yet again hiding from me.

"You see, our beast like we like to call it, has seemed to stake a claim to you. It's not as bad as it sounds I assure you. It's just that you are extremely important to every one of us and vampires don't like their things distressed. It pleases us to know you claim us as well thus our reactions." I took in what he was saying with a thoughtful frown.

"I'm not a possession to be taken or won. I'm a human being and deserve to be treated as one."

"And I promise you we know that. What it is, is that our beast is a jealous and sometimes callous creature. It sees you as a important part of it's existence, and will go through extreme things to protect you and make you happy. It looks for acceptance in you life. To thrive and meld with your affections." My head slowly nods. "Ok, so it's clingy, and a bit possessive but will slack off in time when it gets the satisfaction of my love?"

"Precisely." I guess that isn't so bad.

"How long?"

"That depends on you. It knows you haven't completely forgiven us and as a result is going to try and prove it's worth." Man this was going to be hard. We continued to talk about the different things and effects it would have on myself. We also talked about taking it down as much as possible with removing people from my life that 'cause me distress' as he put it. Of course everyone stormed back into the house and demanded time with me. Carlisle shooed them away for the time being. When I was about to leave, after just having the talk with my siblings about their nature, Esme dazzled me into agreeing to stay for dinner. We laughed and joked during that time but like all fell silent when the door banged open to reveal the epitome of possessive himself.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.


	9. The Good Son

_**Morning campers! Not working for ya? Ok well mornin anyways. Thank you for the kind words from yesterday's post. I passed out on you guys and didn't get to post. I'm very sorry. But today I will be posting more :D Hope you like this chapt just the same. **_

_**Attention!: Fallen daughter 93, Cas Hinnie, MisMartha, SimplyJordy, moondanceluna,marlastiano. Thank you : )**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to one of the most persistant reader. QuillAnnie, you have Pm'd me the most and made sure I don't fall behind on my updates. Thank you. :)**_

* * *

><p>Oh god this isn't happening. This is not happening! Some part of me knew that he would eventually come back but I wasn't planning on it being this soon! He never called them or indicated his return. Oh shit, shit, shit! Here he is in the stone flesh unbridled anger marring his sculpted face. I couldn't stop the whimper of fear that left me and that was a grave mistake. The noise kick started the room out of their shock before I was surrounded with snarling, crotched, growling, and very pissed off vampires. Edward's face turns to shock at his family, hearing their thoughts I'm sure.<p>

"I never meant to harm her. Please believe me." More growls fill the air. "Carlisle, you know that I only wanted the best for her and still do. Why did you all come back and put her in danger again?" His tone slipped to a slight tense one.

"She was more in danger with us gone than us being here. You're decision caused more damage than good, Edward." Carlisle stared him down probably showing him his thoughts.

"Bella, love." He took a step forward but quickly backtracked when Rose and Jasper roared their displeasure.

"I'm not your love Edward. You abandoned me like I was nothing. WE aren't anything." The fury was clear on his face and I'm sure everyone could see it as well.

"Bella, we are mates. I didn't mean what I said, I just wanted to save you from this life."

"Bullshit. You wanted me to be your toy for the year." Boldness taking me whole. I still wasn't allowed to move from my wall of protection. "Bella, we will always be together. You are mine."

Stupid boy. One second, that's all it was before Edward was lifted into the arm with his throat constricted by Esme. She leased a roar so powerful it shatter half the windows in the living room. "M-mother?" He chocked out grabbing at her hand. She didn't acknowledge his cry only gripped tighter.

Her black eyes and elongated fangs told us one thing, Esme was lost in her beast. "Mom?" The constant growls turning to little purrs of approval. "Mom, let him go. I need you."

At that moment Edward was roughly dropped and Esme was by my side once more. She took me in her arms nuzzling me and purring, still lost in her instincts. "I think it's best you leave, son." He looks flabbergasted at the thought. "What? I'm being kicked out because I tried to protect my mate?!" Another loud roar booms through.

"If you keep saying things like that I won't be able to stop her this time from ripping you apart. Or any of them for that matter." I said to him and he looks around. All eyes of rage locked on to his every move. Jasper and Rosalie waiting for him to even try and fart without permission so they could have at him. He took one last look around the room before leaving with a sneer in place. The breath I was holding released but only slightly as I was still trapped by Esme. With Edward gone I waited for her to come back to herself. When 10 minutes passed it was clear that she had no intentions of letting me go or returning soon. She just cradled me and purred in happiness.

"Baby girl, it might be best if you stay here tonight. You're mother doesn't seem to want to let you go or come out of her beast yet. I'm afraid with it so threatened you won't be able to go very far from her. In fact," he watches her nuzzling me while I'm perched in her lap. "It may be a while before you are able to be on two feet." Despite his words I tried to sit up but was held down with strong arms and a warning growl. Yeah, it didn't look like I was going anywhere for a while. Oh well, could be worse. Wait, it is worse. Edward is back in town and he's far from letting this go. I could see it in his eyes and the sobering fact that this just got way more complicated.

Esme's P.O.V

Mine, mine, mine, mine! Protect young. Mine. Kill all threats. _Don't pressure her into anything. _Must keep her safe. _I know that but she has to trust us or she may never forgive us. _My child. Danger. Can't let go. Never! *growls* _I know it's tough. Maybe I can come back soon. I promise to protect her just as hard. _Yes, protect. Yes. "I'm ok mom. He's not going to hurt me anymore. I'm safe. You kept me safe." Yes, safe. _I know sweetheart, just having a little but of trouble reeling in my instincts. God I wish you could hear me. _Will go soon. *purrs loudly*

Alice's P.O.V

It was nearing the 3 hour mark for Esme being lost in herself. I've never seen it to this level before but I couldn't fault my mother. Not when my own beast scratching so close to the surface even now. The nerve of Edward showing up here and demanding to know why we 'disobeyed him'. He doesn't know how lucky he is. If Bella hadn't called out to Esme, his future was 3 seconds from turning black for forever. My honey was also in such a state, all but hovering behind the couch where Esme sat with Bella. Eyes of worry continuously ticking with movement looking our baby sister over for injuries. To say the short visit put everyone on edge was a grotesque lie. We were freely walking on air 30 miles from the edge.

Emmett scanned the trees and property for any signs of movement. Rose doing the same as jasper but ever so often shifting to stop herself from going over and taking the girl into her embrace. I tried to search Edwards future to do my part in watching out for our precious gift. I saw him returning some time later in the week to plead his case but the outcome is unclear for no decisions were made. Concentrating was hard given everyone's current position. My own instincts acting out telling me to mark her. To take her and make her safe, to _change _her. Bella had fallen asleep by this point and I looked into her future for safe measure.

The time was unclear but there was no mistaking that she was one of us. She ran through the trees with such grace you would never have known she was a clumsy girl. Her long chestnut brown hair lightly flowing in the wind. Vibrant smile lighting the forest alone. She gazes over her shoulder laughing at whoever was following her waiting to be caught by them. Their image was blurry to me but the words that left her lips clear as day, 'mate'. I was so overjoyed by this vision I began my own purr. Esme by now had retained a bit of color in her eyes but still so far out of reach. She watched Bella with an almost scary gaze before taking her to lay down in her and Carlisle's room. The protest at her new location was silenced by Carlisle immediately as he followed his wife and child.

Edward's P.O.V

I can't believe this, this, outrage! Thrown aside by my family like common trash. Believed to have wronged the human girl, ha. It's not secret of Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's infatuation with the little thing, but Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme? By far the looks of pure hatred was most dominate on their faces. My own father disowning me for some fling of mine. Esme put her hands on me! What lies has she spun to them to turn them on me. I've only told her the truth that day in the forest. Most would see it as an act of kindness. Maybe I can't keep her around after all. It's a shame, I was having so much fun with her, but I must reclaim what is mine…in everyway imaginable.

Bella's P.O.V

My morning started with two sets of warm, cold bodies pressed against me. That make sense? Warm cold? Anyways, I knew one of them was Esme but the other I was curious about. The room from the looks of it was very modern and nice. Deep purring and heavy vibrations were slowly putting me back to sleep. Nope, I have to get up. "Esme?"

"Yes, darling?" Her voice thick and dripping with contentment. "Can I get up now?" The other vampire still made their vibrating humming sound telling me they were completely unreachable.

"Hmm, you didn't really sleep very long. Only about 9 hours." What?!

"That's plenty of sleep besides, I have to do things today." A low rumbling sounds from the dormant vampire to my left and their grip tightens. "I'm afraid that I have to try and persuade you from that. There are threats lose and we can't have you getting hurt. Also, it doesn't look like your father is quite himself at the moment." Oh so Carlisle was next to me. When I rolled over to look at him, sure enough, His eyes were blackened and vacant of his human side. Two little sharp points peeked through his lips. When I turned he took that as his cue to pull me further into her and increase the vibrations. Damn it, not only that but now Esme has scooted closer and started the same. And now I'm drifting back to sleep. Great.

* * *

><p>The second time I woke up I jumped from the bed and glared down at the two offending parents. Both looked to be in the right minds now and extremely remorseful from their earlier actions. "We are very sorry, Isabella." Damn him and that look on his face, all the annoyance drained instantly from me.<p>

"What am I going to do with you two." I mumbled slumping a bit. It was now lunch time on Sunday, after a brief conversation with Charlie I ate lunch and watched Emmett get beat by Rosalie and Alice in his games. Curled up under the major's arm, I had almost forgotten about the colossal ass wipe that was hanging around. Almost. Charlie guilt tripped me into having dinner with so I peeled myself away from my vampires to make good on my promise. They and I, were miffed when we found out that we were going to La Push. Were the hostile mutant wolves were. Where the Cullens couldn't follow. Awesome. The drive there was very tense and quiet due to my anger with Charlie. He doesn't understand that I don't want to be with Jake. He proceeded to tell me all of Jake's accomplishments and how great of a kid he is. I made the stale joke that if he was so great maybe Charlie should date him. He didn't like that one.

As soon as we hit their driveway Jacob was in the yard smiling that creepy smile of his. If he wasn't an ass he'd be cute but that is SO not the case. What made it a little better was that Seth was also there. Leah too but I didn't know where me and her stood so this was a bit un nerving.

"Bella!" Seth ran over with his awkward bulking frame and hugged me. "Hey Seth. Good to see you."

"You too! It's been too long." When he released me Jake came over looking for the same treatment but all he got was a wave and a step back.

"Nice to see you on this side of the line Bella." Billy was quickly getting on my nerves already. Leah had yet to say a word but had taken to staring at me with open curiosity. We all gathered in the tiny house with Sue Clearwater at the stove.

"Hi Bella. Nice to finally see you." I nodded slightly. Charlie became flustered and even more awkward in her presence. So this is why he wanted to come over here all the time. Dinner was awkward and I was so hoping the it was almost over.

"So Bella, I hear the Cullens are back." Damn you Sue. "Yes they are." That's right, Bella. Keep it short and to the point.

"That family was always weird to me. You should hang out here more. I know Leah would enjoy the company." Billy, Jacob, and me all stiffen. Me from her calling my family weird, them from saying I should spend time with Leah. "Uh-"

"She's just as capable a friend as anyone, don't you think." What the hell is the is woman trying to do? Leah was just staring at me. "I guess so." "So Charlie, there's a another run of trout coming through. We going to have another day soon?" Oh great, a day meant a week of him being gone again. This is getting ridiculous.

"Well if you three are going to be gone I think Bella should stay here. It's not good for her to be alone." Of course Jake would suggest that. "No, I'll just stay with the Cullens or at home. I'll be fine."

"I think she should stay with us, don't you Charlie?" Oh Sue Clearwater we are about to have some serious problems. This woman is using my father's crush on her to trap me with her crazy children. "I agree, you should stay on the Reservation, Bella." Screw you Billy. "I think I should have a say in my life." My anger was making itself known in my voice.

"Now wait a moment bells. Being here may do you some good. I mean Sue has offered and you spend too much time with the Cullens already." No Charlie! "Then it's settled, you will stay with Leah while Charlie is away." Jake looks beyond pissed but happy.

"No. I'm not staying somewhere I don't want to stay."

"Don't be rude Bella."

" It's not being rude Charlie. What's rude is letting strangers manipulate YOU into doing something. What's rude is you pawning off your CHILD despite her obvious discomfort." The table was stunned at me fighting back. "Bella these aren't strangers, they are your family."

"Oh no, they are not. You have known them for years on years, I just only moved back to know them. To me, they are strangers."

"So you'd rather stay with that weirdo family then with normal people?" Billy growled out. "Normal? Are you serious?" I looked to Jake, Seth, and Leah.

"Please enlighten me Billy on how normal it is to do what you guys do." Now Charlie looks lost. If they wanted to play hard ball I was going to be pitching. Billy didn't expect me to bring it that far and had no words for it. "Guys, don't let this get out of hand. If Bella doesn't want to stay she doesn't have to and you can't make her."

"Quiet Seth." Jake growled out to him.

"He's right. You can't make me do something I don't want to do."

"I'm your father Bella and you will do what I say. There is nothing wrong with staying on the Reservation." My ire was turned to this so called father. The look in his eyes shown great regret when I did.

"You're my what? Father? Since when? Since you work non stop and only talk when you want dinner? Since you invite other people over to talk to instead of inquiring about things in my life? Since you leave every other freaking weekend to go fishing with your buddies? Yes, then you are my father. But I don't have to do what you say." The stale air in the room became suffocating. "I will not be staying on the Reservation. Sorry, not really. Have a good time on your fishing trip, I will focus on taking care of myself like I've always done." Jake stands quickly and storms out the house shaking all the way. I turned to Billy with a smug raised eyebrow. "Because that right there is normal, yeah?" I left the table stunned.

Since Charlie and I rode together I had to call a ride. When I was about to dial for Alice rough hands grab me and I'm flown away from the Black house. Oh I did not just get kidnapped!

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you guys don't like Bella this way, you are nuts. I love outspoken Bella. No one should be weak and just bow down just because everyone is not on your side. Stand your ground, loves! I'm still writting so I'll be back with more. Also, that's not the end of Edwenie's curb stomping. <strong>_

_**If you are a bit confused with Esme's part, she is lost in her beast and I wanted a little insite on what that is like. Hope I did it justice. Rage on!**_

_**Alex**_


	10. Acts of War

_**Ok! Installment part two of the day! I have to bump up the rating for many diffrent reasons. It will now become a M Rating. Let me just say that I absolutly hated writting this chapter. And I hate to have to put this is a disclaimer but I care about people and would feel awful if something were to happen**_

_**Disclaimer: TRIGGER WARNING (again, please try and steer away from parts of this if it's hard.)**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Beautiful People time!: painislove13, sbcorn, beans and cornbread, vampiregirlz1, twilightrocksyoursocks.**_

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V<p>

With Bella gone to the Reservation things were insane around the house. No one moved a muscle while we waited. Her future was black because I couldn't see the wolves. We were a heartbeat from marching to the line to anticipate her return to us. I can't believe we let her go. What am I saying? Let her go? Wow this possessive thing was rough. What set the room a fire was when her future after her return was gone. I didn't see Bella as one of us anymore. I didn't see her laughing at Emmett's sullen face when she finally beat him at his own game. I didn't see anything. Jasper was the first to feel my panic then he himself panicked. He projected his worry into the room and that spurred everyone out of the house and at the line.

Sam's P.O.V

The leeches were soon at our boarder like we knew they would be. All of us met them head on. "What have you done?!" The blonde leader demanded.

"Bella will be staying with us. She isn't safe in your house and there is nothing you can do to get her back." The sounds of fury was music to my ears. We had won against the devils.

"You can't hold her for forever. Charlie will not allow that."

"Charlie is in a agreement that Bella should spend time with other people and not you." He took a step forward and growled as did my pack. "Careful bloodsucker. Wouldn't want to break the treaty now would you?"

"Oh but you are mistaken." He doesn't stop walking. "Isabella Swan is most important in our lives." Another three steps. "And we will do everything in our power to keep her safe." He's so close now, he wouldn't dare. I don't think. "Even break your precious treaty."

As soon as his foot hit the ground Paul attacked with his brothers. The big one easily tossed aside Jared and Embry. Jacob was headed for the mother of their little group. She wasted no time sending him halfway across the field. We've never fought vampires like this. So bestial and vicious. True monsters in this world. When I glanced around all but two of my wolves where rendered useless. For some reason Seth, and Brady were spared.

"Where is she?!" he roared in my face. Eyes black as night tearing into my very soul. "Safe." I croaked before I was too dispatched watching them run deep into our land. What have I done?

Edward's P.O.V

Oh this was rich. The mangy mutts so easily dispatched by my family. I've never seen such rage and aggression from my father. I watched them race off to search for my Bella. I knew where she was and where she wasn't. The sleeping girl laid here with me. The other human they hid her with was very satisfying. It was all too easy. I had heard it all. Charlie the dumbass blinded by the fake affections shown to him by Sue Clearwater. Sue, demented into to wanting a mate for her daughter laid the foundation for her capture. She didn't care that Leah hadn't Imprinted on my Bella. She just wanted someone for her daughter to love. Leah, the filth, flashing thoughts of want for mine. Dreaming of having her mind and soul. Never. My body hummed with happiness that once again I had what belonged to me. We would go far away from this wretched place. I'm not concerned with them finding my scent. The stench of the animals here would cover us nicely until it was too late for them to notice I'd been here. If they wanted to paint me a criminal, I would show them one. "Soon love. We will consummate our relationship and I will consume the thing that has taunted me for so long." A few things was needed from my house in Alaska before our journey. I smile and take my leave for once again, Isabella Swan, was _mine._

Rosalie's P.O.V

Scent. Stupid dogs. Gone. Young gone. _Look harder damn it! Check every single house. Burn it to the ground if you have to! _No scent. Just dog stink. _There's a house! Look there! _Human Blood. So good. _No! DO NOT get distracted! _Stop breathing. Dead. Smell vampire. _Holy mother of shit no. That rat bastard! _*Roar of the gods* Other vampires. Family. My family. "Gone. Taken." *all look around and smell.* Edward. Threat. _Do what you have to. _Kill.

Bella's P.O.V

Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow! This is the king of headaches. Where am I? White walls with high ceilings. Soft cushions and day light. "Morning, love." Fuck.

There he sat, hair disheveled and crazy grin in place. I am sooooo screwed. A year ago I would have been ecstatic to see his face. Now I fear for my life. I'm here because I didn't listen to a thing Jasper taught me. Never turn your back to your enemy. I sealed my fate when I walked out that door. "Come, Bella. We have much to do before we leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Edward." His eye twitches. "But you are. And I said come." I forced myself to stay still. He couldn't take my disobedience any longer and blurred me to my feet.

"When I tell you to do something you do it!" His look softens a bit. "Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good. This is for us." God he's crazy. He fixed me food but I barely ate. I hope my parents find me. Please, please find me. Afterwards I was instructed to bathe and sat in to the room until he came up there. A bath would be nice, but I can't shake the feeling of fear being naked in the house with him. When I was done I looked for a phone, anything to use to get help. The phone had been ripped apart, no computer, the only thing in the room was a roaring fire place, soft bed, and a window.

The door closing snapped my attention towards the deranged vampire. He was shirtless. Oh god no. No! I pushed myself into the first corner I could find. He slowly approached drawing out my fear.

"This is good for us, Bella. We will be one after this." My panic was voiced in my breathing I slid down the wall and all but hugged the fireplace out line. In every step I grew into more despair. His wicked grin touching me into sickness before he even got to me. _Fight Bella. _I looked around to find my Rosalie mirage. I've lost it again. _Damn it Bella, come on! Fight him!_

I glanced around the room frantically. Fight him? With what? He's a vampire for god sakes! He's reached me. I'm in his arms locked tightly. His nose runs along my jaw line. My shirt ripped before I blinked and I was turned around to face the wall while he smelled my hair. God just kill me now. Don't let me fall to this ungodly crime. The fire roared and then it clicked.

My one shot.

A little shovel for stirring the fire was my salvation. _Make it count._ My rose said strongly.

In one scoop I shoveled and slung the molten hot rocks, dust, and object in his face. A pleasing scream of anguish and I was released. I wasted no time in fleeing from the room and house. The woods sheltering me as the screams still rung out. My heart pounded a million miles per second. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going away from there. I ran until the screams became distant.

Until exhaustion clenched it's jaws around me. _Keep going, my Bella. Don't stop love, please run. _"I can't rose. I can't." _You can. Come on. _My jelly legs moved once more, the pain eased but not forgotten as a new found determination set in. 15 minutes of running I collapsed in the yard of a large 3 story log cabin. "Please." I murmured into the air as my vision blurred. Wind whipped around me and I strained to move, speak, see clearly the new arrival. "You're safe, young one. I promise." Is all I heard as Golden eyes of worry and promise is the last thing I saw.

* * *

><p>Edward's P.O.V<p>

That bitch! I try and give her a gift and she does this! The little insolent brat was about to be given this one chance at the perfection that is my body. She should have been grateful. I had plans for us. To let her love me, to travel and show her the world for a few years. Then to have the pleasure of sustaining me for eternity. Now she will get none of these things. I will find her. She will rue the day she destroyed my beautiful face. I will burn forks to the ground for what she has done. Three things were certain as I stewed in my anger. One, she will have me in any way I wish. Two, Charlie Swan's life has been forfeit by his daughter's hand. Three, Isabella Swan will beg for death when I am through with her.

Sam's P.O.V

The destruction I found in my home crippled me beyond repair. My beloved fiancé, murdered, cut down where she stood. I couldn't breath. Damn them vampires. Damn them all to hell. We were protecting the innocent, doing our job, or birthright! This injustice would not go unpunished. Oh my Emily. My love, my life, I will avenge you. This is war.

Bella's P.O.V

For the second time today I awoke in a panic. Unfamiliar housing and bedding around me. My movement was restricted due to being tucked in so tightly in the fluffy thick blanket. Once free I maneuvered from the room as quietly as I could. The large room was beautiful. Set with plush leather seating for the rustic look of it. Stuffed animals littered the walls in decoration. Large ceiling to floor windows casting out the view of the lovely snowy mountains . Wood carved fireplace to the side setting off the room.

"Hello, dear." I scream and fumble forward from the stairs. I'm waiting to smack the ground and break my neck but I'm not. The voice caught me and here I am hovering the ground looking at a pair of golden eyes and olive skin. I'm so relieved that I burst into tears clutching on to the woman for dear life. "It's ok, shh. No one is going to hurt you." The slight Spanish tinge to her voice is soothing.

When I recovered enough to speak we were on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened? How are you out here all alone?" She was trying to seem human, I decided to put her out of her misery.

"I was attacked. A vampire kidnapped me and tried to rape me. I escaped and stumbled into your yard." She looked surprise. "How is it that you know about us?"

She waited for my reaction to the word 'us'. "My family are vampires. I was stolen from them."

"Well no one is going to hurt you here." She nodded in finality. "How can you be so sure? He is strong, he is very fast. He could be here and we not know it!" At that thought I turned every which way I could looking for the eyes of my death. "Sweetheart, if he was here he would have been dead a long time ago. There are five of us that live here. The other three are out hunting and I assure you that they would have heard if anyone stepped onto our territory."

There's five of them? Wow, I did not see that coming. "I'm Carmen. And you are?"

"Bella Swan." She tenses. "You've heard of me." It comes out as boredom and she nods. "The Cullens love you greatly. I'm sure they are very worried about you."

"I'm worried about them too. I've been kidnapped twice, almost raped, and killed. I just want to go home." She takes pity on me and hugs me to her chest. "We will call them and let them know that you are safe." She looks towards the door. "My family is home. Are you going to be ok with them so close? I promise they will not hurt you." I trusted her and agreed to the new arrivals, not that I really had a choice. When the ok was given, four more vampires were standing in the room with us.

The only man in the coven smiled warmly to me. He looked to be of similar heritage of Carmen. The same olive skin and Spanish undertones to his voice. The women, all blond and beautiful, stood with confidence but each one to their own personal character. One, playful and full of excitement, the other curious and soft, the last…The last graceful, powerful, inviting. Only about 5'9 is height but the air around her made her seem much taller. Silken, long hair cascading around her shoulders. Legs that went on for years. Face painted in such a manner that she would make you damn any god you saw fit. Perfection.

"Hello, I'm Tanya Denali."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm behind a bulletproof glass so you can't shoot me. I'm still writting. I had to go to a dark place for the Edward Bella scene. I need a moment to cheer myself back up. The chapter I will try and pump out ina few hours. <strong>_

_**I originally had no intentions of bring the Denali's into this story, but I also didn't plan on it being this long. lol oh well. Goin' with the flow. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	11. Pride and Prejudice

_**Thank you all for your support without you this story wouldn't be much. Glad you like it. The pm's about charlie will be answered in this chapter as well as Bella's mate. **_

_**I do not own Twilight. I wish I did. **_

_**you know the drill: Kochabilka, Indomitos Instinctu, AliceIvyRose, bethanyhopeless, shane 76, MrsJacobBlack25. Thank you so much.**_

_**If I don't pm you I'll do my best to answer your questions in the next chapter. : )**_

* * *

><p>Charlie's P.O.V<p>

Looking back at some things I couldn't place my daughter's attitude. I can't place where all her anger for me has come from. I'm embarrassed by her actions in front of my friends and people that she cast aside. Ever since that Cullen boy, she hasn't been the same. And every since their return, she has become distant and hardened. That's not my Bella. I love her and her mother. It was her that kept her away from me. I try my best to do things for her. We eat together, watch some games, even hang out with the Blacks for time to time.

Yeah, it's been a while since they've seen each other but Jacob is a good boy. She'd be well off with him instead of Edward. Sue's kids are great as well. Leah, although standoffish, is a strong willed young woman with her life in order. Bella would benefit from hanging around with her. I wouldn't mind Bella staying with Sue while the guys and I fished. She would be taken care of. What doesn't she want to be on La Push?

"Because it's overrun with filthy mutts." I turn to see the one person I don't want to.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in my house?" My gun is not but five inches from me. "I let myself in. As for why I'm here, well, that is your daughter's fault." What happened to his face? He growls? And storms over to my chair.

"Your stupid daughter did this to me." Can't say I'm not proud of it a bit. "What do you mean overridden by mutts?" Keep him distracted. He seems manic with barely controlled rage.

"You're right. I am barely controlling myself. From killing you, like your daughter, your blood is very potent." The hell? "I'm a vampire Charlie. I'm a lethal weapon, mankind's ultimate enemy. As for the mutt thing. That little land you like to visit holds animals far worse than I. Wolves Charlie, wolves." He's nuts I swear. Just a little closer and- "If you want to reach for your gun by all means do so. You'll find that it won't help you in the slightest."

"Well son, you're here to kill me with crazy talk of vampires, the La Push people turn into giant wolves and my gun will have no effect on you should I have to use it. Should I uh, call someone for you? You seem like you need help." The nut job had the nerve to smirk at me.

"I guess a demonstration is in order." Faster than I could track him, I'm in the air with a cold death grip around me neck. "With a flick of my wrist, I could turn you into fertilizer." I'm dropped and he has vanished. Just as he disappeared her returned in the same manner. "As if you could out run me." He takes hold of my gun and squeezes, twisting the metal, compressing it until it is the size of a marble. "As if you could fight me off." My god. "Like you ever stood a chance." Darkness surrounds me and my thoughts are one thing. I hope Bella is safe.

Carlisle's P.O.V

Our joy couldn't be more now that we knew our Bella was safe. She was taken to Denali and is now under the care of our cousins. We've never moved so fast in our lives. Within the new 2 hours we were approaching the Denali cabin. When the territory was crossed the scents of the vampires hit is hard. My family, very much still lost in themselves, let loose a series of snarls and growls. It only became worse when we picked up Bella's scent as well. Before I could utter a single word everyone pounced. We tore through the house with a fierceness. I felt myself slipping back once again. Tanya stood to our left holding her family back with a look of understanding.

"Where?" I'm losing it.

"In my room." And next blink we were there looking down at a sleeping human. _Our _sleeping human. The calls of loud purrs was enough to stir her a bit but not wake her. Our unneeded sigh of relief along with her little, soft snores what the only thing heard. _Safe. _My beast calmed a bit. Esme slipped into bed with our daughter and began her soothing hum to keep Bella calm and subdued. Everyone else had either sat down on the floor or hovered close by. It would be some time before they calmed down. I didn't want to leave my wife and child but as a leader I had duties. The Denali's were all gathered in the living room waiting patently.

"We can't thank you enough."

"No thanks needed Carlisle. She was in need of help and we are all too happy to oblige." They always were kind people, this just further expanded their kindness. "What have you gotten yourselves into this time, my friend?" Eleazar asks with a hint of relief and amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Our daughter, Bella, was kidnapped. We broke the treaty with the wolves. It's their fault that we attacked. If they didn't try and hold her away from us, we would have left them alone. She is precious to us."

"I can see that, old friend. Tell us, where is Edward?" My growl forced a responding one from Esme in warning to not wake our daughter. I huff and action out of character for me. "He took her from the wolves while we fought them. He's lost in his own desires." All raise an eyebrow in surprise and anger? "What? What is it you know?"

"Maybe you should sit down for this."

"Tell me." My clipped tone sparks Tanya's attention. "Do not snap at my coven mate Carlisle. It is rude and as leader I won't allow it. It's not your style to be rude." The last part was said softly and I avert my head in shame. She's right, I apologize to Carmen and do as I'm told.

I suppose I expected bad news but nothing like what Carmen has told me. That, _thing, _has touched my child. Has tried to defile her in such nasty ways, I can't handle this! I'm pacing the room with snarls and loud growls causing the Denali's to back away in shock at my unusual behavior.

"Carlisle, just calm down. Bella is safe now. Don't-" Another step back when a loud roar rips through me. My mistake is realized too late when I'm in site of a angry Esme smacking the back of my head. My whimpers of sorry do nothing to lessen her annoyance with me. Bella's heartbeat quickens telling us she's awake and I'm shrunk under Esme's gaze once more. She shakes her head tightly before shooting back upstairs to our child.

Tanya's P.O.V

I've never seen the usually well together family so disarrayed and discombobulated. It is clear their care for the young one goes beyond what even they can understand. How does one little girl trap not just one vampire but six. The Cullens no less, the perfect family, careful in every way. To see them like this is…wow, just wow. Carlisle refuse Edward something? Never thought I'd see this day. Esme so primal and basic, glad to witness it. Jasper, the tough, analytical one, reduced to a puddle of mush in this girl's presence. She even has the Ice Queen is waiting at her every whim! True interactions between the family in there beast was just down right funny. Esme protecting her 'cub' and the siblings huddled around her, her personal defensive line. Poor girl wasn't going to get privacy for the next century. I giggled watching Carlisle all but grovel at Esme's feet in apology for waking the sleeping girl. Esme losing some hostility but still upset. My eyes take in the coddled girl perched in Esme's unbreakable embrace. So thin and gangly but beautiful. Rosy plump lips a bit crooked but so cute. Redish- brown hair hanging past her shoulders. Her pale skin rivaled ours to a fault but flawless. She would make a lovely vampire. She looked up and our eyes met. Her eyes…shit.

I knew what I was wearing.

I knew what I was wearing down to the last drop. It was just winter time so the humans were all bundled up. I chose to start with an off white sweater, designer of course. The neck folded down to the top of my breast. The pendant given to me by my creator and mother, Sasha. Dark blue skinny jeans sticking in all the right places. My suede knee high boots to cap the finish. I've been told I'm vain, but to an certain extent, I've never gotten to know my true beauty as a human. Such luxuries weren't allotted to me and I was going to exercise my gifts this time. I met my sisters and they too fell to the same things as I did as humans. Once we all found each other we knew it was meant to be. Not by blood but they are just as well my siblings. For over a thousand years we've stuck to one another adding two more to our group along the way. Things were great and solid between our family. I've never been more secure with myself in my entire existence, until those eyes. Doe eyes hooking me in telling me that I am complete. Whispering to my soul that it's other half has come to join it. The feelings erupting inside of me was bone shattering. How is it that I've not known how empty I was? I didn't know I was a shell, hallow, lifeless.

I knew what I was wearing though.

* * *

><p>Charlie's P.O.V<p>

Darkness. Burn. Painful. Fire.

I've been around for a long time. 43 years in fact. I've had my fair share or pain and discomfort, by god this by far the worst. Liquid fair snaking it's way through my body singeing all in it's wake. Walls of pain crashing in on me taking all I knew and reducing it to nothing. Can't scream, can't breath. Movement isn't an option either. To fell every single one of your nerves scorched and snap in and out of place driving you to madness. Leading you into the deepest subconscious you have sticky with insanity. Memories you can't place from long ago. Graduating college, that bad idea that haunted you throughout high school, the first preschool outfit worn. Can't breath. The birth of my only child, her little feet kicking as she wailed into the room. My wedding day leaning over a toilet losing my dinner from the nerves.

_Thump, thump_.

Holding my wife and child at her first Christmas.

_Thump, thump_.

Kissing her first wound and wrapping it up.

_Thump. Thump_.

Losing my wife and child.

_Thump…thump_.

Getting her back after 16 years.

_Thump…thump_.

Losing her all over again.

_Thump_.

Darkness. Soothing. Relief. _Burn._

Jacob's P.O.V

We were scouting the area non-stop thanks to the damn bloodsuckers. It's been three days with Sam out of commission, and I was now Alpha. They would pay for what they did to Emily. An innocent woman taken away from this life too early by those monsters. We will spare no one in our hunt. First we had to regroup and plan. They would be back eventually and if they didn't we would find them. A howl from Embry calls all wolves to him. When we reach the clearing he's sitting next to a body, unmoving and silent.

Oh no. I padded over hoping all the way it wasn't true. They didn't, couldn't, wait…of course they could. It was too late, Charlie was gone. Damn it! Dad is going to take this one hard. I ordered the pack back and waited. After a few minutes his blood red eyes snapped open and he jumped away from us hissing. This is heartbreaking. He looked pale and strong. Not slightly hunched man I knew. His hair, once balding now full with a dark copper hint to it. He grew a few inches in height putting him at 5'11 to his once 5'8. He looked good, but then I remembered what he was when his fangs dropped. This was no longer the friend of my father but the threat to everything we know.

"Charlie." Don't break down, Jacob. Nerves of steal. "Jacob? What's going on?" His deep baritone voice like false honey to my ears.

"You've been killed Charlie. Changed, into a monster." he looks down at himself confused by my words.

"I don't feel like a monster. I feel, great. Better than I have in years." He stops and his eyes widen taking in his surroundings. "Don't move Jacob. Stay very still. There are giant wolves behind you." I wanted to laugh so badly, but I couldn't. Not when I knew what was coming for him.

"I know Charlie. I'm one of them. This is my pack. They won't hurt me. They only hunt one thing. Vampires, Charlie, what you are." His shock turns my stomach and I'm so close to losing it by now. He didn't deserve this, he was a good man. Those Cullens will pay, I swear by my grandfather they will pay. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember sitting in my house thinking about Bella then-" We waited. "-Then Edward showed up." Growls filter the forest running off the wildlife. I knew it. "He said that Bella was the reason for my death. That he was going to, oh god, I gotta find Bella." He looked around and that's when we surrounded him. "Jacob?" He looked pained by the betrayal.

"I'm sorry Charlie. We can't let you leave. And I'm so, _so_ sorry that we have to do this to you." Tears stream down my face while I walk up to the man I came to know as a second father. "Why?" He chocked out caving in on himself. "How do you feel?" He thinks for a moment before grabbing his neck.

"My throat burns a little bit." I sighed, "That's why." The command was given and my wolves attacked.

Edward's P.O.V

Beautiful. Just, beautiful. Watching the pathetic animals fight was a site to behold. They tried to be quick and painless with the old man but he'd proven to be a worthy adversary for them. Charlie's enhanced strength crushed bones as he delivered punches to the stupid dogs made me somewhat proud to call him mine. Every time one or two wolves would jump to strike Charlie would dodge only to strike the wolf closest to him. Sadly, he didn't kill them, but the old man did manage to escape within a mile of his life. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. The majority won, Tanya is mated to the oh so wanted Bella Swan. Sorry for the few disappointed ones that wanted Leah, garrett, Rose, even Kate. Maybe the next story (hint wink) Hope you like it. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	12. Denalis' in Love

_**Sorry about the lack of updating yesterday. Work was calling me. But here I am and with a new chapter. **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**here we go: mira1111, AmazonianTheifEss, Tandr23, KidfireRyuu, Nghtwng77. Thank you tons.**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to: nikalex. Thank you for the support and messages to keep me going that much more. **_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

If there's one thing I learned it's that vampires, although dangerous, are insanely cute when taking care of their things. Until that thing is you. I've been poked, cuddled, followed, fed, and damn near bathed! I can't walk 10 inches without being swept up into cold arms and asked, 'Where you going Bella?' then given the best damn pouty face in the world. I'm frustrated but I understand, it's still an inconvenience. The Denali's have been gracious enough to let us stay until we get our bearings. Carmen has expressed that she wanted us to stay until the end of time. That's another thing. It's already been a week and things are a little…Tense. When I called Charlie to let him know that I would be gone for a while it was under Carlisle's supervision. Charlie didn't answer but he normally doesn't when he's out fishing.

Three days ago when I was showering I stayed a bit longer to appreciate the warm flow of the water. The curtain was pulled back scaring the immortal day lights out of me and I was lifted from the tub. My captor, the blond bombshell that she is, preceded to tell me that I took too long and that Esme was ready to feed me. I was left no room to argue because, and I quote, 'I'm Rosalie Hale, there's nothing you can do about this.' Today I was to spend a little time with the Denali's learning about them. It's something I've been meaning to do that for some time but haven't been allowed to really. As promised, I had every Denali downstairs…and every Cullen. Both parties talking and catching up with one another. My feet didn't even hit the bottom step before I was carried to the couch by Emmett.

"You guys really have to stop doing that."

"Nope, not gonna happen Belly." That nick name. "Really?"

"Really, to show you, I'll continue to do it."

"No I meant the name calling, Em." He froze. Emmett purring is slightly funny, creepy, with a dash of really freaking cute. "What did I do?" His bright smile blinding me.

"You called me Em. You haven't done that since…" She trailed off becoming very sad. "Hey, it's ok. I'm doing better with that." I wanted to reassure them because I don't think I could handle anymore 'making it up to me' at the moment. I was set between Esme and Carlisle like normal with everyone else close. Very close. Kate's amused face told me that she was about to make a joke in bad taste, Alice's warning growl just confirmed it. Kate snickered at the pixie woman knowing she saw it. Tanya looked ad if she wanted to join us but was deciding not to. She looked gorgeous today, really she looks amazing every day. The undeniable urge to be near her and learn everything I can was slightly putting me on edge.

"So Bella, I was just wondering something." "Kate." Alice narrowed her eyes a bit if she wasn't my sister I'd say it was hot but now I just feel gross for thinking that. It's the eyes and dark eye liner. Gets me every time.

"How does it feel to have damn near every supernatural waiting on you hand and foot?" her smirk told me this was a trap. Kate was tricky, and an even bigger jokester than Emmett. What really set Emmett and her part was that, no offense big brother, but Kate was smart. She knew how to steer things in the direction she wanted.

"Um, it's different. I'm not use to it but I'm starting to get use to it. It won't last forever though."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Irina joined in, great, I'm doomed. Kate and Irina together were hell to get away from. "Well, once I'm changed I won't be so fragile and everyone won't be so on edge. Right?" The last part directed to my parents. Dad opted for the blank stare and Mom looked like I've sprouted another head.

"Well Bella, you see we-*sigh* it's not that we wouldn't-"

"-Bella will always be our baby and treated as our baby." I did not see that coming, maybe I did. Oh dear. An eternity of coddling, oh no. "Well, Bella would you mind if I talked to you for a moment?" Eleazar asked politely seeing the look of horror on my face.

"About what?" Carlisle perked up looking at his old friend. "Just wanted to know if I was correct about her abilities."

"That can be done here old friend, with one touch, in front of us." Oh lord. Eleazar is a smart man he'll get the not so subtle hint. "Ah, yes, well Bella?" I know you tried Eleazar.

"Sure." She flew to me in a heartbeat which set off growls. What surprised me and it looks like her, is that Tanya was one of them. "Slowly Eleazar, slowly." he realized his mistake. He took one touch and frowned then smiled the biggest I've seen since we got here. "Just as I thought, you're a shield. A very powerful one at that." That's nice, I guess. "What does that do?"

"Well, you can block mental attacks but suspect that once you're turned it will manifest and develop into a physical defense as well. It's really rare and powerful." That's good, I like being able to care for myself.

"Our Bella has always been special." Jasper beams at the news.

"Ah, Major." Jasper nods for her to continue. "Just wondering how you're doing with all of this." She gestures to all of us. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, I know you've had complications being around the young one early on, and now you can't stay away." She's baiting him and I know it.

"I learned from my mistakes and improved so I won't have to be away from Bella again." Her smile creeps up higher and higher. "So you've pretty much got it under control then?" Don't fall for it Jasper.

"I'd like to think so, yes." "Kata." Irina drawls out lazily. "So, if I were to, I don't know, feel something towards Isabella it wouldn't bother you?"

"What are you getting at Kate?" Rosalie asked now sitting forward slightly. "nothing really. Just, what if I felt this!"

I don't know what she sent to jasper's emotions but damn it if he didn't react to it. Jasper stumbled back to recover from the blast but Rose worried me. She took one deep whiff of the air and instantly black eyes and snarls. Kate giggled before taking off throughout the house with an angry Jasper and a snarling Rosalie behind her.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's not house broken." Carmen apologized looking annoyed with her coven mate. Three blurs pass back through the living room with a giggling Kate at the front headed out the door.

The only passing words, "Man they're so angry I swear!" And more giggles, growls, and snarls. I sigh at the scene but will admit to a polite humor in the situation. I just hope she can run fast enough. Tanya looked upset with her sister but like it was an everyday thing. 20 minutes passed by when they finally returned with a smirking Kate and a very agitated Rose, and Jasper. "If you're quite done now Katarina."

"I'm done oh lovely leader of mine. For now." More growls. "Bella you must be starving, can I cook for you?"

"Sure, Carmen. Thank you." I went to stand but was held firmly in place by mom. "I'll do it." For the love of- "It's ok Esme, Carman can do it. You could for me all the time any ways. You deserve a break." And with that I left quickly before I could be protested against.

Esme's P.O.V

My little girl doesn't want me to cook for her? I always cook for her. I will have to watch Carmen. She is taking away my Isabella. I can not allow that. I looked at my darling husband and he too had this far off look watching Eleazar follow them. Kate already is on my list with the blast of lust she sent to Jasper earlier. She can't come within 10 feet of my baby. _Keep safe._ Yes, I will keep her safe. _Mine. All mine. _Yes, she is mine. Mine to hold, to protect, and the cook for damn it! "Esme?" A correction has to be made and soon. "Esme?" I look over to my love. We search each other's eyes from a moment before nodding. Yes, correction.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Oh boy am I mad. Kate has no right to feel that way about MY baby sister. Her arousal still burned my nose Just thinking about the Russian woman putting her hands anywhere near my Bella set me off again. Her stupid smirk taunting me. Bella believes we overrate but we can't help it. She has no clue what it's like. If we really didn't restrain ourselves, she'd beg us to go back to the way it was before. I kept watching Tanya as well. Her growl earlier set her apart from the others. The way her eyes followed Bella's every move with concern. I don't like it, not one bit. And they way she watched me like I was going to snap. Bella sneaked glances at her when she thought no one was looking. It's understandable, we are very seductive creatures. We appeal to her every sense, I didn't know how much until a few days ago.

_Memory_

_Everyone was hunting if shifts. Today was Esme's and Carlisle's turn, Emmett and Jasper went to scout the area, and Alice was shopping per usual. Bella was in her room reading after sending Kate and Irina away from their constant picking. I paced outside her door trying to find the will power to go back downstairs. None could be found, the next moment I was in the room with a startled Bella. "H-Hey Rose. You scared me."_

_ "I'm sorry Bella. How are you today?" She closes her book before she responds. "I'm ok. It's been a quiet day so far. I'm happy for it, not that I don't enjoy you guys. It's just nice for a few human moments lately." I offer her a small smile, something I'm still getting use to. _

_"I'm sorry that we crowd you Bella, but you must understand that we are fighting instinct here. It's not very easy to do." _

_"Rose, Emmett airlifted me because of a broken glass that was in the kitchen, and Jasper all but declared war on the bees because I'm scared of them." She deadpanned with a light smirk. "Yes I know, but that's my point. What you find extreme we called mild. Your breakable Bella. You say you aren't that clumsy, I'm sorry but you are. To us you are a porcelain doll with an expiration date." I paused as my words register to me._

_ "An expiration date. You are so weak." My fangs dropped as I looked over her. She became alarmed and bunched together. "Rose?" In a flash I was by her side taking her into my arms. "So breakable and so human." I fade into myself. Myself…my…self….mine. Must nuzzle. Mark with scent. "Rose?" _

_"My Bella." *climbs on her forcing us into a laying position.* "Ah rose not again. Damn it." *purrs increase.* "You will be strong."_

No! Don't you bite her! Esme will be so pissed! _Make mine. "MINE!" "Alright Rose, time for you to walk it off." *Choke hold from Vampire* Threats! _It's just Tanya and Kate. I'm glad they showed up. _Can't see her. Must see her. "You're not going back in that room until you come back Rose." *Hisses* "You want to play little beast? Alright then." _

_Memory End_

Every since Kate has been enjoying the fact that I lost control and had to be pulled away. We fought for close to 30 minutes before she had me pinned. However, I am grateful that she kept me busy and didn't hurt me like we both know she could have. Also, I'm happy that Bella wasn't afraid of me after that. She just merely hugged me and then bitched me out a little. Tanya on the other hand, hasn't let me alone with her since.

Tanya's P.O.V

Bella looked so beautiful. How could something so perfect be meant for me? Me, the alleged succubus, a mate so beautiful, so kind and accepting. I could have killed Rosalie for what she almost did. I'm glad Kate was with me for I don't think I would have restrained myself. Bella would have never forgave me if I hurt rose. I no longer made fun of the Cullens and their problem because now I too suffered the same. Only my beast was screaming at me to take her. Take her and make her mine in everyway possible. She would glance my way and set me off a little bit at a time. With Esme and Carlisle so frustrated and worried, it was hard to get close to the little woman. Like now, Carmen was cooking for Bella and Esme was sitting with her at the bar all but blocking her from everything in site. It's infuriating to say the least. They hovered although I understand why, it's maddening. The closest I'm able to get is the door way.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jasper floated in whispering so only we could hear. If any of them found out I figured it would be jasper first. I'm sure Alice knows as well. " I'll take it slow. She has so much to deal with at the moment." He nods watching Bella in an animated discussion with Carmen much to Esme's annoyance. "You'll be good to her?"

"You know I will." My annoyance showing now. "Good. And congratulations." He turns to leave and says, "Oh, you have to tell Esme and Carlisle." Shit.

Bella's P.O.V

In all it's been a lovely week. I've talked with Carmen tons, half successfully escaped Kate and Irina's pranks, and made it out from Rose's second bite attempt. Eleazar is a very bright man. I enjoy spending time with him and talking about different subjects. He also has so many books he's collected. The Spanish man was just amazing, I see why the Cullens enjoyed them for so long. Carmen was an exceptional cook and just plain fun to be around. She sung while she worked seeming to be happy to be doing it again. When we talked, she would act out certain things that really got her high strung. Watching her and Eleazar scold Kate was great too. I know that Kate is older by far than them both, but whenever her jokes got a little racy or out of hand a stern look from Eleazar and reprimand from Carmen straightened her out. Tanya didn't say much but was around. I wish she would talk to me. That thought lead me to go find her and hopefully my nerves wouldn't get in the way.

I didn't have to go far, I found her in the study looking over a book. "Hey Tanya." Damn I'm pathetic. "Hello Bella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She purred to me, her eyes melting me in a heartbeat. Speaking of heartbeat mine's going insane.

"Uh- I was j-just wandering a-around a-and wan-ted to say hey?" Three cheers for the stutter bus known as Isabella Swan everybody. Her sexy smirk just killed me.

"Well, I'm flattered for the thought. No Cullens with you?"

"They're hunting. I slipped away from Emmett."

"Ah. I imagine he'll be freaking out soon." Her laugh is like sex to my ears. Well, what I imagine sex to be like since I'm a virgin. I wonder what sex with Tanya would- "You are Bella?" Holy crap! She's right in front of me! I didn't even notice her move.

"y-yeah, I'm o-ok." I lied. She's so close and I can't seem to find my breath. "You seem…flustered." Eyes dancing with amusement.

My step back did wonders but I had to get out of here before I did something stupid like, oh I don't know, kiss her. "I'm ok, I swear. I'll let you get back to your reading." High five for me making a completely solid sentence. When I turned to leave she grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips. So soft and juicy, lord did that feel good.

"Come by anytime Bella." Her heavy voice made me drip with want. "O-o-o-ok, T-Tanya. B-bye." That dumbass stutter was back and with reinforcements.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so this is fluff chapter but I needed a bit of a break before we get into the heavy stuff again. I don't want to drop hints but things are going to get complicated and emotions will run even higher. Also, I know I'm moving slow with interactions from Tanya and Bella. I'm working on it, so you can't hang me just yet. Plus you guys would be bored without me. <strong>_

_**I don't know if I will be posting tonight. Some mates of mine have a gig at the local pub so I want to support them. I'll make it up to you tomorrow I swear. Rage on. **_

_**Alex**_


	13. Cullens vs Denalis (part I)

_***Knocks lightly* any one still here? *silence* well I'm sorry for the absence. REALLY sorry. *dagger goes flying through the room* Wow, ok, really reeeeeeeeaaallllly sorry.**_

_**You what this is: santoine3, Jennsanity, M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D, boxofwine, TheGreenHouse, wicca7002, BellamysGirl1, Saberclaw5544, IsaboJangles, silver radiance, SilverShawdow19, brightmoon78, killerpizza504, Kwimen, Kelly's Shadow, jbbowen1988, Caribee, Zamkou, nighters625. Thank you so much! : )**_

_**I no owns Twilight. After the delay of story I'm not sure I still own my life.**_

* * *

><p>Charlie's P.O.V<p>

A week ago I was Charles Gregory Swan, Chief of Police. Today I am Charlie, The vampire. My best friend's boy is the alpha of a wolf pack and my daughter apparently dated a psychopathic vampire. When I find her we are going to have a long talk about judgment and character. I've been running for days. Following scents that smell good then others that set me off in a negative way. I can't seem to focus. Every time I get a direct scent to follow, I hit another one and can't stop myself from following that. I need to find my Bella before Edward does. He's already told me that he will kill me and her, I can't let that happen. The new speed is amazing, and the strength I have to get use to. The constant burning in my throat is distracting and the only thing to sate it is the life force of another human being. Another…it feels wrong to even say that. I'm not human, I'm mankind's greatest killing machine. I never tire or falter when it comes to my prey.

I never asked for this but it's the life that I was given so I will adjust and make due. Every kill I've made since my change has made me hate myself a bit more every time. I've fed so hard that I've torn muscle and tissue. Completely separating body parts from each other. My prey literarily falls apart when I'm done. The site is sickening and I can't stand myself. One good thing I've come to realize, I'm a terrible father. I've ignored my daughter, left every chance I got to avoid awkward conversations, and tried to pawn her off on other people that she wasn't comfortable with. What the hell was I thinking? A father looks out for his child or children all the time, not part time. He thinks of their needs first and not take the word of their stranger over their inner emotions. He gets to know them and build a bond to further strengthen their relationship. I pushed my Bella into the arms of another. I've pushed her to Edward. The false security he offered drew her in like bugs to light.

His family filled the void of emptiness that hers could never. I understand now, I understand that she was just looking to be understood, listened to, loved. Damn, I'm dumb. I was angry at her for not trying to get along with the Blacks. How could she? She didn't know or trust them, it would have never worked. The harder I pushed the further she moved away. I deserved every word she spoke at the dinner. She said she didn't want to stay on the Reservation and now I know why. Jesus I tried to make her. With those monsters, she could have been killed. I get it now. She's probably worried about me , but I cannot go back. I can't put her in danger until I learn to control my urges. The blood lust is so powerful it's like I'm a different person. Like…a beast. I see myself doing it, call out to me, but can't stop. Never stop. I'm currently under a tree on the border of Alaska and Washington thinking. I've lost the scent of something especially delicious. It's not the scent of food but something else. It's so seductive I can't breathe my unnecessary breath. The smell makes my body sing with peace and happiness. Hum with anticipation, and jump for bliss. Bella, I must find her. I must make it up to her and keep her safe, at all cost.

Jacob's P.O.V

It had been 2 weeks since the Cullens fled, 1 and a half since Charlie escaped. Those bloodsuckers thought that the more they had the better chances they stood against us. Oh no, the more that stepped foot on our lands, the more wolves that turned. We were now 13 strong and counting. They made a big mistake leaving us alive after the fight. Now we know what abilities they posses. They're fast, and strong but we can match them. As a pack we run together and plan. No less than two to a vamp to ensure their end. Bella has become a traitor to her race. Choosing the vamps over her family?! Fine, then she will suffer the same fate. I tried to love her and her to love me. She was too wrapped up in the _Cullens _to see that she could have had a better life. Her father wouldn't be condemned to die, and she could have had a great honor being with a tribe member.

Not Leah. Leah, she is a stain on the tribe history. The first female to shift and the first to disgrace her people by loving a vamp _female _lover. Her thoughts as of late have become spaced out and disturbing. She wants Bella despite not Imprinting on the _girl. _I will monitor her closely. I don't trust her to execute the job once our plan succeeds. My plan, flawless. First we draw out the leeches, knowing that they will keep Bella far away from the fight, then we track down the scent. The mother and father vamp will stay close to her always. We learn their scent and become accustom to it. When we've killed them, we seek out Bella and end her. Their bestial side will blind them to planned attacks leaving them vulnerable. Sam will get the honor of killing the head Cullen man. Charlie will protect his child and I will be the one to kill him. He is only doing what he believes is right for his daughter. This life wasn't his choice and he is doing the best he can. I hate to bring him into this but really this isn't my fault. So I will do my duty as protector of the tribe, and kill all vampires.

Bella's P.O.V

I'm agitated. Like really, really agitated. I wanted to spend time with the Denali clan and learn the family that they were but my family, oh, they were not having that. Especially Esme, she was at Carmen's throat for no reason. The poor woman had to retreat from the room on several occasions because of some growling, snarling, or general rudeness from my mother. Carmen wanted to make me a nice meal, Esme took over, Carlisle wasn't any better. If Eleazar was even close to me her was nearly on top of me with shifty eyes. Now I've escaped with Carmen for a walk.

"I know she cares but really she has been a bit rude to you, and don't lie to me I know you've seen it." Carmen lets out a light laugh at my frustration. "Yes I have darling, but we're very possessive creatures. You are her young and I'm threat to her."

"How are you a threat, Carmen?" My animated talked had taken to a physical motion at this point.

"I'm a threat because I'm another mother figure, you've spent what time you could with me, she believes somewhere that I'm taking you away from her." My face contorts to disbelief. "That's not enough reason to growl every time you think about doing something for me."

"It's easy to forget yourself when your family is involved, young one. Families look out for one another and nothing stands in their way. I'll admit I've not been so innocent in my approach to this as well." I wait for her to come clean.

"Have you been secretly terrorizing my mother?"

"Yes and no. The day you came to us scared and hurt it triggered my other nature a little. To see something so fragile un cared for broken me. There is an overwhelming need to be there for you. I offer to cook because I want to care for you, I try and stay close by because you might need me. In secret, my beast is trying to lay claim to you. Esme's beast recognizes this and is protecting what is 'hers' at all cost." I didn't miss the light growl when 'hers' was spoken. This was a lot to take in. Apparently something about me screams helpless and supernatural beings want to care for me. That's a plus and a negative.

"Wow, that's, yeah I don't know what to do with the information. I went from one parent not caring and shipping me off, to another ignoring my existence. Now I have two families fighting to be in my life. First world problems." The hearty chuckle I received loosened me up a bit. "It is really complicated, my Bella." That line again, 'my Bella'. The wind whipped up a big gust running us back towards the house. When we got there a fuming Esme stood in the doorway to greet us. Great, I'm a big idiot.

"Where have you been?!" She hissed at Carmen. The flash of defiance in Carmen's eyes took me back a big when she set me down on my own feet, staring Esme down all the way.

"Go find Tanya darling, I'm sure she would love the company." I blushed at the mention of Tanya. The blond goddess still taunting me at every wake with her beauty. The two vampire women in front of me concerned me but neither would speak until I was out of range. Esme's enraged demeanor with Carmen's collected but challenging one. I found the lovely woman in the study reading away once again. I took a moment to just watch her in all her glory. Jesus she's beautiful. The luscious long legs crossed at the knee, delicate fingers tapping on the back of the book absently. Eyes ticking with each word, those plump lips sitting on her face, taunting me so.

"You stare any harder and your eyes will get stuck that way." Oh jeeze, busted once again. "I-I'm so-sorry. I didn't m-mean to stare." Damn you genetics. Her laugh melted me on the spot.

"It's fine really." _No you're fine really. _Shut up…self. _It's true, holy crap this woman could cure cancer with her looks._ I've lost it, I really have. "Bella? Are you alright?" Great now she thinks I'm insane. Speak you fool!

"Yep." Bravo nut job. "Not need to be nervous sweetheart. It's just me." She's right in front of me now. When did she get so close. Her scent is intoxicating, I'll drown in it if I could.

"T-Tanya, I-I-I"

"Shh, It's ok. Just feel." She's not leaning in is she? Oh my god this is my lucky day! Her hand traces the outline of my chin and lips. Her touch was cold but the fire left on my skin made me over heat. My belly dropped and released a wave of pleasure within me. Tanya was so close but stopped and took a deep sniff before she smiled brightly. Holy hell the dazzle, wait…she couldn't smell- oh god!

"No need to be embarrassed, love. I'm flattered." She's so sexual, her voice about three octaves lower than when we first started the talk. We both wanted this and her scent increased, I'm so dizzy right now.

"Well you two look cozy." Damn you Rosalie! I jerk back away embarrassed by my previous actions. "To what do we owe the pleasure Rosalie?" Tanya asked with a little bite in her words. She hasn't stopped looking at me or touching me yet. Rose walked all the way into the room but faltered a bit. She too took a sniff of the air much to my dismay. A grimace turned anger met her face before,

"Bella, I think Alice wanted to talk with you for a moment. Dinner should be soon." That's my cue to leave. What is it with these vampires dismissing me today? As I went to leave rose suddenly grabbed me into a big hug with a hard nuzzle. I'm surrounded by a scent in seconds. A test sniff was taken of my clothes before I was let go and sent away. I looked back at her and Tanya, who now had a matching look of anger on her face. It didn't hit me until I was back downstairs what rose had done, she marked me with her scent. Christ these vampires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Back into the writting room. I've barricaded myself with food, drinks, netflixs and my laptop. And I prom-*another dagger flies by* Bye everyone.<strong>_

_**alex**_


	14. Cullens vs Denalis (partII)

_**Ok, so here we go! Another one! Yay! Thank you for all the positive reviews and Pm's. **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to marlastiano Thank you so much for your words, concerns, and just really keeping me in line. Cheers to you mate.**_

* * *

><p>Esme's P.O.V<p>

I paced the house and waited patiently, almost going to find her myself. I don't like being so far away from her. The rational part of me is saying that she is safe with Carmen but- …Carmen. The woman is pushing my buttons with my Bella. She thinks I can't see what it is that she is doing. Bella can't but my darling child has always been soft hearted. Every time she's around my other nature flares in warning. The subtle hints of dominance and challenge she issues towards me. I know that my little one is put out by my acting hostile to the woman and if the situation was different the Spanish woman would be my close friend. But like the saying goes, "All is fair in Love and War" and to love _is _war. I'm just the aggressor now.

I could finally hear Carmen's rapid foot fall. I almost jumped on the woman but I feared hurting my child as she was cradled in her arms. "Where have you been?!" Bella will scold me for that later. She set my baby down looking me dead on.

"Go and find Tanya darling, I'm sure she would love the company." There's that challenge again. Bella blushed at the mention of Tanya, something I would have to address later, right now I had a score to settle with this woman.

"You think I don't see what you are doing? You're not so subtle Carmen." She raises a delicate eye brow at me with a smug grin.

"Actually Esme I'm quiet subtle, if I didn't tell Bella what was going on with me, she wouldn't have noticed. I'll tell you what she has noticed though. Your hissing, growling, and terrible guest manners towards me." She's right, but I'm not giving her an inch. This is a display of pure domination between ourselves and the other. Her dark eyes giving away her true nature slipping in and out. Mine aren't any better causing a little irritation in my eyes.

"She'll understand one day. You know it's hard to control these new feelings. Once our beast has something, we never let it go."

"Ah but you did once. You allowed you _son _to cripple her trust in you all." A low growl rumbles out. She struck a nerve, an accurate nerve, but a nerve non the less. "A mistake to never be made again. Still, doesn't explain as to why I feel your beast trying to claim her right now."

She twitches a bit and I see the discomfort in her face. "It's hard to admit you're right but you are. The day I found her in the woods running for her life changed me in ways I never saw coming until it was too late. I don't regret it, and I will most certainly not give up without a fight. She just means too much to me now, Eleazar included. Although he is more mild mannered about it, it doesn't change that we both are in too deep with this now."

"I'm afraid that we are in an bit of a delicate conundrum. And may the best one win." With a nod from both of us we backed away never breaking eye contact.

Rosalie's P.O.V

The argument downstairs didn't go unnoticed with the house. The two woman at each other's throat over my sister. It was a bit unnerving to hear that another was trying to lay claim to Bella. That bit was surprising but not really. Carmen was a sweet woman but after the conversation she has just had with Esme, I'm not so sure. This was getting ugly and fast. We have a wolf pack determined to kill us, Bella's father probably thinking she's run off, and Edward vowing to get to Bella. I couldn't be more proud of my little sister for what she did. The bastard tried to rape her! He stole her from us and tried to defile her innocence. When she retold the story to us, it was a solid 4 hours before we calmed down. I loved that she scared his face thought. That's right Bella, never give up, always fight. To know that some twisted version of me manifested in her mind to aid her made me tingle with pride. Emmett took mom to hunt and to shine her with praise over that fight. You could hear a pin drop in the house, everyone tuned in to them.

Somewhere during the Eleazar comment both Carlisle and Eleazar huffed. One would think that Carlisle would take the gentle road but after his display of fury with the mutts one can never be sure like that again. I'm happy that he's finally got it. That he finally knows that it takes so heat at time to get things across. He's been babying those dogs for years. The lone heartbeat steered me away from my musings.

"You stare any harder and your eyes will get stuck that way." Tanya said. I wonder what she is doing to cause the young one to stare. Bella doesn't respond right away when she does her trade mark blush and stutter could be heard and smelled from here. It's time to investigate this further. As I drew closer to their location I wondered at some of the things Tanya was telling her. Very soft whispers drifted around and Bella's heart rate increased ten fold. The stutter more prominent now. When I reached the study the site I expected was not this. Not Bella trapped in a gentle embrace by the woman. Face so red you could mistaken her for a tomato. Tanya almost kissing her? " Well, don't you two look cozy?"

A startled Bella squeaked and jumped back from Tanya. "To what do we owe the pleasure Rosalie?" Her words a step away from being venomous. She never broke contact with Bella and it bothered me. I stepped up to reach Bella and stopped dead. Pheromones and Bella's arousal. How dare she seduce my sister? In what mind did she find it ok to dazzle her into a kiss. What would have happened if I wasn't there? Trust is broken with Tanya now.

"Bella, I think Alice wanted to talk with you for a moment. Dinner should be soon." It was rude, I know, but me and Ms. Denali had a bit to discuss. Before Bella got away I hugged her to reestablish my scent on her. When Bella was safely away I was at Tanya, hand around her neck. She didn't even look fazed at the threat that was Rosalie Fucking Hale. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?"

"Nothing that she doesn't want to happen, Rose." Her words only angered me more, the scents lingered. "You know that she can't resist our charms why did you cloud her with your pheromones?"

"An unfortunate reaction to being so close to _my mate." _Uh- what? I back away from her in surprise. The cracks healing instantly. "Your mate?" She nods and I'm sick. Vampires can't get sick but damn if I didn't.

"It's not the end of the world Rosalie. I thought you would at least be happy that Bella will have someone always."

"she has us!"

"Yes but to love romantically. While you all have your spouses she has no one. Had, no one. Her first love tried to rape and kill her." I hiss at the mention of our failure. Jasper knew, him and Alice, that's why they weren't kicking up so much fuss. Emmett would be happy regaurdless. Esme- oh dear. A smirk breaks loose and she looks confused. "You have to tell the parents." She sighs in defeat.

"I know, Jasper has already rubbed that one in." Sounds like Jazz. With nothing more to do I turned but mentioned, "Oh and Tanya? Just because you're over 1000 years old doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you should you hurt her. I would raze Alaska to the ground in my wake." Tanya smiled fondly at me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Rosalie." And with that I left. Bella has a true mate…I don't like it one bit.

Charlie's P.O.V

The day was breaking on day 10 of my new life. Through the news a man hunt has begun for me and my daughter. Bella was missing and it turned me around on the inside. All I think about is that monster finally has her. But to hear that the Cullens are also missing threw me for a loop. Surely they wouldn't be as cruel as their son? No, they would protect my daughter. I didn't know much about them but their kindness was one thing that was familiar. How I wish I could stay focused for one freaking second. I've found that amazing smell again. It's a light cinnamon and a flower of some sort. When I got the end of my chase what I found made me fall to my knees. Lord was she beautiful. Just a little shorter than me, piercing red eyes, womanly curves in all the right places, and the most vibrant red hair I've ever seen.

We stared at each other for a go part of 10 minutes unbelieving. Was she feeling what I was feeling right now? This warmth and love flowing through me. Love? Yes, love. It was love at first site, and this old man didn't even believe in that sort of junk. Yet here she was before me. Something within me was set on fire at the mere site of her and I couldn't contain myself any longer. As if reading my mind, we both bounded forward to each other in a pile of tangled limbs and wet kisses. This was so wrong but I couldn't help it. God I had to have more to her. In seconds I had her underneath me almost tearing our clothing to shreds. This was too quick but so needed. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. There was something that called me to her, begged me to mark her, to make her _mine. _When our more intimate places conjoined from the first time, my inner demon nearly howled with delight. Soft grunts and hard moans echoed in a chorus of music in the woods. Our entangled sin raged for hours upon hours.

The final battle cry shared scattered the rest of the animals that dared to linger, and my mouth clamped around a creamy, smooth shoulder. A slight pinch and then heaven. I was never to be alone again. This woman was mine and I was hers. When I gained enough restraint to straighten myself out and she the same, embarrassment set in at my actions. I've never experienced something so primal and needy. The woman gazed at me in bliss while I shyly turned away. "I think it's a bit late to me embarrassed."

"Ah, y-yeah. I'm j-just so new to a-all this." She cupped my face and placed a kiss on my lips. "I'll help you." The good lord has sent me an angel and I couldn't be more thankful. A thought accrued once I was over the initial shock. "I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"My name is Victoria."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You guys have no idea how hard it was to not make Rosalie Bella's mate. Also, I didn't want to make a smut scene with charlie. Gross. So I made it as small and undescriptive as possible. haha. I hope to have another chapter up before I leave for work. Thanks for reading. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	15. Cullens vs Denalis (partIII)

_**Ok here's your chatper and I'm offically late for work. The confusion about Alice and Emmett's not so strong reaction to Bella. I posted the reason in the review if you care to know. :) Everything I write has a reason. I can't tell you everything because then what's the point of the story? **_

_**I don't own twilight but I like playing with it.**_

_**Shoutout!: ladyaxii, Axinite15, edge3343**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: nikalex! Thanks mate!**_

_**I know the last one threw you all for a loop lol. I'm not done looping yet. Hang tight. **_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

My dream was interrupted by light purrs from under me. I'm sure I looked like crap when I shot up from my position. The vampire under me jumped at my sudden movement and I was met with black eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok Carlisle. I just wasn't expecting you to be here." His warm smile was always one of his greatest beauties. The man could stop wars with his smile and loving nature. His gentle kiss to my forehead made me snuggle closer into his side. "Sweetheart, you can't go back to sleep. Alice and Jasper are taking you out today and I believe that there is breakfast on the table for you." My unladylike grunt was met with his light chuckle.

"Come on, I'll take you downstairs." I didn't have to move thankfully while he carried me to the kitchen. As usual, Esme was waiting with a forehead kiss and a hug. Carmen did something interesting, she gifted me with a hug and forehead kiss as well. Things were getting a bit weird around here. Irina and Kate were tormenting Emmett on his games very loudly. Being the ever graceful one, I chocked in my laughter. Esme and Carmen hissed at the poor people while I regained my breath. I didn't miss the heated glares that were sent between the to older women around me. I knew what today meant for Alice, shopping spree. It's been too long for her since our last one together. I did my best to draw out my eating.

My breakfast was eaten in silence until, "Hi Bella!" I jumped right out my chair but cold arms steadied me. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem darlin'." Alice looked apologetic at her out burst. "We're all set to go as soon as you're done."

"But, I still need to shower and get clothes." The most mischievous smile I've ever seen crossed her face. "No, no, no, no, no! Alice, you are NOT going to bathe and dress me." My arms crossed, determined look on my face.

"Fine, I'll just get someone else to do it." She whispers something beyond my hearing range probably something evil I'm sure but I'm not backing down. Her smirk was a bit annoying and put me on the edge of my seat with worry. A smirking Alice Cullen wasn't something to play with. Judging by the apologetic look on Jasper, Carlisle's faces it wasn't good. Three brisk cuts of winds flew into the room and just as I thought, it wasn't good at all. Irina, Kate, _and _Rosalie stood before me all with matching grins. My eyes about popped out my head.

There was no words for this so I did the first stupid thing I thought of, I ran. The first corner of the house was rounded and proceeded to run. Rosalie was waiting at the end of the hallway with an amused expression. Lord, feet don't fail me now! I cut down a different hall away from her.

"You can't out run a vampire, Bella."

"I can try!" I shouted back to her. I know this is pointless but I'm scared for my life. I was lost at this point but didn't matter as long as I was running. Irina found me first then walked at leisure pace to taunt me. Jerk. When I turned the next corner I collided with a hard body. "No! Damn it!"

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Oh good, it's just Tanya. Oh crap, it's Tanya. "I-I uh, what?" She giggled at me and my entire body just slumps in comfort. Before I could gather my brain, I'm in cold arms. "Gotcha."

"No, no, no! Damn you Rose!" She laughs but kisses the side of my cheek. "Don't pout my Bella, it's only a little trip."

"It's not the trip I'm worried about, it's the apparent sponge bath I have to get." Tanya looks surprised. "You can't bathe her." Rose freezes. "Excuse me?" Oh no, I recognize that cold tone anywhere. It's the 'I'm Rosalie Hale and no one tells me what to do' tone.

"None of you can bathe her. She's an adult with private business and should be respected enough to do her own duties as she sees fit." I nod vigorously but I'm very curious as to the look she's giving Rose right now. It's even and a little flat but the voice held a hard, cutting finality to it. "Who do yo-"

"Don't worry Tanya, it was just a bit of fun. We're not going to do that to Isabella." Kate comes in sounding not like herself at all. She's cautious and her head is a lowered. She delivers Rose a warning glance before she is looking back down again. The hell is going on? Rose oh so slowly sets me down but not before trying to nuzzle me. I say try before the next thing Tanya does is growl making both rose, and kate step back.

"Freedom!" I shout before taking off to my room. I shouldn't have left but it was getting too crazy for me and I don't want to be bathe by someone else. After my shower I went to find Alice so we could leave. The delay would only agitate her more and I wasn't about to bring that wrath on myself. On the way out Emmett was teasing kate, something about being man handled. Tanya gives me a fond look and soul shattering smile. "I'm so excited!" And just like that the spell is broken. Oh god! I'm going shopping with Alice! Jasper chuckles at my panicked state but follows me out the door.

Emmett's P.O.V

We waited for the car to get out of hearing range before we all met in the living room. Both families seemed a bit divided lately but I understood why. That little human was getting under everyone's skin in just the right way. It's a bit frightening to see two of the most gentle of our kind so aggressive. "Ok, things have been a bit calm around us but the threats to our families is still there. The wolves will not let what has happened go but I doubt they will do a man hunt for us. Edward" The room hisses at his name. "is still around, and Charlie is now missing." Straight and too the point Carlisle, I like it. I'll admit, I like the new forward man he's become.

"Returning home isn't an option anymore. If we eve set foot in forks the wolves will be on us." Mom says for her spot by dad. Hell, I wouldn't mind a little throw down. Mom and dad alone could take out 3 or 4 of them. "Things here are a bit…tense, so we have to discuss living arrangements." He's treading carefully, I don't blame him. "Once we've built or bought a house we'll take our leave." The growls that erupt takes us by surprise. The Denalis' apparently didn't like this.

"You can't take Bella away. She is part of our family now too." Carmen pushes out with a little tremble.

"She's our daughter, where we go, she goes." Esme sits up facing our cousin's more. Oh here we go, excuse me while I contain my amusement. "But she is our sister now too, it would be cruel to separate us." Irina joins her coven members with a glare that could rival rosie's.

Speaking of rose, "so we should leave _our _sister?" Eyes darken throughout the room, low growls are constant at this point, and hard standoffs have been issued.

"Ok, everyone calm down. We can think of something to settle this. But, I have no intentions of leaving my daughter."

"Where was this mentally the first time, Carlisle?" At that jest from Eleazar both men crouch down in a fit of snarls and hisses. Esme and Carmen are right beside them in the same state with Rose, Irina, and Kate.

"Hold it!" All turn to look at me. Ok, time to shine.

"You all are acting like fucking newborns. The most important thing is Bella's safety. Did you forget what was said at the beginning of the meeting? The wolves want revenge, Charlie is fucking missing, Edward, is out to get her. What the hell is fighting each other going to do other than hurt Bella?" I stand and walk between the stupid people I call family my irritation clear on my face. "I've never in my existence seen this degree of retarded."

"She's your sister too Emmett."

"Yes, you're right rose. You want to know why I'm not at someone's throat right now? Because I don't feel guilty of leaving her. Neither dose Alice, we were forced, out voted. We fought every step of the way to stay with Bella. Yes, we still left but we've come to accept our mistakes and move past it. You all! Left without batting an eyelash. You rejected Bella and you're afraid that if you don't make up for it, she'll leave you." Maybe a low blow but it's true. Alice and I have thought about this a lot. Our beast at first was a little overwhelming to earn Bella back, but now it was content in her presence. We did everything we could. There is still a sadness that hangs over us from time to time but we are growing past it everyday. "You all need to come to terms with your own personal problems and quick before you scare Bella away. This right here? This fighting crap has to stop before we not only get ourselves killed, but Bella as well. Now, sit the fuck down, and let's get back to the more important issues at hand." I think, maybe…yes! They all sat down with mumbles of apologies on their lips.

My phone chirps, I know it's a bad time but I look at it anyways. 'Nicely done, Emmett. -Alice' I tried not to smile but I was rather proud of myself.

"I'm sorry, Emmett's right about this. We will wait for Bella to return to figure out what she would like to do about living arrangements. As for Edward, I suggest paired patrols around the territory until he is caught and killed." Whoa, I expected Carlisle to say talked to or some crap like that. Then again, he was a changed man when it came to Bella. After what he had tried to pull with bella, there would have been no negotiation for his life so, never mind.

"I agree, the wolves won't venture out this far, even if they do, our age alone is enough to stop their attack." Tanya spoke for the first time.

"What do we do when Bella asks about Charlie?" The silence said that no one knew.

"We don't lie to her. We've done that enough already." My permanent reply was spoken. All nod from my family. We all knew that Edward probably had gotten to Charlie in attempt the draw us out. When I got my hands on that asshole he was going to rue the day he messed with my bella.

Jasper's P.O.V

Bella's emotions were on full blast as my wife drug her through from store to store. I was just the bag holder and thank god vampires can't get tired. Both arms were already full with more on the way. The shopping was an excuse so they could talk about matters that needed attention. Also it was a bonus for Alice. "Oh bella! That looks great on you!" And another bag was added.

"Alice, if we don't get food soon I'm setting you on fire." The little firecracker that she was, bella finally put her foot down in the most adorable way. Alice wasn't concerned with her threat but took her to the food court anyways. I decided to free my arms of the bags before we were at it again. On my way back into the mall, I was hurdled into by a ball of lust and malice.

Two grotesque looking men were following by wife and sister. I'm glad I couldn't read their minds because I'm sure I would give in to my bloodlust and end them. I was furious. Why did humans have to be so mean to one another? To take and demand something that wasn't theirs. It's sickening. With each step their emotions grew and so did mine. Their smell was pungent even their blood wasn't appealing to me. It was clear that they weren't going to give up until they had what they wanted and my decision was made. The stalking began, Alice pulled Bella into another store leaving the two fellows waiting around the side of the store.

I didn't have to worry for the cameras due to it being an outlet type mall. I approached the men much to their surprise. "Fuck off prick." What a gentleman.

"I know what you intend to do to those two women."

"What you want in? Fine but I'm first." Oh hell the fool just sealed his fate. "What you intend to do with _my wife _and _sister _isn't goin' to fly with me. I suggest you leave, and quickly." The bastards laugh and pull a knife on me.

"Pretty boy, you get to watch since they are so special to you." That's all that was left of my humanity. Faster than their eyes moved, I had them trapped and against wall by their throats, terror on their faces. It's too late, they've seen too much. The threat wasn't gone to my family. Their fear intensified their scent and my throat burned. No! I can't, I've come too far to mess up now. But still, they've seen too much. A slight wrist twitch and they were lifeless. I stared down at them laying in the snow. I can't find it in me to feel guilty, my beast won't allow it. After stashin' them away from the mall I returned to my family. Bella looked bored waiting for Alice to decide on the next outfit. When my wife turned to me she sent me a wave of love and understandin'. I knew she had seen my troubles and known my sin. Man do I love that woman.

Charlie's P.O.V

My new love and I laid in our little bed after a long session of passion. She had estates everywhere and we were currently at hers in Alaska. "Love? What were you doing when I found you?" She sat up to face me after kissing my chest. "I was hunting."

"Animals, or…" She gives me a look. She knew I didn't like what I had to do, but I had no choice if I wanted to survive. "I was hunting a girl. She and her family vanished and I had just caught her scent." She looks angry for a moment before she gets up.

"Hey, it's ok. I know we have to feed to survive."

"It's not about survival this time, baby. It's about revenge." Her beautiful face stricken with fury and I can't stand the site. "What did she do?" I embrace her from behind planting little kisses on her bare shoulder.

"She is the reason my friends are dead. She and her family are the reason I lost two very dear friends of mine. I own it to them to avenge their deaths." The way she spoke with such passion told me they were really important. I was almost jealous but her touch assured me that there was no need.

A passionate kiss followed her admission before I pledged, "I will help you my love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>yeah I know, I'm a cruel bastard. :D Go Emmett, and where the hell is Eddie? Jk, I know where he is. I'm bringing the wolves back soon but things needed to se set right with the family first. Ok I have to go now. Be back soon! <strong>_

_**Alex**_


	16. Decisions

_**I'm exhausted, but I wanted to write and post tonight. Glad you lot liked the last chapter. Side note: The rather rude pm's I've gotten kind of amused me. I'm not professional, I'm a 23 year old Engineer with a love for fanfiction. I have 8 uncles and 5 brothers. I've heard just about every name in the book. Your insults are very outdated. Also, I'm Irish. I take shit from no one! ;D **_

_**I do not own twilight.**_

_**Shout out to: Bemmy, Simballa, Valkyrie's Vengence, Artumis. You are lovely and thank you. **_

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V<p>

Thank god the meeting was over with little damage done. To say I was deeply disappointed in my family, both sides, was a huge understatement. The harshness they treated each other with was appalling. How could they say such things to one another. I shouldn't have stayed silent but there was no getting in between them in that state. Eleazar and Carmen jesting at the Cullens for leaving Bella. Yes, it was wrong and very stupid of them to even take douchward's word for it. My mate, my Bella, his attempts to claim her anger me to the brim. But I cannot act out now. My plate is full as it is, in attempt to woo my mate, calm my family, and get things back to normal. No, I have to be strong and lead, also, I have to stay true to Bella's wants and needs. I'm rather curious as to how 300+ year old vampires have been reduced to basic, emotional newborns. It's almost supernatural the way they all but bow at her feet. Not that they shouldn't, ok I'm biased but still, It's uncanny. I get that their beast is trying to make up for lost time or whatever but my family as well? Strange, to say the least. I'm swept back about a month ago.

_Memory_

_Irina and Kate were waiting for bella to finish her lunch, impatiently might I add. "Bella! Come one! Just because you are human doesn't mean you are this slow." Bella delivers a mock glare at her sisters. "I'm eating slowly only to piss you off." "Language." Esme shouts from the other room. "Sorry mom!" A purr ripples through but stops short. Once bella is done she's instantly hauled off to the living room. Of course it's for games and more teasing. After a thousand years those two are just big kids. My presence is often unnoticed by my love and for now, that's how I desire it. After a few rounds of losing terribly to my sisters I've noticed the rest of the families have filtered in. "You stink bella-bug." "Shut it Emmett." His laughter immediately stop under her piercing gaze. Flag number one. "Eleazar, I would like to join you with your studies today if that's ok?" She asks timidly. "Of course you can." "But Bella, you've barely spent any time with us." Kate pouts giving her best baby face. "Kate, you wanted to work on that old car with Rose for forever now. You both should go do that." Kate's face contorts for a moment in discomfort but then quickly snaps to excitement. "You're right, I have. Rose?" Rose looks confused but shrugs anyways. "You'll be ok right bella?" "What are you implying, Carlisle?" The clipped tone of Eleazar freezes all movement. Carlisle growls a bit and doesn't back down. In fact, he stands and faces Eleazar. "I'm merely just wandering about my child, Eleazar. Have a problem with that?" "Hey, hey, hey. I want everyone to calm down now." The room, myself included, relaxes and Carlisle sits back down. "Dad, you know I'll be ok. I'll be with Eleazar reading nothing drastic. I'm clumsy but I'm not that bad. Why don't you all go do something that you want for yourselves. I promise I'll be careful and won't torment Eleazar that much." Her light joke makes us chuckle. A feeling washes over me and I'm thinking about going to hang out with Irina for a bit. I find her watching Kate and Rose tinker around with the old car. "67 Camaro is the best car hands down." "No, not even close. The JTO Judge kicks the Camaro's ass." The two bicker for a bit but I notice that they aren't really working on anything. Just kind of cleaning parts, installing them, later they'll uninstall the same parts and clean them then rinse and repeat. "So, what do you guys want to do after this?" "After this? All I want to do is work on this car with rose." Flag number three._

_Memory End_

At the time it didn't really dawn on me the carefully constructed words. Even the feelings that washed over me seemed very subtle. A note was made to further examine things like this in the future.

Bella's P.O.V

Finally! We were headed home after the god awful shopping trip. Alice went so over board, poor jasper had to run back. As soon as we arrived I ran for my life all but screaming in relief from being away from the heathen. "It wasn't that bad bella!" I hear the little woman yell. I didn't stop to give her a response. Not slowing my pace, I run straight ahead right into a cold body.

"We have to stop meeting like this." The smooth voice chuckled out. I knew who it was from the first word. Tanya was beaming at me with her pearly whites, taking my heart for a ride. "I'm so s-sorry. I-It's j-just A-Alice-"

"Whoa! Slow down love. It's ok, I was just kidding." Love? The pet name makes me hum with joy. "Listen Bella, I wanted to talk to you if you have a moment." Oh god, this wasn't going to be good. Talking to Tanya alone was surely going to be the death of me.

"S-sure." My weak reply and she lead me out of the house again. We passed Alice and Jasper with all the bags and her wink/smirk was enough to make me question what she saw. When we finally stop we're not too far from the house but far enough to be out of hearing range.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She looks everywhere but at me. It's not often you see a nervous vampire but when you do, the site is one to behold. "It's ok Tanya, just tell me what's going on." She froze abruptly for a moment before facing me with determined eyes.

"Bella, Has anyone explained the mate concept to you?"

"Yes. Edward said that a vampire mates for life. They will be anything that they need, why?" Her distress more prominent now. "Please try and keep an open mind. W-what I feel for you is the mating pull. My beast is forever bound to you, everything I do, will be for you benefit and out of love." Holy shit. Out of all the things imagined, her saying that wasn't one of them.

"You can't be! I was- I mean- wha- Edward said-" Her loud growl cuts me off and I eye her cautiously.

"Edward was lying for his own personal gain. True mates can't leave nor try and force a mate to do anything they don't want to do. We can strong suggest but never force. You are our life, soul, reason for being."

"This is crazy! In what life did I get to mate with someone like you?" Her face flashes hurt and I quickly backtrack. "Oh no, no, no! Not like that, I mean, you're beautiful, strong, and just…you. I couldn't be mated to you. We're barely said 5 words to each other anyways."

"Bella, may I ask you a something?" I nod and wait. "What do you feel every time you think of me, of us?" What do I feel? The first time I say her, oh my lord. She was, is, this most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I was ashamed to think about how much I didn't know about beauty until her. She was brighter than the sun, more final than steel or diamond. Jesus she's beautiful. Which is why she can't be my mate. Only beautiful people mate together. I should have known with Edward, and I wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

"Tanya, I know what you think but you're mistaken. I'm not your mate." Uh oh, maybe wrong choice of words? Her expression is now one of anger and I'm a bit frightened.

"This is not a joke, or a trick bella! You are my mate. All that you see right now? The beauty? Is due to the vampirism. So get that petty self doubting shit out of your head right now. I deserve you and you deserve me. Your needs, your dreams and wishes are mine to make come true."

"So you own me?" My slight anger makes her stop. "No, not own. I could never own you my dear bella. I can just be apart of you." Her tone is soft and I deflate looking into her eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier than to have you as a mate Tanya. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but, the things I was told makes me skeptical about such claims now. I mean, for two years a man claimed to be the love of my life and I blindly fell for his word. My fault yeah, but everything was so convincing I just didn't think. A mistake I can't make again. I'm not rejecting you, please don't think that. The whole ordeal with Edward made me understand that I really didn't understand was love was. That I, myself, didn't know what I wanted or desired and I just followed the life set for me." By now I'm very close to her holding her hands her expression waiting on me to reject her.

I cup her face lightly, "I'm _not _rejecting you! But I need to find what it is I want, what I desire, to learn myself better so I don't fall into the same rut. If you can be patient with me, Please. I need to grow up." A flash of sadness runs through her but she smiles and kisses my forehead.

" I've waited a thousand years for you, I can sure wait for a bit more." We return to the house hand and hand sneaking little glances at one another. We'll I was sneaking and I'm sure she saw but I'm glad she didn't call me on it. On the inside both families were in the living room with worried expressions on their faces. "Bella, we need to have a talk." The seriousness of dad's voice sends chills down my spine. His eyes flicker to mine and Tanya's hand and I let go putting some distance in between us. She sighed and I felt really bad but I wanted to give myself time still. With her so close I knew I would cave if I didn't physically do this.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Well, sweetheart, with everyone a little tense here and we can't go back to forks, we'll need to find a place to live." What? We're leaving? We can't leave! Not after what Tanya just told me and what about Eleazar, a-and Carmen! They're my family too.

"Why do we have to leave? We can't stay here?" I look over to Eleazar and Carmen a bit hurt.

"Of course you can stay!" Carmen rushes over to me and hugs me tightly. Dad looks hurt and mom looks distraught, Jasper too. Rose as reverted back to her icy glare but the hint of sadness in her eyes gives her away. "Very well, we'll start looking for a place to buy."

"What? No! You can't leave! You promised, you promised you weren't leaving again!" How can they do this to me again? I break down in sobs in Carmen's arms. Not again, never again. Mom is in front of me in a beat, "We aren't leaving you sweetheart."

"B-b-but y-y-you said-" "We said we were going to find a place to live. Here in Alaska we aren't leaving you again." Now it's just dry sniffles looking up at her. "Why can't you just stay here? I want you to stay here. Eleazar? I want them to stay with us." Eleazar jerks a bit but then smiles heavily.

"You all may stay with us, please, we want you to." I've never been happier to hear the words. Tanya carries a look of interest at Eleazar's words but doesn't say anything. The cold look rose was giving off vanished and was replaced by a kind smile along with a fond gaze from Jasper. "I'm glad belly. For a moment there I thought you were getting rid of us." Emmett's poor timed joke sparked a few huffs from our family.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay. We don't think we could have survived without you."

"don't talk like that, Carmen. I couldn't leave my family. And yes, we are all family. Another note, I will no longer tolerate the bad blood between you all. There is no need to be so hostile with each other over petty things. That means no more growling, snarling, or rude jest about past mistakes. Am I clear?" Surprised nods slowly descend at my hard, unyielding words. When I was satisfied, my head is wedged under mom's chin with dad lightly stroking my hair. "Besides, I couldn't leave my mate."

They both turn stone still and yell, "YOUR WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Charlie's P.O.V<p>

I will never be dead again. Looking back on my not so far back human years I'm disgusted with my behavior. My routine, go to work, fish, hunt, drink beer, watch the game, rinse and repeat. What kind of life is that? Sure there wasn't much to do in that one horse town but the level of sorry I took it to was unacceptable. There was so much I missed out on. The life of my daughter, miles upon miles away yeah, but I could have visited. I've spent nearly my entire life just getting by, passing the days one by one with next to no ambition. Never again. I will now experience all that life has to offer and then some. I've been gifted with time and more importantly, love. True love in it's purest form coating me all over. It's funny really, I had to die in order to live. On this day I promise that I will be better, I will be active in this life and the others to come. Charles Swan will laugh, learn, and live. I will never be dead again.

Jacob's P.O.V

I will never be refused again. All my life it's been, 'no jake, this isn't meant for you' or 'jake, you can't do that.' No! The time of unjustified pain and side stepping is over! I am Jacob Ephraim Black! I will not be ignored and cast off as tomorrow's worries. My grandfather did it, my father does it and I'm sick and tired of it. It's time to make a statement , time to make myself known and acknowledge. Bella has tossed me aside like trash for her precious vampires. Forgotten. Sam has completely shrugged off any and all of my concerns for the tribe and our people. Ignored. The council shut down my pleas and needs for the sake of their own gain and others because of their cowardice. Silenced. These conditions of power are unacceptable. So here I am, the rightful leader of not only this pack, but this tribe scanning the outskirts of Denali Alaska. My pack behind me waiting on _me. _Everyone listening and still for _me. _I am the law, the protector, the alpha, and I am coming for my justice. I will never be refused again.

Edward's P.O.V

I will never be denied again. Men are the great foundation to the society and fundamental to relationships. My father has taught me that in order to be a man and to have my family, I must maintain control. My wife should be with me by my side at every turn. Children standing with us and obedient just as their mother. The man brings home the money, he cares for his family and they are to act a certain way in public. Bella, she is to be the role of wife, although we can't have children, her duties will be the same. She needs control in her life. She's a weak lamb often being lead to slaughter. I can forgive the mistakes she's made but with consequences. Her reason is to care for me, her husband, the man. I know what is best for her, I know what she needs and she will be obedient and submit to my will. I own her. She has no choice. I will never be denied again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so there we go. See you all tomorrow. Remember, words are just as powerful a tool as actual tools. When used just he right way, they could do lasting damage in a place that can never truel heal. I'm not one to easily get butt hurt. others may be not as resilient as others. Be kind. It's bed time. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	17. Villians

_**Ok, here's a chapter for you. Kudos to EAnIL for figuring out something. lol Thank you GanHer for the words of encouragement. To guest KellyShadow: I'm very happy that my story is keeping your interst, I can only hope to continue to do so. :D **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Who rules the world? These people do: CoastalFirebird, BitchyMermaid, fansgirl, shena03. **_

_**I hope this is good for you guys. I'm still writing right now so bare with me.**_

* * *

><p>Charlie's P.O.V<p>

We were on the move again. Whenever I could keep my hand off of her we would track the girl a bit more. She told me that it was normal for my libido to be off the chat. So far the scents were faded but thanks to my enhanced newborn senses, I can pick them up a little better. They're sweet scents, a bit overwhelming and there's a little hint of something even more sweeter hidden within. My love stands by while I latch on to that particular lovely scent. It's to die for, no pun intended. I feel the tell-tell signs of my inner monster awakening.

"What is. That amazing. Smell?" I'm doing everything I can to hold on to myself.

"It's the girl. For some reason her particular scent is more tantalizing than most. There's something off about the others though." I could barely focus on her words. My eyes damn near rolling to the back of my head. I can't stand it anymore, I take off in a blur following the delicious smell. "Wait! Stop!" I know Vic is calling me but I can't stop. I've got to have it. It's getting closer, and fresher. Almost there. A body hits me just as I'm about to hit the newest wave of the scent.

"Stop! This is marked territory. If you cross this theirs is no telling who is on this side." Vic pins me to the ground until I'm calm again. "Stop breathing, it'll help with control." At her request I did so. When I was in my right mind again I took in the surrounding scents. Three of them made me step back in fear.

"What is that? Why do I feel like cowering down?"

"It's a warning from your beast. Three of these scents are old, very old. The older we get the stronger and more resistant. That's what I was trying to tell you. This is their territory." Well shit. "So we can't cross?"

"We can get as close as possible but ultimately you don't want to cross, you'll never want to piss off an ancient." She steps forward a bit and takes a deep breath. "This is going to be tricky. The people we want are also in this territory."

"Well, what if they crosses and now are in trouble with these, ancients, as you call them?" She shook her head and took cautious sniffs. "No, if they weren't familiar with them they would have never crosses the line. They know these people and are close to them. Shit, as if they weren't a large group already." Her silence makes me a bit uneasy and I wish I could be of more help.

"Tell me what I can do, baby." Her smile made me feel a bit better. "We are going to need some help. I have a friend that owes me a favor." She kisses me and pulls me after her in a dead run. "Where do they live?" "In Canada." The hope in her eyes is enchanting, soon we can be at peace.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we arrived in the Birch Mountains. Beautiful place and the wildlife a hint of exotic. I would have loved to go huntin' up here back when I was human. When I could still eat human food that is, there is really no point now. Deep into the wild there was a small but nice cabin hidden. As soon as we crossed the line a new smell hit me. It's getting easier to identify marked territory now.<p>

"Well, this is a surprise. It's been a long time, Vic. Who's the stiff?" His voice floats out almost hauntingly before he is seen.

"It has been a long time. And the stiff is my mate, Charlie." In a blink there was a kid standing in front of us. Around 5'11 in height, lean tone build, and sharp facial features. "Well, a friend of Vic is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Riley." He sticks out his hand and I shake it firmly. His smirk at my grip was confusing but I needed to show him that Victoria is mine.

"So, what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but normally you only call when you are in some deep shit, Vic. What's up?"

"I'm insulted but I do need your help. First, let me talk to the real Riley." Her words confuse me. My questioning gaze goes unnoticed. "Always was the perceptive one." The image fades on the spot and I'm stunned.

"Riley can create multiple visions of himself."

"Comes in handy when there's possible danger." A new body comes into view. Vic and I walk up to him and they both hug like they're lovers. Before I can quell the jealousy I'm vocal at the embrace. "Aw there's no need to be jealous baby vamp. Vic and I are one a strictly friend basis." Vic flashes over to me and kisses me passionately fizzing out all dispute in my body.

"Riley is also team rainbow." Oh…well now I just feel like a dumbass. Thank god I can't blush anymore I'd be as red as a tomato. The cheeky smile on his and Vic's face told me I was about to teased without mercy. "Well Vic, it looks like we made baby vamp blush." I'm not sure how I feel about the nickname but my mouth will stay closed for now. Don't want to stick my foot in it. "Let's go inside and talk." He leads the way for us to get this discussion underway.

Jacob's P.O.V

"All I'm saying is that we've never been anything but hard on the vamps. They were protecting their family no different than we protect ours."

"Do you hear yourself, Leah? You're sticking up for the bloodsuckers after everything they've done. They threatened us!"

"Because we threatened them first!" Paul spits on the ground in disgust at Leah's words, and I don't blame him. "They killed Emily! It's ok to let that slide? And they killed Charlie!"

"I'm not saying it's ok. It's never ok. Emily was my cousin so don't think you're the only one hurting, Sam!" This has been the topic for about 2 hours now. Leah is defending the leeches, a serious problem within the pack. "They deserve everything that's coming to them. And Bella too." That's all it took for Leah to shift and jump on Paul, both biting and fighting.

"**_ENOUGH!_**" My alpha command clear as crystal. "Both of you shift back now." Both do so sweaty and bloody death glares in place. "It's sickening how you defend them Leah. They killed a member of our tribe, they are an abomination."

"It's no use jake, she's too wrapped up in that leech loving bitch to care about anything else." Leah springs for him again but it's caught by my hand. "I said, _enough. _Your obsession with bella is clouding your duties as a protector of the people, Leah. She chose her side when she allowed innocent people to die. Her own father, to die. You will fight with us." I dropped the sorry excuse of a she wolf and face the rest of my pack.

"We need to focus on our plan. We've found their hideout but we need to separate them from the others. We are on their territory here and if we go into this the wrong way we'll be killed." Things have been better since I've gained control. Sam is still a mess but his rage is a useful tool for the upcoming days. With our youngest members back home patrolling the border we don't have to worry about their inexperience getting in the way. We only have 6 but with the vampires divided we could easily over power them.

"First we should pick off the weaker ones. The big dumb one will be easy to distract. He's head strong and won't think about being trapped. The Ice bitch will be too blinded by the big one's loss to think clearly so she's next. The little one is very quick and her power doesn't work on us. She'll never see us coming. The scared blond will follow his mate, he's fast, but we're faster." The growls of approval echo throughout our camp. "The mother and father vamp will need to have at least three of us on them each. I want their moves watched, recorded and if you're bright, you'll stay down wind of them. We start tomorrow at dawn."

Tanya's P.O.V

Oh my good gravy she did not just blurt that out. The sheepish look on her face is too adorable to resist, if I wasn't in mortal danger.

"What do you mean your mate?!" Esme shouts looking her over like she is injured. Bella looks mortified by the outburst.

"I-I-I um." She doesn't get to finish before Kate, Irina and I are turned to. "Which one of you is it." Esme looks frantic it's a very scary site to behold. Kate snickers along with Jasper and Rosalie but a withering glare from Carlisle silences them on the spot.

"Everyone else is mated so it has to be one of you three! Unless you've met someone in the woods. Bella have you been meeting strange people?!" This is borderline hilarious. Her dry look is met with two sets of worried and angry faces. "Isabella Marie Swan you tell me right now if you've been hanging out with strange vampires." By this time Kate, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice are full out laughing at the display. My light chuckling is covered by my hand watching my mate look concerned at her parents.

"I promise I haven't been hanging around any strange people. How could I, I've been with you all every single day." The information dawns on them for a moment. Only hysterical laughter is heard in the room since now both overprotective vampires are poking and prodding the offended human. "So that means that it is one of you three!"

Oh shit, back to us again. In a heartbeat Esme was in front of Irina who held a very bored expression. Esme searched her face for what I don't know but she didn't move on until she was satisfied with what she didn't find. The same manner was given to kate who couldn't keep from snickering or fully laughing at the poor vampire woman. When it was time for my examination I held her gaze straight on. You can do this Tanya, come on. The stare off was intense and thank god I couldn't sweat. It began to be too much for me and I could feel my eyes pull away. I briefly flickered my gaze to bella to make sure she was still there before the went back to Esme. The woman's eyes narrow at my slip up.

Damn.

"_You._" So close. The fire in those eyes was enough to scare me out of my dead, diamond skin.

"_YOU MATED WITH MY DAUGHTER?!_"

"Wait, wha- we haven't-" The fiercest roar I've ever heard rips from the beast's throat and that was my cue to haul ass. I may be a thousand years old but I'm not dumb enough to underestimate the power of a pissed off mama. The faint sounds of laughter as I fled made me roll my eyes but the heavy pounding of feet along with thunderous booms from trees falling made me move faster. Jeeze, can't a girl catch a break?

Rosalie's P.O.V

Oh I knew this was going to be good whenever Tanya told my parents about her mating with bella. I just didn't think it was going to be this good. I've never seen the proud Russian woman run from anything but this is a different circumstance. We all ran out the house after Tanya ran for her undead life with Esme right on her heels. Bella tried to follow but a black eyed Carlisle kept her safely against him.

"Esme! It's not as bad as it seems!" Tanya's statement was followed up by another roar as they passed by us heading to the opposite side of the yard. Kate was nearly wetting herself as she laughed with Emmett in the same condition.

"Mom! Come on, you can't kill my mate!" Bella shouted as they rounded the house again. "I'm not so sure that's helping bella." I murmured to my sister my amusement clear in my voice.

"You're being unreasonable!" Tanya shouts out behind her. Another tree is plowed through the next was snatched out the ground on their way by and thrown at Tanya who barely dodged it.

"That's just childish, Esme!" Jesus, now I'm laughing with kate and Emmett. If the woman had been a slight bit slower she would be caught and flayed. "Aren't you two going to do something?" Carmen asks both Kate and Irina. The pair give her a look that asks 'are you crazy'. "And get in the line of fire of that?" Another tree goes sailing by. "No thank you. Besides Tanya's a big girl, she can handle herself." The earth shaking roar once again coat our ears before Irina adds, "I hope."

About another 20 minutes of this goes on before, "**_STOP!_**" The entire house freezes in it's tracks. A very pissed off Bella is bristling with annoyance. "Carlisle, unhand me right now." He all but whimpers and lets go. Bella stomps her way down the steps and all the way over to stand in front of Esme. The older woman looks like she wants to cower away from the look she's receiving from her youngest daughter.

"I've had enough of this! Esme Jane Platt Cullen, drop that tree." Esme dropped the tree as if it was on fire. "Tanya didn't choose this and before you jump to conclusions we haven't had sex! We haven't even kissed yet! She just told me today that I was her mate!" The red faced girl never faultered in her speech nor did her glare lessen any. "We are going to have a talk about this behavior. I kind of feel bad for our parents. Speaking of, Carlisle was creeping back into the house. Before he could succeed, "Stay right were you are Carlisle."

Damn she's good, I'm very impressed. "Everyone disperse. You two come with me." Bella stomped towards the woods with two very sullen looking vampires following her. If this is what is going to be happening with bella around, it's going to be a very interesting eternity.

Charlie's P.O.V

With Riley on board to help us we all three set back off to Denali. The run was a little long due to us stopping for food along the way. That sounds so wrong. It's about dawn when we finally hit the state line. One thing about Riley, he was a jokester. The kid was funny as hell but gay as Neil Patrick Harris showering in glitter. His frequent jokes to me at first made me lock up and only little whispers from my love could sooth. Now I just laugh and shake my head at the boy.

"Come on chief, stop staring at these buns and move it." Vic laughs and I roll my eyes. It's hard to believe he's still single. Note the sarcasm. Our 'family day out' was quickly killed when the most rancid smell nearly knocked me off our feet.

"Holy balls what is that horrible smell?" Riley and I both shake our head to try and clear the stench from it. "Wow that is potent!"

"It's those damn wolves." victoria growls looking around frantically. Wolves? We passed a wolf yesterday it didn't smell like that. "What are you talking about?" I ask watching Riley roll around dramatically.

"Those stupid La Push dogs! Wolves smell terrible to us so we can steer clear of them. They must be around here somewhere." The La Push wolves? Oh no, last time I saw them they tried to have me killed. My vision tints red and a deep rumble in my chest catches my friends. "What's wrong daddy?"

"Those animals tried to kill me when I first woke up." Vic looks surprised then angry. She blurs over to me eyes darting around my body as if checking me over. "I'm fine, but it still pisses me off."

"We should avoid them still. We don't know how many they have." Riley joins us finally getting up. "Uh, hello? Body duplicator here." Vic rolls her eyes and shoves us the other way.

"We'll go around." After carefully dodging the wolves the cabin in question came into view. "Ok, looks like everyone is here. Riley, you know what to do." When Vic finishes riley makes 15 copies of himself. That's kind of freaky. "Stay close to me Charlie. You don't know what they're capable of." I nod in agreement to her and ready myself. We break into a head towards the house into the yard when the door flies open and bodies blur out to face us. At their appearance I can't move and Vic and Riley stop looking at me angrily.

Oh my god. "Cullens?"

"Charlie?" I don't believe this. "You know them?" My mate asks me. "You know her?" They all yell in unison.

"Oh shit." Oh shit is right Riley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh snap! Just when things seem to settle down, BAM! curveball! See you soon. <strong>_

_**Alex**_


	18. Allies

_**SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long over due update. It's winter break for some mates and we've just been expressing our right to be young dumb and to party. This chapter also was very hard to write. I went back to reread the story and found that light again. I hope you are all still with me. **_

_**I do not own twilight.**_

_**Taking over the world one follow, favorite, reveiw at a time: JinJinR, Winkly03, suppressed depression, Missy anon, slincoln0000, Selene97, GazerBlitz, LilHands 19, Yanng, Kakashisgirl2010, Funsizekirst, Kysa91, klafferine 12, annabellesh, EsmeAliceBella, Storyfreak0083, Darksparkru2, , Justabitoftime. I love it, love you, kick ass!**_

_**On with the show.**_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

After my long talk with my parents that resulted in them both apologizing to everyone, the night settled down for dinner. Well, my dinner. I'm proud to say that Tanya was able to even be within 10 inches of me now. What an exhausting say. When the house round goodnight kisses were over I passed out before I even hit the pillow. The pleasant dreams I had will not be described in detail but let's just say I was upset when the noises turned into growling. I shot up out the bed at the raised voices downstairs. I hope it wasn't Esme trying to kill Tanya again.

When I made it to the front door I noticed my family with crouched stances and the other unwelcome guest in front of them. My heart nearly popped out my chest at the site of the fiery red head that haunts my nightmares. Her eyes meet mine and a snarl diverts her attention. The body, well, bodies in front of me let's her know that she isn't going to get through. I became bold enough to look around but wasn't prepared for what I saw. "Charlie?"

"Bella?!" He looks so happy and blurs forward towards me but is quickly thrown back by Tanya. "What the hell was that for?" he angrily asks getting to his feet.

"I don't know how in control you are, newborn. You may hurt my mate." I've never heard this level of seriousness from Tanya. Her words like cold, concrete slamming against your chest.

"I'm in control just fine. Now let me see _my _daughter." Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen all growl and take a step towards Charlie. "Daughter? Bella is your daughter?! The girl I'm hunting?!" Victoria turns to face him full on.

"We're hunting my daughter?!"

"Oh this is a bad episode of 'The Days of Our Lives'."

"Shut up, Riley!" Everyone, sans me shouts. "Vic, I can't let you kill my daughter." The yard growls in agreement. Victoria pulls him and her other friend back a step.

"I, I didn't know baby I swear. This is a bit tricky."

"Baby?" Rose and Alice say at the same time. "Victoria is my mate."

"I think I'm going to be sick." I heave and fall into Irina's side more. "Why did you change Charlie?" Carlisle managed to get the questions out while everyone else was too vamped out.

"She didn't change me. Your bastard son did!" I wish I could say there was surprised gasps but there wasn't. The only one that gasped was me. It then became clear that everyone had already known that Charlie was either changed or dead.

"You knew." It wasn't a question, but a fact. Everyone turned to me with apologetic eyes. "We guessed something close but nothing was certain." Jasper said cautiously probably feeling my ire.

"Still, did it slip your mind to maybe mention it. To maybe clue me in that my biological father has been either kidnapped and changed or dead?" My voice was rising with each word. "I thought we were past this keeping things from me stage."

"It's been over a month that he and you have been gone and you didn't think to contact him."

"Shut your mouth Victoria, I'm not talking to you at the moment." She did so more than likely surprised by me. "Bella, we wanted to be sure before we had to worry you. With everything going on around us, your safety was number one. We couldn't risk tracking down Charlie for fear of the wolves or Edward catching us separate." I knew deep down that Carmen was right. My rational side told me I was being unreasonable.

"Would you have lied to me if I had asked?"

"No." They all chorused. At least that was good. A long pause took over the yard with me stepping back from my family. I wanted to be mad for and unreasonable for a while. It almost made me lose my resolve at the pitiful mewling that came from them. "I think it's best that we all have a chat to sort this out." Eleazar breathed out watching me out the corner of his eye.

"I agree. Now that I know that she is Charlie's, I can't harm her. Harming her will harm him." The news was accepted enough by everyone. When all retreated to indoors for out talk but I just didn't want to. "I'm going to bed."

"Bella-"

"Goodnight." Uh! I'm being stupid but I can't help it. It feels a bit like being betrayed or having a fast one pulled on you. They did this all the time when I was with Edward. 'Don't tell bella it's for her own good'. 'We don't want to worry you'. I'm tried of it and I want to sort out my thoughts alone. Light footsteps followed me to the base of the stairs, I turned to see Esme. "No one follow me." She looked so crestfallen. God I'm an ass, but this is for my benefit._ Never be owned again, bella. Never._ My thoughts were right. In order for me to never be owned again, I need to have all the information pertaining to me and my wellbeing.

Carlisle's P.O.V

Bella is upset with us again and it's making it hard to concentrate. We know she doesn't really blame us but she just needs time. The look on her face as she left made me regret our decision. "She'll come around, love." My wife reassured me although I could hear the pain in her voice as well. "So, we came in to sort some things out?" Charlie started gaining the attention.

" Yes, I think it's best we get all of this out so we can be on the same page. Also, it's nice to avoid any future confrontations like today." Everyone nods. "These are our cousins the Denalis. Tanya is the coven leader and is Bella's mate." Charlie eyes her with slight suspicion and for once I agree but that my father side coming out.

"I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's _real_ father." I couldn't stop the growl at his jab to me.

"Yes, Charlie is Bella's _biological _father."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He leaned forward in warning. I did the same and the tension was back. " It means exactly what I just said. You are her father by blood, but I am her father by sprit." He didn't like my suggestion one bit. This was going to be a hard discussion but one that was long over due.

"I don't appreciate your insinuation, Carlisle." Oh, now he's standing. I match him step for step until we are now toe to toe. "You have to accept them regardless, Charlie. Haven't you ever wondered why bella viewed us as her parents? She drew to us to make up for the lack of…attention she was getting at home."

"Even after you left her for months?" His smug smile made me inch that much closer to him. "A mistake that has been rectified and forgiven. You, on the other hand have years upon years of groveling for your neglect." When his face turned sour I turned my back to mock him more. I'm being cruel I know, but with Bella's safety and concern, I will never bow down again.

"I suppose we should thank you Charlie. With you turning away from the most beautiful thing a man can have, you gave us a wonderful gift. You pushed bella right into my arms." I felt him move before I heard him. Victoria did her best to catch him but his newborn quickness helped him evade her. When he was close enough, I captured him by his throat and held him. "Careful Charlie. I'm not the same caring gently 'human' you knew in forks. This is a whole new experience for you and you're in my world now." I admire his gumption. He snarled in defiance despite being caught. The face of a leader and father.

"Let him go, Carlisle. If you hurt him, neglectful father or not, bella will never forgive you." Victoria walked up and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. She was right, bella wouldn't forgive me. I needed to get a hold on myself before I destroyed what I worked so hard to build. With a little push I released Charlie and victoria took him back with her.

"We should all calm down. Now, why were you hunting Bella?" Tanya took the reins when it became apparent that Charlie and I were just going to scowl at each other all night. "The Cullens killed my friends because of Bella. James and Laraunt."

"James got what he deserved for trying to kill Bella!" Rose spat jumping up in her rage. " She's right, you can't fault them for protecting Bella. James was a tracker, his obsession was the hunt. He would have never stopped and so we did what was necessary. You want to protect your right to kill us for protecting our right to kill your coven mate for him trying to kill our coven mate. Your logic is flawed." My youngest son defended his twin.

"And Laraunt? He was harmless." She's grasping now. " We didn't kill Laraunt." She looks surprised at the new revelation. "Then-"

"The wolves must have. When we left our land became the wolves' again so if they found him, they killed him." A ton of fury fell on her and she began to growl. Carmen hisses at her in warning. "If you wake bella I will hurt you." She apologizes but looks angry still.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I've never been on to think before I acted. This situation has been redirected due to the fact that she is my mate's daughter. I would like to form a truce." This is a complete 180. The saying eyes are the window to the soul applies here. Hers gave her declaration that extra push. The love she had for Charlie ensured that she was true with her plea.

"I think we can agree to that. Although, forgiveness will have to come from Isabella. It is after all, her life that you've threatened." The fiery woman nods and clutches to Charlie. "The other matter, Bella wants to stay with our coven. We have accepted her with open arms and will do everything to protect her, should try and take her away from us." The growls of my family backing up my statement. Charlie looked a little miffed but nodded anyways. "I only ask that I can be given a chance to make it up to Bella for my ignorance."

"As you should but, that is up to Bella." Tanya pushes, her face showing the proud Russian woman she is. One not to be crossed unless you were either willing to leave this earth or back it up.

Jacob's P.O.V

Damn! This was getting too complicated now. Charlie and the Red-headed leech joined the Cullens and now we are out numbered. I pulled the memory from Jared and Embry's memory of their arrival. The Cullens protection methods for the girl I'll admit were honor worthy but still sick. They are monsters and it was only a matter of time before they snapped and hurt Bella. It's her own fault, she wanted to be surrounded by bloodsuckers so why should I care if she gets hurt? That blonde bitch claims to be her mate? No way, it's not natural for her to be mated to a female vampire. A vampire even but a female vampire? There's no way. I've called a meeting with my pack to adjust our plans for attack.

"You've all seen that Charlie and his bloodsucking girlfriend joining the Cullens. We are now severely out numbered and the dangers are higher. Before, it was possible, now it's suicide. I'm not dumb enough to put our lives at risk to these odds." The others nod in a agreement.

"Charlie and those things with him came from the east. It was only three when they arrived but once they were in front of the others the foreign one did something. There was 15 of him, not normal. I think his gift was at play, I'm not sure." Jared added in. "Good, we need to know this things before we go into this. Also, how in the fuck did they slip past our patrol?" My sudden anger making others flinch.

"We don't know."

"You don't know. Hm, well thanks to not knowing we now have more leeches to worry about. Since they aren't on Quileute Lands we won't be getting more wolves."

"Good, we won't have to condemn others to our fate." That's the last straw. "Our fate, Leah? And what is our fate? We protect people, what we were born to do. This gift given to us is not something that is so easily discarded. You're a skewed vision of us and of Bella are tiresome. I don't want to hear you speak until I say otherwise." Her lips shut tightly unable to cast out the Alpha command.

"There is a tribe to the south known as the Ticuna tribe. The also wield the power of the wolf. It's time to request their help. Leah, you stay here and watch them. I don't want you going with us and I need eyes on the Cullens in case they leave." She looks pissed but is unable to do anything about it. She would learn soon enough. Leah is a proud woman and if it wasn't for her sick obsession with Swan she would be a worthy mate. A thought that is stored away for later. For now, we set out on our journey to implore the help we need. Soon Cullens, your immortal days will come to an end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok Well this is a bit of a surprise to me but it has to happen. If you guys want. Please think up some wolves to aid the la push pack with discriptions on them (human and beast). I need at least 15. If not then I'll do it. Either way. :D I missed you lot. <strong>_

_**Do you think leah should be spared? She hasn't really done anything. let me know please.**_

_**Alex**_


	19. A Daughter in the Making

_**Thank you for the love and for still being with me. You are truly a beauitful bunch. I don't want to give away a lot of the story but your pleas have been heard. : D I'm warning you now, this is a bit of a fluff chapter but I wanted to write this. I enjoyed letting lose and letting my fingers roam the board with my mind as it's pilot. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. lol**_

_**I do not own twilight.**_

_**Shoutouts!:Nyaaaaaaah(A/N: why would you do this to me?! lol), AmberFleurDeLis, nofashioneeded09, Lady Vaughan, ET11, lovelyliyah, Wollerosekaufn, resteazyluv, AltonHammen, bdrichards2.**_

* * *

><p>Leah's P.O.V<p>

I knew Jacob hated me but to this extent? What leader leaves their pack mate alone with 15 leeches close by with no help? The smug bastard loved holding it over me that I didn't imprint yet. Sam was inconsolable over Emily. I almost felt bad for the dick. Almost. I watched the vamps settle into their evening events. All of them talking to one another or laughing, snuggling up with their mates. I want to hate them, I want to hurt them. It's not their fault. They looked so peaceful and happy, the thing I most definitely wasn't. To have that level of love and understanding is so appealing. It's not wrong in my eyes.

Why should they be condemned to die just because of their nature? If it was up to mankind, I'm sure we would suffer the same fate. To be used for our immortality and strength. There's a reason we stay in the shadows from society. My mom does her best with me. She wants me to have someone and she was willing to offer us the chief's daughter. Flattering yes, but so wrong. Bella, she has caught my eyes in the worst way. I can't help but draw to the human girl. Her inner strength and beauty shinning so bright. The way she barged into lives and demanded attention and love. The way she received her demands without a fight. Oh why did I have to fall prey to that spell?

Doomed to roam alone. Seth is going to be hurt if he doesn't toughen up among the group. The others are frustratingly blind in their hate. Nothing will stop them in their self righteous endeavor to eradicate the vampires. They seem to let it slip their minds that we are responsible for Charlie's death. We allowed the man to be taken by the Cullen bastard and turned. His life ripped away because we were too busy looking the other way and pointing fingers. What is worse? We tried to kill him! No attempt to help the poor man that was just brutally ripped from reality, just, death. What gave us the right? What can I do? I'm just one wolf with a guilty conscience. And with that I went back to staring at the perfect family in front of me.

Bella's P.O.V

The smell of bacon and eggs made my stomach protest loudly. I was so tired and didn't want to wake up just yet. The longer I laid and denied myself food to the louder the sounds got. "I think if you don't eat soon your stomach will go on strike." The honey smooth voice pulled me up quickly. I locked eyes with my beautiful mate and flushed. I'm sure I look terrible. Why couldn't it have been anyone but her to see me like this.

"Don't be embarrassed, you look beautiful."

"You are biased." I mumble from under my blankets. "That maybe but I'm sure everyone would agree with me." Just as I peek out at her kind face, Irina walks by and looks to us.

"What the hell happened to you? Brush that nest." My 'I told you so' look to Tanya made her growl at her sister who shrugged and went about her way.

"Irina's just jealous that she can't wake up and look this beautiful." A snort comes from down the hall. "You are such a sweet talker."

"Thank you. I managed to get Carmen and Esme to let me make you breakfast. Would you please join me?" Like I was going to say no. God she's so beautiful. But I must hold strong to my previous statement. I need to learn myself and not become so dependent on my spouse. "I would love to. Thank you Tanya." She held out her hand and I almost grabbed it. She looks puzzled by my stop. "Human moment." I murmur before darting off to the bathroom. Her melodic chuckle turned me into a puddle behind the door. Seriously, it should be ridiculous to be that hot. After my second wind I join Tanya in the kitchen. We talk a bit about on another and I admit my surprise at the fact my family is keeping their distance. Although I'm sure they are lurking in the shadows waiting on me.

"Tanya, I know that is must kill you to wait for me to get my life straight but I'm really happy that you are so understanding about it." She smiles genuinely before responding.

"I'll wait for however long you need Bella. I know what you went through with him. Now here I am telling you that I'm your true mate. I know that's really confusing and you just need a 'human moment' to sort that out." We both giggle at her jest about me. I hope that I can get it together soon. She didn't deserve to wait 1000 years and then some because she got stuck with me as a mate. I watched her leave from the kitchen taking her beauty with her. She's so perfect and she got stuck with me.

"We can feel your self loathing from across the house." Rose and Alice glide in. "I wasn't self loathing. I was…self…observing."

"Don't lie baby girl, it's not your style." Jasper yells from some other location. Damn empath.

"Now what where you saying?" Alice really was too perceptive for her own good. Even without her visions. "I may have been thinking some self depreciating things." Rose's face turns sour before it softens. "Bella, you're a great girl. Strong, loving, smart-"

"Are you hitting on me, Rose?"

"Hot!" Emmett chips in and we all laugh. "No, I'm just saying that you have very good qualities that are rare to find. It won't due to have you talk yourself down."

"Tanya understands Bella. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be. Stop thinking so damn much." I shake my head at Alice before I jump into my rant. "This is nuts! I'm sitting here in a pretty messed up situation. Wolves trying to kill us, my biological father is now mated to my enemy for life, my vampire ex boyfriend is trying to rape and kill me, and I'm mated to a goddess and make her wait because 'I don't know myself'. Wh-what is the hell is wrong with me?!"

I'm sure my face looks crazed judging by the sympathetic ones on my sisters' faces. "What did she do to deserve this?! I came to their home, brought all my bullshit to their doorstep, and she finds out that she's stuck with me! Wow, universe that's just cruel. There must be a way she can undue this so she can do better." Not 3 seconds after I said those words did I regret it. The hand that flew across my face not only grabbed me back to reality but made me realize what I just said.

In front of me scowling was a very irritated Irina and appalled Kate. I couldn't understand a word she was saying, not because I was joggled but because it was very angry Russian. I looked to Rose and Alice for help but they just sat there with equally reprimanding faces. "Idiot!" That's the only word I understood at the end of Irina's thorough tongue lashing. I looked down in my shame eyes around the room still boring into my flesh.

"Bella." I flinch at the deep stern voice of my southern brother. "Let's chat." I nodded and followed Jasper to the front yard. Boy I was in for it. Stupid, stupid girl bella.

"Do you know they got so upset?" I shake my head and keep it towards the ground. I feel him peering at me. "They're upset because of what you said. Why do you feel like Tanya needs better than you?"

"Because it's true isn't it?" My resolve finally snapped and I'm looking at him just as hard as he's looking at me. "No Bella, it isn't true, it's never been true. I don't know how you have deduced this but it won't due." His normally calm demeanor now exasperated and twitchy. I'm now looking down again in my own pity.

"You know, this is what I was kind of talking about when I said I needed to get my life together."

"You're life is together Bella. It's not perfect, it's not always pretty but it's alive and thrivin'. What are you afraid of?" With each word his voice got thicker and more stern. His every reason demanding my attention. "I just need time, it's just that with Edward I was used to the point of-"

"Edward is a non factor. You've gotten over him the moment he left. You can't bullshit an empath bella so I'll ask you again, what are you afraid of?"

What am I afraid of? He's right, Edward is a distant memory as far as our relationship went. Time? No that can't be right. As a soon to immortal I'll have bucket loads of it. What could I possibly be scared of that would make me feel as if Tanya isn't going to be happy with me? She is kind and loving, she would be gentle and help me. I'm human and amusing to be around. So she wouldn't get bored and-. Oh my god, I'm making Tanya wait because I'm scared she'll leave me. I'm being dumb over stupid abandonment issues. Charlie, Renee, The Cullens, hell even Jacob at one point. My eyes snap up to jasper in my great inner reveal.

"And there it is." He breaths out smiling at me. A great pause takes us over before he hugs me tightly and we make our way back to the house. Upon entering everyone, including Charlie, Victoria and their friend, look at me and jasper. This is very uncomfortable. I chance a scan around the room to my family. Everyone has a sympathetic gaze but the one that called to me the most was the betrayed look on Tanya's.

"Can everyone give us a moment please?" Her voice normally light and seductive now heavy and hurt. Oh so extremely hurt. I looked around at the fleeing faces pleading anybody to help me out of this mess. All I got was dad approaching me with a feather light kiss and mom giving me an encouraging hug. Tanya sighs heavily once everyone is gone but doesn't stop looking at me with those eyes.

"Bella I thought we had an understanding about this. I will wait as long as you need me to. I'm not going to leave you, I can't. Even if I could I wouldn't want to. You're such a beautiful soul and perfect for me. Why would you say such horrible things about yourself? Don't you know it hurts me?" God the pleading was killing me. The devastated look in her eye, I put that there.

"Tanya I-I'm so sorry for what I said. My insecurities often get me in trouble and I wasn't thinking. Although I think that slap from Irina helped clear me up a little." I tried to joke but it was a bit stale.

"Bella, this isn't a game that we're playing. This is real life, what I feel is real, the dangers are real. Going around in circles won't solve anything." She stands and is before me cupping my face. "You said some really cruel things in there and I want you to know that it hurt me, a lot." My breath quickened at being so close to her. "Bella." It was light, smooth and it was stealing my breath. Cold lips touched mine and…bliss.

How could I have deprived myself of this for so long? So soft and welcoming, encasing me with love and solidity. This was absolute, this was fire and ice. Oil and water, power and weakness rolled into one. Opposite but when wielded together, beautiful. The crazy natural rhythm we formed melted any further protest in my mind. She took it slow but quickened the pace unleashing her passion and pulling mine from me. My lungs cried out and we broke apart with promises and little kisses. Her forehead against mine, she uttered one word that nearly took me to heaven. "_Mine._"

Leah's P.O.V

It is said that all is fair in love and war, but what is love and what is war? Love, the unbridled power of desires and passion exploding from within one or more people. Raw and edgy exposing the deepest realms of a person. Unable to hide from it unable to truly grasp it. Sure hell cannot control it. It is life, will, and hope. The tomorrow you dream about, the yesterday you thank, and the present you worship. Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun, all forms of clichés you find cheesy. It is madness, and order as well. The only things that truly demands your 'inner beast' to show itself. Beautiful.

War, the destructive, undisciplined activity reeking havoc internally and externally. Where despair can rein and hurt is common. It is anger, chaos, and void. Yet strangely, creativity thrives in it as well. The only thing it shares with love. One can't exists without the other that is their secret. For to have a healthy, strong foundation to build love on there must be a little bit of destruction, 'war'. In all, both are an honorary site to experience. But I have yet to do so for one. Only one side dominated for me, war. I see others bask in it's counterpart each day. Like now, I see the girl I could come to love swept off her feet and sheltered in that elusive feeling.

It's not fair, but it is. I'm confused by my own musings but I understand. As I watch from the trees, tears leaking from my eyes. What I would give, _what I would give _to be able to experience that form of love. "How sweet."

Shit! I jump around and face the bronze haired bastard. "You know Bella will never be yours. She's my mate and I don't appreciate your lewd thoughts about her." He took a step forward and- holy hell, what happened to his face? "An unfortunate accident I'm afraid."

"Well I can't say that it's not an improvement."

"Careful mutt. You don't have your mangy friends here to help you." I nearly spit at the word friends. "Oh, trouble in the dog park?"

"You're hilarious." Came my dry response. He looks like shit. His clothes are tattered and ripped in places, dirt stained his skin making him look grungy. His hair has bald patches in it but still sticking up everywhere. His face though, god is it bad. Burn marks ran from well into his hair line to the base of his neck. Boils and holes scattered around in the mess and his nose…gone. It literally looks like someone did a burn out on his face, backed up, and became a repeat offender. "One more crack about my face and I'll kill you were you stand."

"I'm sorry it's just kind of hard to not look at. Not that I care but, what the hell happened." He paces a little and runs his hands through his missing hair. "Bella, we had a misunderstanding and she overreacted."

"Hmm, I think that should be a red flag for your 'relationship'." This situation is all messed up on so many levels. "Do not mock me. Especially when you are in the worlds loneliest boat." I sober up completely.

"Ah yes, I heard your inner thoughts. Wishing that your life wasn't so pathetic. I've seen how the pack treats you, how they hate you. You are the scum of the earth to both our races and what's worse, you're alone. They left you behind because they didn't care if you got discovered and killed. 'One less leech lover to care about' they said." His words are poison to my ears. My body starts shaking and there is nothing I can do to stop it. "Yeah, let the animal in you take over. It's all your kind is good at. Your temper makes you weak and you can't control yourself around anyone. How could Bella ever want someone like you?"

It's too late, I shifted and we are in our fight. My rage was suppose to push me to do better. It was suppose to aid in my fight, but all it did was prove him right. He struck with deadly force to my side. The loud crunch was almost enough to put me down. Damn he's fast. I stagger to my feet and meet his mocking grin with a snarl and grip his leg. His answer was a punch to the my head. "Such a shame though." I'm losing it. I'm going down. "You really are a pretty girl. So young and full of life." He leans closer to me with a demented smile.

"Just need a firm hand to guide you." This guy is a total whack job. He raises his fist, ready to deliver the finally blow. I'm fading fast. "I'm doing you a kindness mutt. Goodnight." Thunder footfalls tremble the earth I'm bleeding out on.

"Fuck." This is it. My last conscience thought, I hope Seth is safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*sigh* Please don't yell are me. I've already written half of the other segment to this. It's a pleasure to have written this. It's very early in the morning and I wish to rest now. See you all soon. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	20. As the Wolf Cries

_**WOO! I'm here! you know, everytime one of you reviews and figures out something I take a step back and think," am I makeing this too easy?" Oh well! At least you're still here! **_

_**QuillAnnie, marlastiano, nikalex: I'm going to need you three to calm down hahah! Jk! love that you keep my current. **_

_**"nikalex: u better update asap!" I hear ya mate! hahaha**_

_**shoutout: lilminx22, NovaWorks, the mad moon, Frost Archer Isabel, The Midnight Huntress, SonGokoV6, shaunazoe, Jamorie, Coronach.**_

* * *

><p>Irina's P.O.V<p>

We all rejoiced that finally bella got her shit together. What was she thinking? Tanya would be better off without her. Love that little human like a sister but she can be a little thick at times. I wanted to feel bad about slapping her but I couldn't, she deserved that wake up call. I also think the only reason that Esme wasn't trying to rip me apart was because she had that wake up call. "Finally!" Kate throws her hands in the air when the sound of lips met.

"That's my girl." Jasper, the proud brother agreed. Emmett looked like he was brushing up on his jokes with a scary grin on his face. Rosalie was about to pass out along with Esme and Carlisle. Those three. Finally, it became too much for Emmett and her blurs downstairs before any of us can stop him. The sound of a smack reached our ears and Emmett was brought back upstairs by his collar by Victoria.

"Don't you dare ruin this moment." She hissed setting him down. That was a bit funny. We weren't all buddy-buddy god no, but I agreed with the red-head. "Thank you victoria. Sometimes my monkey man doesn't know when to quit." Rose turned on a sullen Emmett. The only thing that was bad about giving Emmett all of the attention?

"KATARINA!" Is that we forgot about Kate. With a sigh we all trekked into the living room. A blushing Bella was hiding her face on a seething Tanya who was glaring at a smug/sheepish Kate. "Blush any harder bella and your face will burn off."

"Kata!" Emmett high-five's her and even Tanya was having an bit of a hard time containing her smile. "You're glowing sister."

"Shut up and leave Bella alone. You've ruined a perfectly beautiful moment." Bella finally peeked out from her Tanya wall at her audience. "Yeah, leave me alone Kate. You've already got between me and Tanya."

"Kate, you've been in between Tanya and Bella? You work fast girl." Bella's face flames again and the rest of us can't help but laugh, she makes it too easy for them.

"Fuck you Emmett, you too Kate."

"Your bedroom or mine princess?" Another high-five from Emmett. "You're insufferable." At this point Tanya loses all resolve and joins in on the laughter. Charlie looks uncomfortable for a bit but even he can't deny that his daughter just made that too easy.

"Bella, quit while you're behind." She gives him a thumbs up still hiding from us. "Behind? Who's behind?"

"Shut up Riley!" Unable to take anymore, Bella stomps off to her room mumbling something about we suck, and go to hell. We settle down and I listen to the others talk and nuzzle each other. It's days like this that I find my inner peace. I don't have a mate for myself yet, but my family was more than enough to keep me sane and happy. The love they sheltered me with made me giddy with joy. I know I can be a hard ass, part of the reason rose and I got along so well in the past. Underneath it all I just wanted my family happy. No jealously involved just happiness. As I look around I think, this is peace.

A great howl rips through the air followed by vicious snarling. Damn, I spoke too soon. Thinking the worst possible thing, we sprang into action. Carmen and Esme went to Bella while the rest of us darted out the door towards the sounds. "Fuck." The deep, angry words were heard along with parting feather light footsteps. The scene that greeted us was truly horrific. What laid in the middle of the blood splattered snow was a wolf. Slender and light grey, it was beautiful. The poor thing was breathing deeply and slowly. It's heartbeat slowing down. What monster could hurt such a beautiful creature?

"That's one of the La Push wolves." Emmett said looking down. When the words left his mouth, the wolf shrank into a very lovely, very naked copper skinned woman. I couldn't think, all time stopped. She was beautiful, so smooth and just…glorious. The men, sans, Carlisle diverted their attention away to give her privacy. "She's losing too much blood, I have to get her to the house to treat her."

"What?!" Victoria and Riley yells out. "You're going to save this thing? Isn't she apart of the pack that is trying to kill us? She should be left, one less to worry about." before I could stop myself I hisses at the woman. Eyes of surprise turn to me.

"I understand that, but I've never denied some in need help. I can't just leave her here." They both simmer down with a resigned sigh. Carlisle picks her up and we move back to the house. I can't shake the undying need to be near her. My body is changing it feels like. Expanding past what I knew for 1000 years. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Kate stayed to scan the surrounding area just in case. I would have but the pull was too much. The light brown, blood stained skin made me twitch with worry. She has to be ok, just has to be. Carlisle set her on in the study on the table. "I need hot water, a needle and thread. The items were fetched by Charlie seeing as how I couldn't move from my spot beside him. He cleaned her wounds and used the needle to sow up her deeper cuts with his venom coating the tip to pierce her skin.

"Now what?" Riley asked. "Now, we wait."

I covered her and sat next to her when he was done. He studied me for a bit before a look of understanding covered his face. Minutes turned into hours, hours into days. I never moved nor did she. In my time I studied her features. She looks like she would stand about 6'1 in height, milk chocolate skin unblemished begging to be touched. Strong chin but smooth, rounded face for her feminine features. Tapered hair falling from short to long, back to front; lips inviting. Four days passed and I watched her body heal itself. The treatment used to close her up slowly pushed out the offending material. Marvelous. It was mid morning when her eyes popped open to stare into mine. A rush of something ran through me then. So powerful, so final that it was only understood and voiced with one word.

Leah's P.O.V

Pain. I was in so much pain. I couldn't recall right off hand when I was last in this much pain. I remember fighting that twat of the vampire Edward. His ugly face smiling down at me like I was something to eat. I remembered being scared, not for my life, for Seth's. He would take my death hard and who would protect him? I remember sending him my last telepathic message, 'I love you, Seth. Stay safe.' His worried voice carrying back cries of confusion. Waiting for the final blow, I stayed unmoving. Then, darkness. I don't know how long it was like this, just still and waiting.

My heart was slowing down when the most intoxicating smell hit my nose. Sweet voices and soft hands touched me. Hope dared to flare within me now. I became weightless. My body flying in the air and movement all around me. Hurried steps and rushed actions whipping by. My skin then pierced by something sharp and stinging. Warmth surrounded me and the same hope grew. It felt like years that I was still. All through the time little reassurances filtered into my brain, telling me I was going to be ok. Begging me to come back and join them. How could I deny such blissful words. Such healing touches and my hope. I had to push through, I had to fight. So I did, with great effort I became aware again of the real world. I wasn't prepared for the site that greeted me. My eyes popped open and golden ones blazed through me. Once again I was flying, but this time it was to another soul. Holy god the feelings that won me over. Flashes of my life before razed down and my heart thumping widely in my chest. I exploded right there. My mind saying this is you, this is it, you've finally made it! My reason for breathing, my reason for living! We both whispered at the same time one word to seal our fate. "_Mate!_"

Jaspers P.O.V

If he wasn't already this time he surely was a dead man. Edward had hurt another soul without reaping the consequences. I didn't really agree with Carlisle's choice but my own was conflicted with my up bringing to help a person in need. The girl had been out for days, Irina's worry hard to block out. We talked about what to do if she was hostile when she woke up. In the past the native woman hasn't really shown any true hostility towards us. Just another poor soul at the mercy of following orders. With that I could sympathize. Bella was on protection duty far away from the wolf until the situation progressed positively. She wasn't happy about it but understood. The grounds her patrolled daily for any signs of Edward or the other wolves. My thoughts were broken when I hit my knees suddenly. My wife came to my aid by I couldn't breath. My emotions spiked with love and devotion crippling me. "Oh god!" I wailed out grabbin' my chest. The family had assembled around me wonderin' what was happenin'. We all heard it, the whispered confession. "_Mate._" Wow, that was the closest thing to being love drunk since my own mating with Alice. It lingered but I was finally able to stand. I turned to my family still clutchin' my chest. "Leah Imprinted."

Alice's P.O.V

The shock that ran through us nearly sent my honey back to the floor. Of all things we expected and prepared for, this, was not one of them. About 2 sounds after Jasper told us what was happening, I was tossed into a vision.

_Vision_

_The family was standing on a green battle field. All of us crotched and ready to jump at a moment's notice. Our opponents, a sea of wolves. It's the first time I've been able to see them clearly I thought I'd strayed into a dream. What was surprising was that we had two wolves with us as well. Leah I recognized but the other was a mystery. No words were spoken but the command was given. "Go!" We charged and the vision turned to black._

_Vision End_

When I came to, everyone was looking at me expectantly. "We have 2 months."

Jacob's P.O.V

We were running through the desert of New Mexico when I skidded to a stop. "What's the problem, jake?" Paul asked through our minds. "Leah's pack connection, it's been severed." The only time that can happen is if a natural alpha breaks away from the pack or the pack member is dead.

"Good riddance I say." Sam huffed. I had to agree, Leah was always a wild card and a bit of a traitor to her race. If she got herself killed I hope her last thoughts were about how wrong she was to defy me. Still, even if we were happy with the loss we could use this against them as well. This was all falling into place.

* * *

><p>About two days later we arrived deep into the forest of Brazil. A little tribe laid remote for supernatural beings. "Who are you?" A tall light skinned man stepped forward to us. I shifted back and proudly stated, "I am Jacob Ephraim Black of the Quileute Tribe. We've come to ask for your assistance."<p>

The man looked us over before we gestured for us to follow him. Inside the village roamed more wolves and people. Children and women stopped to look at us when we passed. Off hand I could count about 20 of them. A good size pack. We came upon the largest tent and the man held back the flap for me. "Paul, Sam, come with me." Both shifted back and followed me. The entire layout was traditional so I would have to go about this just the right way in order to get what I wanted. As expected, the chief sat in the middle flanked by two big men. I kneeled down and pressed my head to the ground in respect to the man.

"Rise." His raspy voice called to me and my kin. "You are a young pack. How many years?"

"Most of us are a little over a year old. Our oldest is 3." He doesn't look surprised. "Why have you come to my tribe?" He looked over Sam, and Paul.

"We humbly ask for your help. We've had a great injustice occur. Cold ones terrorized our tribe and killed one of our own." Growls echoed throughout the tent including the Chiefs. "You wish to seek vengeance?"

"I do. They rein over our town and feed as they please. One of mine, his imprint was among the carnage." A little white lie didn't hurt our tale. It wasn't as if they could see the exact images. The chief took the information in for a moment. His proud features twisting in anger and thoughtfulness. "How many?"

"There are about 15 of them. We have other's in my pack but our boarders would have been leave unprotected." He nods in understanding.

"You are a young alpha. Very noble name as well. I remember Ephraim from his years as a pup. He was a strong man. A good chief. How many do you require in your aid?" Got him right were I need him. "As many as you can spare."

"Keep in mind I cannot leave my people unprotected. I shall gift you with 10 of my wolves. All are experienced with fighting cold ones." Not the numbers I'd hoped for but they would give us the advantage. "How old are they if you don't mind me asking." He chuckled at me.

"Far older than you young one. My people have thrived for over 300 years. I myself being 466 years on this earth." Whoa. He stands and laughs at my face. Standing, he stood about 6'7, built like a 30 year old man. "Do you still shift?" He nods, damn.

"Come." We follow him out the tent and towards the center of the village. There were several men sparing, the biggest tossing those around him like paper in the wind. "Rest." The chief spoke to them. They stopped instantly bowing to him. "My oldest wolf and son, Takani."

The man tilts his head in respect and I do the same. He was massive. As big as the big Cullen and just as muscular. Strong chin and proud stance while we eyed each other. His long hair pulled into a pony tail. "Honored." I grasped the man's forearm, a custom greeting for warriors. "Let us all sit and discuss your journey and mission. Tell your wolves to relax and join us, you are amongst friends." My inner smug grin made it's way to my face. Finally, justice would be served.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it. I hope I did the native americans some justice. Even though in this fic they are displayed as the antags I've always found their race to be a proud people and strong. No offense was meant in this story. Please keep that in mind before you message me with your hate haha. love ya. Rage on<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	21. Set my Soul on Fire

_**I'm going to try and get another one posted today. :D Thank you everyone for the love and support. **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**You know the drill: dianaemrys 15, Alexis99, phoenixgreenleaf. Also, to the two communites that added my story thank you so much! I'm excited.**_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

All was still when Leah walked into the living room with Irina. She looked a bit nervous and out of place given her natural skin tone to our pasty white ones. Esme, and Carmen was all but attached to my hip at this point. "Dr. Cullen, thank you for saving my life." Her womanly voice carried. Deep sighs were let lose but the grip on me wasn't.

"You are very welcome and congratulations on finding your mate." She looked over to Irina lovingly. I'm happy for her, really. If anyone deserved a mate it was her. "I'm afraid that I have to cut this short. The pack is coming soon."

"We know, Alice had a vision about it." She looked surprised at Jasper's words. "I thought you couldn't see us?" Alice smiled kindly at the woman.

"I couldn't but that changed the moment you imprinted on Irina. When you became family." She beamed at the word family. "I can honestly say it's an honor to join a family that actually wants me."

"What about the pack?" I ask, her answering growls were enough for Esme to pick me up and turn me away hissing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle anyone. It's just, the pack has never cared about my well being. It's always been about power. Everything else is just collateral damage." The last few words trailed off, her sadness dripping off the end.

"You could never be collateral damage." Irina kissed her cheek and Leah swooned. "So I have a pet sister?" Oh kate, ever the one to break a moment up. But her joke lightened the mood. Leah growls playfully at her and kate accepts the challenge. Her signature smirk in place so you know this is may result in possible remodeling of the house.

"So Leah, just what are your intentions with my sister?" Leah meets her head on and replies without missing a beat.

" To make her happy, everything she desires that is within my power, I will give her. Protection sworn on my life, to love her more deeply than imaginable." Wow, that answer blew everyone's mind. There was a big pause in the room. All the women, myself included, looked about ready to jump Leah.

"I can't even finish my joke now. Damn that was good." Kate whispered out stunned. "You never say things like that to me." Rose picks at Emmett still looking at Leah.

Jasper breaks the tension next shaking his head and saying, "All right you've got to go. You keep sayin things like that and we all be mate less by the end of the month." Everyone laughs and settles into a nice comfortable atmosphere. It was after dinner that we all met back up again. New development meant a new game plan.

"I think that with everything so close we should start training and planning tactics." Jasper was taking the lead on this one. Everyone agreed thoroughly from their places. Speaking of places, Esme and Carmen were sending each other into another beast freak out. I could hear the little mumbles of 'mine' being thrown back and forth along with the light tugging of my arm. "If you two can't calm down I'm going to sit in between Carlisle and Eleazar." Both huff but take my warning to heart. I didn't miss the hopeful smiles of both men's faces either. With a smirk of amusement Jasper carried on with his plan.

"Everyone here has fighting experience expect for Charlie but it can always be improved. Eleazar, and Kate have fighting experience with the Voltori so they can aid me in teaching you all combative strikes."

"I could help. You could change me." Some purrs of approval were heard other's protested. "As much as we would like that newborns aren't very reliable in the first few months. You could be sporadic in a fight and hard to train. No offense Charlie."

"None taken." He smiles at Rose. "That's true, bella. It's nice to think of you as not so breakable but your emotions would be all over the place. Too hard to fight with during the actual fight." I slump in defeat. "No offense to my own kind but, you all stopped us so easily the night you crossed the boarder to get bella back. If that was with no training I don't wanna see experience fighting." Leah shuddered at the memory.

"That is true but if what you say is true about them bringing more wolves with them, we must be under the assumption that they are experienced fighters and we have to adjust, yourself included." She nods at Jasper in understanding.

"Wait, should we be saying this in front of her? I mean no offense but, don't you guys have the pack telepathy crap of whatever?" Victoria raised a good point. Leah shook her head no and explained.

"I was connected to the pack but since my beat down I was technically 'won over' by Edward so really, I'm apart of his pack now." Irina hissed. "What? How does that work? He's not even a wolf."

"It doesn't matter, with wolves it's domination. Alpha's can leave at any point or alpha bloodlines. I don't have alpha bloodlines in my family so I have to be dominated into following a rule. Since Jacob wasn't around to win me back over he lost me as a pack member." Confusion but some understanding was had. " So in order to 'take you from Edward's pack' we have to dominate you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, which you might want to do soon. The wolf in me won't go willingly and my mate can't do it." Ah, now I know where this is going. And I thought vampires were back with instincts. "Irina you won't like this but it has to be done. I'll do it." A whimper leaves Irina's throat after Tanya's volunteer and she nuzzles Leah. "Ok then. We'll start in the morning." Jasper dismissed everyone for the night.

Before I left the room I was approached by victoria. "Bella, can I have a word with you?" Esme and Carmen growls. "Stop it you too, I swear. Sure victoria."

"Under supervision." Tanya cut in sternly. So damn cute. "I understand." I sat back down with Tanya by my side. I'm sure the other two were hovering somewhere close by but at least they left the room. "I want to start by apologizing for my past actions. I acted without thinking and taking into consideration all the facts about James and Laraunt." I was not expecting that. She looked rather shameful in her speech. "I know it will take some time for you to trust me but I want to build some sort of a relationship with you. Your father and I are basically married now and this is my chance to be apart of your family."

"Charlie hasn't really been there for me in the past but we can work on that. Are you sincere about getting to know me, tell me the truth." She stiffens a bit at first with a blank look before she settles again and replies, "Yes I am, I'm telling the truth."

"And are you sure that you are sorry for trying to hurt me and my family, tell me the truth." Again, she locks up with the same expression. Strange. "Yes I am, I'm telling the truth."

Tanya looks curious for a second before her face changes to one of surprise then pride. "Then it would be nice to know the real you and not the blood thirsty vengeful you." Her smile blinds me and I literally have to shield my eyes for a moment. "Dazzle! The dazzle! Tone down the damn dazzle!"

"Oh! Sorry." She thankfully stops. I let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, it's time for this human to get to sleep." There was a light scuffle in the other room then I was swooped up off the couch into cold arms. A smug looks Esme looked down at me while we passed a huffing Carmen. Tanya laughs at their antics along with victoria. "You two, I swear." My statement was met with a nuzzle and purr.

* * *

><p>The following morning came too early in my opinion. I rolled over on to something soft and cold. The smell was amazing I couldn't help but rub my face back and forth. It wasn't until the purrs of approval that my eyes popped open and met with dark ones…and her breast. "I'm so sorry!" I freaked out and attempted to jump out of bed. Being me, the sheets became tangled and I had a one way ticket to the floor. In a flash I was caught with the same dark eyes but a kind smile. "thank you." I mumbled face flush with embarrassment.<p>

"Don't worry about it, my love. I enjoyed every second of it." Her husky voice did wonderful things to my body. To my deeper embarrassment she took a deep breath and her eyes got that much darker. Her loud purrs took over the room and I was surrounded in her scent in seconds. Tanya leaned in her hands taking refuge under my shirt. Oh dear lord. Just as things were about to get a bit heated, the door burst open.

"Clam jam!" Was shouted by my bear of a brother with his big smile. Tanya turned on him with a growl and was chasing him out the door. I shook my head and shook off the dizzy feeling before making my way downstairs for breakfast. When I got to the bottom steps a blur of Emmett went by followed by Tanya, tailed by rose yelling at her to not hurt her mate. Kate shouted conga line before following rose and Carmen brought up the rear yelling at everyone to stop before they broke something.

Cold, gentle hands picked me up and I was surrounded by my dad's calming scent. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning dad." He hugged me closer and brought me to the kitchen. Alice and Jasper sat amused probably listening to the commotion going on around the house. I pretended nothing happened and ate my food. Charlie and Victoria joined us during it with Riley. Full house.

"So bella, how did you sleep?" Charlie asked awkwardly. "It was good." This was awkward. The small talk between him and I but nothing I wasn't use to.

"That's good." The room felt a bit tense, well, just between him and I. "So, are you happy with Tanya?" I knew what he as doing and I didn't want to have this conversation with him. Never the less, I answered him. "Yes, extremely."

"Good." Another silence. Riley sighed heavily then put in, "For god sakes, he wants to do a better job about being in your life and knowing you but it's failing miserably. Humor the man."

"I know, and I am." Charlie looks excited for a bit. I put my fork down and continued. " You have to understand that a lot of time has passed between us. Long before the Cullens arrived we were nearly strangers. It's going to take a while to repair our ties, Charlie. I'm going to try out of respect for you but you can't push me."

"I won't I promise. Thank you, bella." The rest of breakfast passed smoothly.

* * *

><p>"Alright now there are a few things you gotta remember when facing an opponent. Never turn your back on them. Always keep your senses open for potential side attacks, and don't let them isolate you. Wolves fight as a pack, under the leadership of one alpha. You let them get you alone and you will lose." I sat and watched everyone listen to Jasper explain. "First up Leah and Rose." The two took their places and waited. "Begin."<p>

Leah jumped first straight on, rose side stepped her and slung her across the ground. Leah was the fastest wolf and her slender build made it kind of hard to catch her. She struck at rose and dodged her fist with ease moving to a new strike point. Rose was another site to watch. Her movements were cold hard math. Every strike had a purpose and every hit counted. Even with Leah a bit faster than her she was so painfully aware of her it was like it didn't matter. After a few minutes Rose had Leah pinned with her arms around her neck. "Point, Rose. Welcome to team Cullen by the way Leah." Jasper words confused us until we remembered our talk yesterday. Leah stood on her paws and bowed at rose in submit first then nodded to Jasper.

"Eleazar, Victoria. Begin." Eleazar broke first with test punches to Victoria before picking it up. The red-head dodged and countered using his body weight against him. It was pretty even match for a while. I noticed Victoria's body sometimes moving to a new location milliseconds before Eleazar got to her. It looked almost involuntary. Even still he had her on the ropes, just he was about to pin her Charlie snapped and headed for him. Eleazar didn't even budge, just dodged Charlie's hits along with Victoria's.

It was almost like a dance with the man. Charlie would throw a punch Eleazar would spin out the way. He would strike Charlie and counter Victoria's hit with him own. Surprisingly, in a matter of moments he had both Charlie and Victoria pinned smiling down at the snarling newborn.

"He's awesome." I breathe out much to Carlisle's jealousy. " You have to calm Charlie down victoria." he says smoothly. She grabs Charlie and whispers to him until he's still. I knew if he could he's be blushing at his behavior.

"It's ok Charlie. It's good that that happened. One, to see what it was like to fight both calculated and pure instinct. Also, I believe you have a power Victoria." Eleazar said holding out his hand. She took it and he nodded briefly. "Yes, indeed you do. It seems as if you have the power of self preservation. No matter what your body will move to the safest location even on it's on accord." She looked happy at the development.

"Nicely done both of you. Next, Tanya and Kate." Kate is the first to go to the center of the field jumping up and down. "Never seen you so eager to get your ass handed to you." Kate rolls her eyes.

" Please, don't hold back sister."

"Not in my nature." Both women hit like lightening. Kate got the upper hand on Tanya but a well placed kick evened out the playing field a bit more. Describing Kate's technique to nature, hmm, a cheetah. She was fast and watched her prey before striking with deadly force. Tanya was something else entirely. She was like a rattle snake, stinging and just as quick as Kate. Kate jumped to latch on to Tanya and at the last second she moved. Tanya grabbed kate by the neck and struck her down to the ground with a thunderous boom. It's sad that I was sinfully turned on by the woman. The power was uncanny and in the end, "Point, Tanya." She bested kate.

Alice moved with such grace it looked like it was all a game to her. She literally twirled around Irina. The youngest blond was like a wild fire, she would start as a threat but build with such fury it was devastating. I kept thinking about Tanya fighting with kate and the way her body moved. Every twist of her slim waist and stomach that was exposed to the air. Long legs swinging out to trip kate. I didn't realize I was so into it and became too aroused.

The current matched stopped and every vampire took a big breath of the air. Oh for the love of god. My face was about to burn off and I hid in my hands. I could feel their eyes watching me but had no desire to brave their looks. "I'm flattered." Tanya whispered kissing my cheek. It did nothing to help my blush. Thankfully the tension was diverted by quick, loud feet.

Everyone was alert and ready now. I was in my vampire cocoon with the wall in front of me snarling and ready. It was closer now and coming with great speed. None of us were prepared for what came next. A brown blur passed every vampire ignoring them before pouncing on Leah in a deathly… hug? Irina snarled was about to interfere until I recognized the big man.

"Seth?" He ignored the questioning looks and continued to sob and cling to his sister.

Leah whimpered and nuzzled his face with her snout. "Don't you ever do that do me again, you hear me?" His teary plea came out. Everyone stood down after that. Leah shifted back naked as a jay bird and returned his hug eagerly. "I'm sorry. What are doing in Alaska?"

"I'm here because the last thing I saw you was that bastards face leaning over you. You were-you were so hurt a-and I couldn't- I thought-" He was back in tears and gently pulled into a hug again. The scene was heartbreaking and warming all at the same time. Everyone looked understanding towards the native boy and his shaking form. It wasn't until a loud gasp was voiced that they broke away and we all faced Riley. Seth turned to face the man in question before he gasped as well and a dope grin crossed his face. Oh he did not just-

_**(A/N: Seth's voice Italics. Riley's Voice normal.)**_

Seth and Riley's P.O.V

_It was like my body was in perfect harmony for the first time in my life. The sun hitting his dazzling skin was mesmerizing. Jesus he was beautiful._

The light shade of tan skin caressed all my senses in just the perfect way. This god-like being staring into my soul and calling to me. My heart exploded with love at the mere site of him.

_This was a dream. Please don't wake me up._

How did I get so lucky?

_Don't wake up._

I've never been so happy.

_Never wake up._

Time is stopped and the air is singing around us.

_I'm so far gone now._

He as a whole was just- Gorgeous.

_Perfection._

* * *

><p><strong><em>:D Mostly humor and fluff but the action will come back soon. Have a good day all. Rage on.<em>**

**_Alex_**


	22. Family Discussions

_**I'm so sorry for the delay but I am back with a rather long chapter. It is a big pile of fluff but informative! Thank you nikalex for kicking my butt into action again!**_

_**There was a bit of an uproar from one reader about Leah 'not having alpha bloodline' Had no idea that she had three. But in my story she doesn't have any. She shifted due to having the wolf gene because her father had it, his father had it not because of alpha blood line stuff. That's just the way I wanted to write it. I apologize but thank you for the 'kind' words.; )**_

_**Shoutout: Girloveshugs, kiwijoeelle, pgsca, untamed4ever, Heaven Gliders7765, super assasin ninja, thinkb4uact, miketech, .7, and that one guest that hates me. **_

_**I do not own twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Edward's P.O.V<p>

It has been about a week since I've killed that mutt. This is going too slowly for my taste. I want bella and I want her now. One less person to worry about. The rest were tricky. I smelled another La Push mutt come through here yesterday. Surveillance was to a minimum due to the constant patrolling of my family. Why can't they see that this is for the best. I've always done the right thing for them and for me. She has infected them with her weak human routine and it's working at max capacity. Now my creation, Charlie, has found them and jumped on the ban wagon. It's becoming increasingly real how much trouble it is to keep them around. So I believe I have to make another decision for their own good. Annihilation. Yes, I must save what is left of their soul before it is too late. I'm strong and powerful but I'm not dumb. They are too many so I will need help. If I start creating more vampires to help me it will only attract the Voltori and I can't have that. What to do, what to do. On the other hand the pack is already planning to attack them. They have the numbers and are easily expendable. I'll let them cancel each other out. Neither are hard to manipulate, I'll just have to monitor my pawns along the way. Wait for my chance and strike while the iron is hot.

Jacob's P.O.V

We were coming up on day 3 of our training with the new help. The chief, true to his word, had provided me with adequate fighters and strong willed people. The Alpha of the pack, Takani, had taken to training up some of my younger pack members. I was amazed at the number of languages they knew given their location. Takani had informed me that because of the number of years they have lived, they saw it beneficial to learn different languages to understand intentions better. This group was smart, I would have to be careful. He and his father asked about the bloodsuckers, grabbing every little detail they could. What I told them wasn't complete lies, but not very truthful. Not my fault if they didn't phrase the questions differently. While the others trained, I was speaking with the chief. The old man sure did love to talk.

"It has been some time since I have seen a cold one. The last one to cross our path was a strange one indeed." He handed me a cup of their tea. This stuff was gross but I must keep up the charade if I want this to work.

"She was passing through when she happened upon one of our guard members. They attacked her and she retaliated. It was a long match, from the memory I gathered. In the end she didn't kill him." He sat down beside me, both of us staring into the fire pit. "Then what did she do to him?"

"She made it so he couldn't hurt her but afterwards, she brought him to the gates and made sure we found him to treat him." The hell? That's not something a leech would do. "Are you sure it was a vampire, sir?"

"Yes. She pleaded that she was of no threat. She was so strong and fast, I've never seen one like her before." He then turned to me with seeking eyes. When he found what he wanted in mine, his expression changed to one of sadness. It confused me as to why he was telling me this. As if reading my mind he began again. "This tale has purpose, young Jacob. The lesson is, not everything is as it seems. We must sometimes put aside our own blindness and pride to find the root of the truth. Not every guilty face is a dark soul, not every righteous action pure at heart." Brief anger flashed through me but I quickly remembered myself.

"So you trust bloodsuckers now?"

"Don't be disrespectful." He was fully turned to me now, voice hard and unforgiving. The wolf in me bowed to the alpha wolf in front of me. "I apologize. So, what happened to the woman?" He softened once more, his anger sated.

"She stayed for a number of days, as an invited guest. It was she that helped my people learn of the new world speak and actions. She helped my wolves learn to better their attacks and defenses. When her time came to return to her home, she left peacefully with gifts of ours and we honored our new found friendship." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Never the less, as long as I got the wolves I needed.

Later on in the evening we sat and ate with the host tribe. I looked around and searched the faces of my pack. All looked happy and carefree. The most bliss I've seen on their faces in a long time. Even Sam, although not so cheerful as the rest, still looked a bit at peace. My mind wondered off during the festive music and excited idle chatter. All the different memories crashing around me, the guilt weighing in. Leah, Emily, Charlie, even Bella. Bella. My anger flared at the thought of her. She refused me time and time again. I was kind, we all were. We protected her for months, shown her love and compassion that they didn't. Our homes offered to her at any time and she still refused. What was it about them that she loved so much? The immortality? Can't be, we are immortal too. The family setting? Nope, being in a pack is the very definition of family and security. What the hell is it she wanted from us?! A growl slips through my lips before I can catch it. I glance around to make sure no one caught it. Everyone was still in their own little world. Except for Takani, his ever watchful eyes and silent manner unnerving me. The man was always observing and absorbing everything. I stilled myself and brought it back to the upcoming mission. We were to set out tomorrow at dawn. Well played old man, you almost had my remorse.

Bella's P.O.V

For the millionth time today I was dizzy. Kate and Emmett thought it was be funny to see how many times they could dazzle me. When I almost fell and hit my head you would think it would stop, but no. Now it's how many times they can get me to be dizzy before Tanya chased them away. Tanya, as of later my thoughts have taken a somewhat dirty turn when thinking about her. I'm 18 and a virgin with a vampire mate which doesn't help my libido at all. Everywhere I turn she's right there with her damn taunting body. If it was possible, I would have jumped her already. What's even more embarrassing is the fact that everyone can smell my arousal whenever I can't control myself around her. Tanya finds it flattering, I find it embarrassing. Currently, the family and I were all in the living room either talking or playing a game with one another. My eyes lingered on Tanya's form again for the thousandth time. Just like before, every freaking vampire in the room decided to stop what they were doing and smell my shame.

"You know, you guys could at least pretend."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Rose smirks at my red face. Charlie looks a bit put out but doesn't say anything. Tanya is also smirking and I think she's doing this on purpose. The light snickering from the boys made me take a run for it. The cat calling and jest following me only made me run faster. A gentle knock on my bedroom door pulled me from my book. "Yes?" My parents stepped in smiling lightly.

"May we speak with you sweetheart?" I nodded at my mom and set my book down. The two figures took up a seat at the edge of the bed and gathered their thoughts. "So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Mom begins with her smile still in place. "Bella, you are a young adult now and there are some things that we need to inform you about at this age." Dad takes over looking a bit uncomfortable.

"At your coming of age you'll find that certain urges are coming in and hard to control." Oh no, this is not what is happening right now. "You're dating and in love so you're going to want to take a physical step in your relationship as you both grow together." God no! Anything but this!

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, baby girl. It's beautiful to want to share yourself with your love. Things for us are different, you have a mate. Someone we are sure that is with you for eternity." I might die from the blood rushing to my face. Mom takes my hand trying to coax me out of my bella cocoon. "We just want to make sure that you are ready and sure of this step you want to take with Tanya and-"

"Oh god please stop!" I flip over to avoid the loving looks on their faces. "Just think about it completely. If you have any questions just ask us." Both kiss the side of my head and leave. Christ that was uncomfortable. I hid in my room for as long as I could stand it. My stomach had other ideas though. "You can't hide in here for forever. You're stomach will go on strike which we all can hear a mile away mind you." My pint sized sister called from outside the door.

A groan was my only reply as I turned back over on my hollowing stomach. "Come on bella it's not that bad. Everyone has gone through the urges. It's only taken you this long because you are human. Imagine how Tanya feels. You're lucky she hasn't striped you down and shagged you already."

"Alice!" Tanya yells from downstairs. A light giggle pulls from my lips. My stomach groans again and the next voice to speak is my 'Ice Queen' of a sister. "I think it's cute the way you turn to mush whenever she's in the room."

"Oh my god go away!" I yell tossing a pillow at the door. "Bella, it's not a bad thing. Your body is just telling you that it's ready to get down and dirty with your lover."

"Shut it Irina!" they are making this dying from hunger more and more appealing. "I assure you Tanya finds it super amazing that you get wet just from looking at her." I'm dead, yep, just died right here and now. "Alright that's enough, back! Away with you all." The sweet voice that plagues my mind scolds. It's silent for a moment before, "Bella? Can I come in?" Oh dear, I think I'd rather have the talk with Charlie than this.

"Y-yes." Stupid ass stutter. She steps in looking just as amazing as the last time. Heat pools in my already aching belly. She stops short of the bed and her eyes roll in the back of her head as she takes a deep breath. When they refocus, they're a caramel color and the smirk she gives me doesn't help things at all. "If I'm going to hold a proper conversation with you can you please try and keep that to a minimum?"

"That's like me asking you to keep your sexy to a minimum." I didn't just say that. Her light laughter meets my seemingly constant red face. "It's ok love. I'm glad you find me just as attractive as I find you. If you didn't, it might damage my pride a bit." When she sits down it became a bit much and I attach our lips with fever. She returns my fire with some of her own laying me down on my back. A heavy growl vibrates from her and her already brown eyes fade to an even darker shade.

"Are you sure?" She asks breaking so I can breath. "I've never been more sure. I love you Tanya." She purrs with delight and continues to pepper with hot kisses. I moan when she attacks my neck, our bodies now flush together, hands roaming everywhere.

"I can't, *gasp* believe we are going to do this."

"Not with your parents in the house you aren't!" Esme yells from downstairs. Well the moment is so gone it's like it wasn't even here to begin with. Tanya laughs at my frustrated/blushing face. "She's right baby. This isn't the time, but soon." She kisses me one more time and pulls us to a less compromising position. "Come on, I think if you don't eat soon you'll hollow out." She's right, the hunger pains were kicking in and we both needed the distraction. The walk to the kitchen was full of playful hitting and light touches.

It was nice to forget my shame for a while. "Hey bella!" Kate breaks around the corner and flashes me with her brightest smile. I wobble back and forth before I'm steadied with a dopey grin on my face. "Kate!" My lover yells and chases her sister out of the house. When I'm able to move again, I make my way into the kitchen. Mom turns and gives me a reprimanding look and I flush again. Stupid vampires and their super hearing. "Did you at least get to second base?"

"Shut it Riley." He only laughs harder at me.

"Please, if she did it would have been another 3 hours before she came out her room." Surprisingly Victoria joined us. She has gotten more and more comfortable with us since they shown up. At times it seemed like she was trying to hard but it beat the alternative. "Can everyone just not comment on my sex life, or lack there of." I started shoving food in my mouth miffed at the teasing.

"It's not something you should be thinking about anyways." The room stills. "Excuse me?" I turn to Charlie, brows furrowed.

"You're too young to be thinking about sex. You haven't even finished high school. No sex will happen while I'm here." You know, Charlie really doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Even victoria looks surprised with his declaration.

"And how long did it take you to jump into bed with Victoria?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm an adult and your father, you should take it slow with Tanya." Carlisle is now growling. I didn't even see him enter the room.

"We've been over this, Charlie. You are my biological father, but, you lost any and all rights to tell me what to do years ago. I am an adult, I'm 18 years old. No, I don't have it all figured out but I'm not incapable of taking care of myself. High school? Yeah, I haven't finished yet, who's fault is that?" He frowns at my words. "It's not my fault, I was attacked just like you were." "But let's think back a bit, Charlie." By now I've pushed my plate away and nearly everyone is crowding the room.

" This all started because I 'spent too much time with the Cullens'. We just had to have dinner on the Reservation. You wanted to go fishing again with your buddies. I was to be left behind with psychotic, obsessive wolves and people I didn't know. You didn't want me to stay with the Cullens, you were going to sell me out to a pretty face. Yeah that's right, I know you had a thing for sue." I glanced to Leah and Seth who looks a little sad as I ripped Charlie a new one.

"You were so blind to everyone's motives or didn't even care that you couldn't see that Jacob and Billy were scumbags that didn't care about anything but their pride. Your friends, so obsessive and demented that they went as far as to fucking kidnap me!" I'm standing and yelling now, everything unmoving but my words hitting him in the face. "Now you have the audacity to sit here and demand things you can't control. You did this Charlie, you did. So look around at your work. You will apologize to each and every person in this room for being an idiot." His body freezes and eyes gloss over before he turns to the nearest person and speaks.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." The next person her turns to is Carlisle. "I'm sorry for being an idiot." Whoa, I didn't exactly mean for him to actually do it. What the hell? I look around to my family in surprise, them returning my look.

"I think it's time for a family discussion." Tanya says watching as Charlie continues his mantra.

Tanya's P.O.V

The family gatherings were increasing everyday and I'm not sure that's a good thing. It seems that we only come together for them over negative things. This, however, was a bit different. "A while ago I noticed something strange whenever bella would become agitated or angry and spoke to the object of her discrepancy. If you remember when Esme found out about my mating to bella." Both myself and the woman in question cringed at the memory.

"She pleaded for us to stop but only when she was angry and yelled did this murky feeling wash over me. It was like a glitch in my system before my intentions were rerouted and resumed in a different direction." Eleazar looks thoughtful with the Carlisle at the development. "Then I watched her interacting with others to see if it was just me or not. When Carmen and Esme were at each other's throats Bella told everyone to separate and go do something that they wanted to do for the time being."

"But we didn't feel any different. "True, but the direct attention was to Kate and Rose. She told Kate that all she wanted was to work on that old car with her. Afterwards I watched them work on it. There wasn't really any progress being made. You two only cleaned the parts, reinstalled them, then took them off to clean them again." Eye brows rise and bella looks scared. "It is bad?" My sweet one asked timidly.

"Not really, you'll just have to watch what you say a little more."

"Can we test this?" Eleazar asks stepping forward. Bella shakes her head and speaks, "I don't think I should be experimenting on you guys. It doesn't seem safe." Emmett snorts, "Meh, I'm not scared. Probably nothing to worry about anyways. You're luck you'll blush just thinking about making us do something embarrassing."

"Or stutter the words out." Riley and Emmett fist pump missing the irate human in front of them. "Emmett, make out with Riley for 10 seconds. With tongue." Emmett stiffens and looks worried before he grabs Riley into a full fledged make out session. He snaps out his induced haze with wide eyes and sputters everywhere.

"That was terrible to witness."

"Speak for yourself." Riley states after jasper wiggling his eyebrows at Emmett. Seth's growl grabs his attention and the man hugs his jealous mate. "You're the only one for me, baby." he coos at Seth a bit more. "Remarkable, a second latent power. If I strain hard enough I can barely sense it. I Believe the term is called a Kotodama or Word user."

"Koto what?" She's so cute when she's confused.

"A word user or spirit. It's a form of compulsion with the use of words. It's a really powerful gift." The two science buffs asked my mate more questions with excitement threatening to boil over. During their chat, Alice phases out giving the sign of a vision. We wait for her to come back. "It's Edward. He's trying to decide whether or not to come here or join the wolves. His actions are scattered, unfocused." She grabs her head and leans into her mate.

"If he comes here he's going to die on the spot." Rosalie growls out. It was agreed silently on her statement. "I see him wandering the woods but I don't know where. At times he's blurry and others I see him clear as day in front of us." What are you planning you bastard, my thoughts asks.

Alice stills again but only briefly this time. She comes back but this time with a gasp before tackling Seth out of the house. The commotion was instant and we all rushed to them. Seth had shifted and was growling at Alice who lunged for him again. Riley charged attacking her as well along with Leah. We were so stunned that we couldn't move. Had Alice lost her ever loving mind? Jasper joined his wife taking out Riley and separating Leah from the Seth and Alice fight. The little woman dodged his teeth kicking him enough to weaken but not hurt him.

Riley put Jasper to the test and duplicated himself into 5 extra people. The Empath responded by dosing him with lethargy making some of the extras disappear. Leah bum rushed the clairvoyant from behind but missed and was sent plowing into the trees. Her main focus was Seth but not to kill him. The rest of us were so confused at the display in front of us. Finally after a few minutes Jasper had Riley subdued and Leah on the defensive.

Alice hit her mark and had Seth pinned with her teeth on his throat but not enough to break skin. The young wolf whimpered but went limp in the little woman's arms. Alice stood and scratched behind his head with a soft smile on her face. Jasper and Leah stopped and Riley rushed over to his mate. "What the hell, Alice?!" Riley screamed furious at the attack.

"I'm sorry it had to be done. I had a vision of Seth shifting and indirectly telling all our secrets literally within the next 30 minutes." Everyone gave a sigh of relief glad that the seer hadn't lost her mind. Seth and Leah shifted back and nodded an acceptance. "You couldn't have told us before you jumped him?" Leah asked the hint of amusement clear in her voice. Alice at least looked sheepish at her sudden actions.

"Well, I've always been a bit dramatic. I'm sorry, I really am working on it."

"It's ok Alice, and thank you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I was the reason we all died." Seth laughed out holding his nuzzling mate. The yard falls into a comfortable silence before the pixie chirps back up. "Oh! And we have 4 days before the wolves return."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts at the same time. Oh lord.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Told it it was fluffy. I hope everyone has a save and fun holiday. I will be back. Another note, as you can tell this story is winding down. I'm not too sure about adding a lemon or not but we'll see. I'm not sure that is something you all would be milding interested in. As always, your comments and concerns are welcome and loved. rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	23. Mate

_**I'M BACK BABY! So so so so so so so sorry for the delay! Holidays and people and what not. Hope you lot are still interested in this. This is a bit of a filler but there is a bit of smut soooo I'm not sure how you feel about that but it's there. **_

_**ROLL CALL!: ravenshold, jazzybaee, XinyxOSD, minipo, germanshepgirl, MVC Z DarkNinja, Kell1310, meglys, amalone5283, Virgil Stein, zpeder, KitsuneGirl1994, fallen libera93, jet911, blossom lover, demonicnekomaster, Milink. You all rock and I can't thank you enough.**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

Everything was happening so fast now. In just a few days our fate would be decided. Everyone took shifts hunting to stay strong and sharp. The patrols were increased and possessive natures were on the fritz now more than ever. The only place I could get any peace was the bathroom. "When you're done bella we have food for you." Never mind. "Ok Rose, I'll be out soon."

I finished at leisure pace expecting her to be gone. When I left the bathroom I was swept up and blurred into the kitchen with half the family in it. "You guys don't have to be everywhere with me. You can go do your own stuff you know." A little attitude was showing through in my words. Mom and dad just smiled kindly at me and even scooted a bit closer.

"Bella, after breakfast I would like to work with you on your new found power." Carlisle stiffened and I knew he wasn't too keen on the idea. "Perhaps we should focus on where we are going to keep her during the fight instead." Eleazar tilted his chin but his face gave away nothing.

"It could be useful to have her hone somewhat a little of her gift. It's very powerful and can stop a hand full of the shifters in their attack."

"That is if it even works on wolves. We have no way of knowing and she doesn't need to be anywhere near the fight." Oh lord not this again. "She doesn't have to be too close."

"So you're willing to risk her being killed for a possibility?" Growls and snarls filled the kitchen most coming from the two men arguing. "To insinuate such a thing to me Carlisle is offensive. You know that is not my intent."

"That is was it seems like, Eleazar."

"Then maybe we should discuss this in private." I knew I should have stopped it here when he stood up and Dad did the same, but if they were going to be childish I was going to let them. "With pleasure." Dad tackles Eleazar out of the house and into the yard.

"DAD FIGHT!" Emmett yells before he, Seth, Kate, and Riley blurred out the house to watch. I kept eating my food casually. "Bella, honey?" I looked over to my mate with annoyed eyes which she returned with pleading ones.

"Alright." I stand and walk out the door and stand with everyone. Eleazar has dad in a head lock and is turning their bodies in circles. "I got 50 bucks on Eleazar." Kate says to Emmett. "No way, 100 says he won't touch dad." Leave it to my siblings to make the most out of this tragic, childish fight. Dad flips Eleazar off of him and kicks him into the woods. Both men grab a tree and are inches from smacking each other with them.

"ENOUGH!" Both men freeze in place as I walk over between them. "Put the trees down." The both do so knowing they are unable to do otherwise. "Eleazar, dad, you will both apologize to each other for being childish. You then will go and talk this out like grown men." The blank look that we've identified passes over them and both leave their crouch. They shake hands and apologize shamefully.

"Damn, that's not fair bella." Emmett pouts. A leveling look from me shuts him up quickly. We all made our way back into the house. It was silent for a while until Eleazar broke it.

"I can say entirely that being subjected to your power is remarkable. It's not painful just a bit uncomfortable." Dad all but crawls over to me, sad eyes begging for forgiveness. These vampires I swear. I roll my eyes and hug him, an action that makes him voice his victory growl. "It would be nice if Bella could use her power but there is no guarantee that it was work when we need it to. Also, with the fight so near it is risky to try and teach her. It may be prudent to do this without her and just focus on our tactics." Jasper says subtlety telling Eleazar that he agrees with him. He shoots a quick look to dad in caution but only finds him nuzzling my hair not caring in the slightest.

Tanya's P.O.V

In these final hours we put on the fine touches to our plan. Tempers were blare controlled and my mate was just about suffocated between a vampire every minute. Bless her soul she just humored us. Embarrassingly so, my urges weren't so pure as of late. Everything about her was setting off my instincts. Telling me to mark, to mate, to make our union final. This was all happening so quickly, could she even be ready for a date? I'm sure the distress was rolling off of me given the look Jasper was giving me. Esme soon saddles up closely to her followed by Rosalie. The will to growl at them is very strong but I'm managing. Having so many vampires close to what is mine is killing me. Logically, I know they are her and my family but she doesn't bare my mark and we are back to square one. I need to talk to her and work this out so I don't do something we'll both regret. Alice gasps lightly then looks to me with a scarily happy smile. "Everyone! We are going hunting tonight and patrolling."

"All of us? What about Bella?" Carmen asks the little woman. "Tanya will stay and watch over Bella. No one is more capable. Right Tanya?" I nod slowly wondering what she is doing. A brief confusion crosses over me before I realize her plan. She's giving us time, gotta love that vampire. I guess I don't have a lot of time to plan, better get to it.

Bella's P.O.V

After the family meeting Alice drug me to her room and gently placed me on the bed. I use the term gently loosely, it was more of a toss and she was buried in her closet. "Alice? What are you doing?" She doesn't respond, just keeps mumbling to herself and tossing clothes every which way. Every few minutes she would flash over to me and hold up an item giving me a once over before she huffed and went back to it. The next time she came out she all but ripped my current attire off.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?"

"Hold still." She reaches for my pants and I draw the line there. "STOP!" I yell and give her my best glare.

"Bella, I need to see if this is good for you to wear tonight."

" I've gathered that Alice, but you didn't tell me or even ask for that matter if I had plans tonight." She looks at me slightly annoyed while she shifts on her feet. "Hello? Pre cog here, I've seen it and we don't have a lot of time before it starts."

"Alice, you're missing the point. Ask! If I'm doing something." She smiles kindly at me and takes my hands. This does nothing to placate my irritation. "Sweetie, any other time I would, I swear. In a few minutes, 5 to be exact, you will be asked out on a date while we are out hunting. If mom and dad catch wind of this you won't be able to do so." She sags a bit, her expression becoming sullen before continuing. "I'm afraid that if we wait until after the fight there may not be another chance." Damn, she got me there. My anger instantly dissipates at her words and I give in. She squeals continues throwing clothes out that are 'unworthy'.

Tanya's P.O.V

The planning was giving me my first headache in a thousand years. Why was this so complicated to plan? This has to be perfect for her, for us. She deserves to be treated like a queen. Due to limited time and ample threats, we can't go out sadly so indoors will have to do. Oh! We have heated lake we built a few years ago. Maybe she would like to swim…that's also outdoors. Here I am sitting at my desk, back at square one for the thousandth time. I'll be glad once this is over so I can take her on a proper date. I lean forward with an exasperated sigh and rum my hands on my face.

" Why don't you just keep it simple." I look up to see Victoria offering me a look of sympathy.

"She needs to have the best. I don't want her to think I'm cheap." The newly acquired family member places a finger to her lips. She walks in fully and shut the door. I'm concerned before I remember that Esme is still in the house.

"If Bella is anything like Charlie, from what I've gathered so far she is, she's hands on. She likes to be apart of things and not just be handed everything. Her last…relationship smothered her and she will become agitated if you're like that." She whispers so only I can hear and everything she says makes since. I think it over and agree with her fully. Bella is a go doer. She likes to learn and see things for herself. I've been going about this planning thing the wrong way. My head snaps up to the smiling red head and I give her a thankful smile. "You've just earned 10 brownie points." She laughs and heads for the door.

"Just be yourself, I'm sure that'll be enough for her." Then she is out of the door and back under Charlie. With new found determination I start looking for my outfit for the evening.

Alice's P.O.V

After Bella and I found her an outfit I waited for Tanya to come to us just like the vision. 3, 2...1 'Knock, Knock, Knock'. Right on time. "Come in." I'm so excited and I'm sure they both can hear it in my voice. From the look bella is giving me I know she can. Tanya comes in looking the epitome of nerves. "Um Bella?" Bella nods towards her. Here it comes! "I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" She sounds so adorable! I'm telling her that, the last time I did I nearly lost an arm.

"I would love to Tanya." Bella stands and gives Tanya a peck on the cheek. If vampires could blush I'm sure the elder vampire would be a shade of red not in the books. "O-ok, um, I'll come back here after everyone is gone." I'm squealing at this point for the scene in front of me. Thankfully Jasper was keeping the folks busy so they wouldn't hear our little conversation going on. Tanya left shortly after and I proceeded to tease bella relentlessly.

Bella's P.O.V

It was time for everyone to leave for their overnight hunt/patrol. After the numerous hugs and kisses goodbye followed by light dragging of Esme out the door by Carmen, I raced upstairs to get ready. A quick shower and I was now applying my make-up. I've never really liked the stuff but Alice insisted so I gave it a go. My carefully picked attire consisted of little navy blue dress that flared out at the bottom, the top hung lightly off the shoulders to expose just enough skin. Thank god Alice didn't make me wear heels but black flats instead. I was a bit self conscience of myself at first but after a while I got over it. I'm a new Bella, one that doesn't rely on anyone or need their approval. I'm just met, and that's ok. Giving myself one more once over, a knock catches my door. I almost skip to the door but I don't want to seem eager. I was not prepared for the vision I received once I opened it. Tanya offered me a full view of very curvy body. She was clad in a one shoulder strap black dress that clung to her in all the right places. It stopped about mid thigh with a slit on the right that left her legs open for all to see. Words died in my mouth and that self conscience feeling was creeping back into my mind.

"You look lovely, bella." As if reading my mind, she grabs my hand and places a light kiss on the knuckles. "You look amazing." huzzah! I said it without stuttering.

"Thank you, would you do my honor of accompanying me for dinner?" I could melt with under her gaze. It's so loving and kind I can't stand it. Not trusting my mouth anymore than a few words, I took her arm and walked downstairs with her. I was interested to see what she had planned with us having to stay home and all. We made our way through the large house into the kitchen. It was set up with different dishes waiting to be prepared.

"I thought we could cook our meal together, I know you like to cook and try new things." She seemed so nervous. "This is great Tanya, really. I'm excited." A thought occurs and I'm quick to voice it.

"But, you don't eat human food so this would be all for me." She smiles and I melt once more. If this is how the night was going to go then I was going to be in deep trouble. " It's ok, I want to do this with you. Plus, I have a stash of blood that I will be eating so you don't fill left out. That is, if it won't disturb you." She looks concerned and I quickly dismiss it was a wave of my hand.

"When you are constantly with a bunch of vampires you swiftly get over your aversion to blood." We share a laugh and start with my meal. A glass of wine is poured for me, only a little, and a glass of her meal as well. We were going to make lobster ravioli with a lobster cream sauce. Yummy. We talked here and there about little things while we made the ravioli pockets and cream sauce. She had seen the French Revolution underway, roamed around during the time the different kings of Russia, took a small part in the Eleven Years War', all the way to the Civil War in America. It almost reminded me of jasper's love for history the way she would animatedly relive those times in her mind. The awe is that painted her face while we cooked was enough to carry us until we finished cooking.

I was plenty pleased with our work with the first spoon full I gathered. "Mm, this is heaven."

"Should I be jealous?" She jokes sipping her wine.

"Tanya, what do you think about when you see me?" It was kind of heavy for first date talking but I had to know. She looks me deeply in the eyes, never straying before she answers.

"I see my future, my life and reason for eternity. Not only that, but a beautiful young woman with her life ahead of her. A family that loves her to the point of insanity. Someone who is kind, brave, and loyal right to the very end." Her piercing eyes cutting through me holding me in place. I drew in a sharp breath, I wasn't expecting that much of an answer.

"You have a special way with words." She laughs a little and I continue to eat. "You bring out the romantic in me. My turn, how many serious relationships have you been in?" I'm taken back by her sudden playfulness but this is good, us talking. "Three."

"Three?" She looks interested. "Yes, three. The first one was 1st grade. Don't laugh! It was really important! It's the building block for future relationships you know!" Her hearty laugh doesn't stop and I'm soon joining her.

"Oh god that is too cute, what was the second one." She asks when our laughter dies down. "Well, you know the second one and how that turned out." She nods slowly but doesn't comment. "The third?"

"The third is you." My voice barely above a whisper admits. The smile I was rewarded with made the admission very worth it. "And I can't wait to find out how this turns out." We both lean across the table at the same time and share a passionate kiss.

After dinner, we adjudged to the living room that was turned into a make shift dance area with only the love seat for seating; the only other furniture being the stereo with some music playing. We talked more about her early vampire life and some of her human life as well. Like she didn't eat meat and hated it because her father made her hunt and skin the animal with him once. She had a brother and a soon to be baby sibling. I told her why mom left forks and my father, how our relationship as more of a roommate position from the time I was born to the time I moved back. My fears were laid bare in front of her and hers in front of me. This was going so fast, and not fast enough at the same time.

"Would you please join me for a dance?" Oh crap. "Tanya, I can barely stand and not fall over, I sure as hell can't dance." She pulls me to my feet anyways and pulls me close. Feeling her hand wrap around my waist was just about my undoing. My heart was going a mile a minute. We swayed gently to the different notes, letting the words carry our feet in rhythm. All was silent except for my beating heart and the music.

I let my mind wonder while looking into her eyes. Golden pools of happiness, and love setting off every nerve in my body. ' Am I enough?' 'Will I ever be enough?' ' How can someone so perfect be for me?' It's cruel the thoughts that plate my brain. "You're beautiful." She whispers her nose brushing the top of mine. I can't stand it, I look away but am quickly brought back up to face her.

"Why do you always look down or away from me?" There's that look again. "Because of the way you are looking at me right now." I breath out once more turning from the intense stare. Without anymore words we stop moving and my face is slowly lifted towards her. Our lips brushing each other in comfort but not connecting. It's her way of telling me that she's meeting me half way but I must take the step. My answer is the fever smash of my mouth to hers. It starts light and innocent but develops into raw passion. We didn't hear the music die out nor did we notice that our touches we passing the line from newborn to adulthood. Kissing Tanya was like a breath of fresh air, falling for her was like holding a cup of hot coffee and you feel like you were about to sneeze. It was powerful, weakness and strength in one. It wasn't until my hands found purchase on her behind that she stopped us.

"You must be sure." Her eyes black as night and voice dripping with seduction.

"I've never been more sure." Is all the conviction she needs and we've found ourselves in her room once more lip locked. The first thing to go was our shoes. The next, my dress slid down and I swear my skin caught fire at her touch on my bare skin.

"Breath, my bella." My heart is going to explode any moment now. I'm dressed only in my underwear. I try and make quick work of hers but she stops me. "Tonight is about you my love." I nod and connect our lips again. Tanya gently lays me down on the fluffy bed, her hands groping my chest. I moan out when she pinches my nipples. "More." I half whisper into her mouth. She takes my little pink buds and rolls them between her fingers creating electric shocks of pleasure through my body.

Hot, wet kisses travel to my jaw line and neck, sucking on my plus point. No fear is had with her being so close to my neck. I trust her control, I trust her with my life. She half straddles me and when her knee hits me just right between the legs, I jerk and cry out loudly. "More!" She smiles against my neck.

"Be patient." My body is on fire right now. I need her closer to me. She lifts me and takes off my bra without breaking contact and you gotta admire that skill. She looks stunned and that nagging self doubt is back. When I tried to cover my newly uncovered flesh, a quick hand halts my movements. "Don't, you're so beautiful."

The touch of her hands on them makes me arch into her touch. My eyes close and I my heart beat speeds up. Her hands play a bit more before they travel down my abdomen and past my cloth barrier. I lock up and break our kiss. "Don't forget to breath." She teases me, drawing little circles over my swollen clit. I let out a shaky breath and try to steady it.

"Good girl." It's too much, so much fire in her touch. It's shocking me through her finger tips with each swirl. "Bella, you're so wet." I'm embarrassed when she says this.

"Don't be shy, I love that I make you feel this way." She presses one lone finger to the bundle of nerves pushing me back to the bed. No one has touched me like this, make me feels so alive. She shifts and I feel my panties being brought down my quivering legs. The pace is agonizingly slow and finger tips brush my skin all the way down. The predatory gleam in her eyes when I'm fully naked in front of her sends another wave of arousal straight down my body. "I've waited so long for this, for you." She parts my legs with little protest from me, only shaky breath.

Never been so open before, so exposed. A deep rumble forces it's way out of her throat her watching me. My legs flex, desperate to feel her touch again. She answers in a way I've only dreamed about. I've thrown higher than ever when wet, cold appendage meets my fire soothing it to the touch. In contradiction, it fuels it turning it into a inferno of pleasure.

"Tanya!" I can't hold in my cries.

Her tongue is doing wonderful things to my body. Every lick, every nibble and pull pushes me further off the bed. My back is not even touching it anymore.

"Mm, oh god! Please don't stop." Half whispered, as if she was my god. She sucked on the little perky bead harder and she has to keep her hands on my inner thighs to keep them from closing her in.

A finger, at my opening it's prodding asking for entrance. A whimper is my only reply. She pushes in slowly letting me get use to the foreign intruder. It's cold but welcome along with her mouth that hasn't stopped it's menstruations. In and out, in and out, the action mantra helping to create the pull in my stomach. I'm burning from the inside out and I don't want to stop. Different color are flashing around my tightly shut eyes and her tongue is a harsh assault on my clit.

"Oh fuck- so, s-so close. Please." Moans, quivers and whimpers are my only source of talking. It's far too much and Tanya senses this. She draws me in once more and bites down lightly, her finger pushes through fully and then…ecstasy. Pleasure, pain, joy, love all crash into me. I'm mess beneath the pale woman who's name is falling from my lips over and over at an alarming rate. Seconds pass, maybe minutes before I am about to open my eyes and see the beauty that is my mate. The care she is showering me with overwhelms me and I cry. She crawls up to me kissing me all over, whispering her love and reassurances. She knows that my tears are one of happiness, she just holds me. That was only the beginning of our 2 hour passion play.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I'll be honest, I didn't put a lot of effort into the smut scene but it's there and I'm content enough with it. Also, it's 3 am and I'm tired. So sorry for the errors, I'll try and fix them as best as I can. Next up! Action, action action! Hope you all are safe and happy and still reading. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	24. Jealousy

_**Woo! Another chapter! :D **_

_**here we go: dcorrei2, SaiZ3overkill, unsub007. Thank you so much.**_

_**unsub007, you flatter a girl. I'm not a god but thank you so much. You made my day! haha.**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V<p>

I've considered it my personal blessing and privilege to have bedded my mate. It's no secret that my sisters and I have had our fair share of men and women over the centuries. When you've lived as long as we have you quickly dismiss the idea of being a prude. To have the honor of bedding your mate, worth every second of my past pain and pleasures. It was now nearing 9:30 in the morning and I knew that the family would be back soon. That also meant that I would have hell to pay with her parents. I don't care, she is mine to love and protect and I will not apologize for loving her. Still, it may lessen the blow if she was dressed before they returned.

There was no hiding it now. I marked her, not in the vampire traditional way but as best as I could with a little nip to her collar. My beast purred every time my gaze fell upon it. Also my scent now was lightly mixed hers. Just enough to let other supernatural creatures know that this was my mate. My little love as curled up nearly on me with a content smile on her face. I put that there and I was damn proud of it. The entire night full of moans, heavy breathing and screaming, my ego was off the map.

"Bella?" I remove a strand of hair from her lovely pale face. She mumbles and shifts closer to me. "Sweetheart, you have to get up and get dressed." She was not having it. With a heavy sigh, I resigned myself to my fate. I didn't have the heart to wake her so acceptance was my only option now. It wasn't 10 minutes before heavy footfall was heard fast approaching. A cautionary sniff was taken deeply before two low rumbles followed, here it comes.

The bedroom door was al but shattered open startling my bella into an upright position. To her mortification, a very irate Carlisle and Esme stared at us very much so vamped out. "What have you done?!" Was lightly roared along with black eyes on us.

"Mom, dad, I can explain." Oh my sweet one, there is no explanation that will help me here. The only reason they haven't stormed the bed was because bella was in it and the risk of hurting her was too great.

"You bedded our child!"

"Please control yourselves, both of you. Bella is my mate and I would have happened eventually." This did nothing but hurt my case. Soon enough, the rest of the family piled in behind them. "Way to go Bella-bug." Leave it to Emmett to make a poorly timed joke. Jasper was a mix of worried and uncomfortable while Rosalie opted for anger like the folks.

"So Tanya, how was it?"

"Kate, now is really not the time." This is so messed up and it's only going to get worse. Bella was beat red trying to hide what she could under the thin sheet.

"Maybe we should give them a moment to become descent before we ask questions." Eleazar came to my aid but from the look on his face he was just as close to losing it as Esme and Carlisle was. I met their stare down with my own. I was not to be beat out of time with my mate. To a point I could understand where they were coming from but this was MY mate. It's no different than what had happened with them and their other children. If it came down to it, I would have bella use her power to settle this down. I'm selfish but rightfully so. When the peanut gallery left bella buried her face into my side. "We shouldn't delay baby. Let's just get this over with." She nodded and proceeded to the bathroom quickly.

Esme's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes. How dare this, this, woman defile my child. I could smell her sin from a mile away and it only fueled my running. I knew we shouldn't have left Bella with her. In my rational mind Tanya was only doing what any mated vampire would, but no parent wants to think let alone see this! My poor husband and I were currently downstairs pacing back and forth with little growls. The offender finally presented herself with MY child and we both growled at the possessive arm around her. My bella looked so innocent next to her which made it a bit worse. Yes we gave her the talk but we didn't fully prepare ourselves for this.

"I know you both are upset but I must insist that you calm down before saying anything. You can't take back hurtful words." Tanya says with a stern face. It's sometimes hard to forget that she is centuries older than Carlisle and myself. No matter, when it came to my children no one stood in my way. Never the less, I took her warning and took deep, unneeded breaths.

"Bella, Tanya, I understand that you both are mated. But I can't seem to understand why such actions were taken so early into your relationship." Their faces looked easier from my soft, controlled tone.

"Mom, I was ready, I promise. I needed Tanya in a way that I've never needed anyone. I wanted to have that security and love with someone and I was ready emotionally." My baby girl pleaded with her eyes for us to understand.

"Darling, how can you be sure? It's only been a short time." Carlisle asks and I agree with him.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious to the bonds I share with my vampire mate. I feel it too, just not as strongly. When I thought it over and made my decision, I felt my desire reach it's brim." I sigh and look around somewhat defeated. Technically, nothing wrong was done but I can't shake this. My daughter looks like she is about to cry from our rejection and I insistently sober up from the devastating emotion.

"As long as you were absolutely sure." She ran over and hugged me tightly whispering her thanks over and over. When we part a little, both my husband and I brush hair from her beautiful face. "We just want you safe and unharmed."

"Tanya didn't hurt me, she was very gentle and loving. She took her time and-"

"AH! No, no talking about it. Please, I will snap if you do that." My mate shakes his head looking disturbed when our child starts to go into detail. Our other children look like they are amused with the entire ordeal. Charlie seems like he's going to be sick but reassurances from his mate is keeping him afloat. Seth and Leah had opted for giving her a 'secret' thumbs up with bright smiles. Bella blushes and hides in our chest. We both chuckle at our youngest and place loving kisses to her head.

A low growl catches everyone's attention and we turn to see a black eyed Rosalie glaring at Tanya. "Rose?" Bella murmurs out to her sister. We all watch her rage of emotions cross her eyes watching Tanya.

"Rose, please." Bella calls again separating from us to turn to her. Rosalie stands and quickly rushes to her room, slamming the door shut. Tears well up in my baby's eyes while she watches the stair case in longing. The pitiful breath she takes is almost enough o make me lose myself again.

"I'll go talk to her." Emmett offers standing from his seat. "No, let me please." Kate interrupts him before walking at human pace upstairs.

Kate's P.O.V

The entire thing with my sisters made me want to burst with laughter and joy. Finally, Tanya had seal the deal with her mate. Watching Esme and Carlisle flip out was just a bonus. And poor Charlie, he looked like a wreck. I was about 3 seconds from making a joke when Rosalie made her displeasure known. They look she was giving Tanya was a bit unnerving and I was a little on edge.

"Rose?" Bella calls out to gain the blond vampire's attention. Rose doesn't seem to have heard her and keeps blazing down my coven leader. "Rose, please." It's desperate, the plea given to her highly thought of sibling. We all watch as rose stands and quickly leaves. Bella looks devastated at her departure.

"I'll talk to her."

"No, let me." I cut the bear man off. I've seen this too many times because I've known it. The jealousy and the feeling of betrayal by the one you hold dear. I've seen it because I've felt it. Not many times mind you, but enough to recognize the signs. My sisters and I have always been with one another.

In the late 1500's, Irina had shown interest in a man. He was tall, dark and handsome. Rich and could provide for her, not that we needed the money. It was the fact that my sister was in love and could possibly be taken away from me. We've spent so long with just on another that it caught me off guard and I was angry with her for entertaining the idea of being with him. I would take to insulting him whenever he was around, or just plain out ignoring him. Irina would get so upset with me. It couldn't be helped, I was a slave to my emotions. When they announced their engagement I really went ballistic. It took everything I had to not attack the human. I resented Irina for months. It wasn't until the day before their wedding that I gave into my love for my sister and told her I supported her. The joy on her face made it worth it and made me chastise what I had done to her for so long.

Unfortunately the man met his untimely death at the hands of robbers and the wedding never happened. My baby sister was distraught for years. When she could finally talk about him she asked me why I hated him so much. I told her the truth, and nothing less than what she deserved; nothing less than what they both deserved. She was heartbroken at my petty admission and scolded me. She let me know that no matter what, we were in this together. That was all the reassurance I needed. I would never again feel inadequate about my sister's love for me, neither of theirs. When Tanya found bella, I was over the moon that she found her happiness. So, all to well do I know what rose is feeling. Her icy glares do nothing but tell on her in this situation because I have lived it.

Here I stood at her door just coming out of my trance. I go to knock but am stopped short by a light growl. " You might as well open up because I'm not leaving until we talk." She makes a noise between a grunt and snort and I take that as my queue to enter. She is staring out the window into the snowy forest. The reflection says she is stoic but I know better.

"You know that Tanya would never hurt her."

"I know that." She is quick with her response with a underline of defensive.

"So why are you acting like it's the end of the world that your sisters have mated?" At the implication she kind of sneers but it's half hearted.

"I care not that they have mated. Bella can do as she pleases and it has nothing to do with me."

"Bullshit." She turns shiftily towards me. "I don't care."

"Bullshit." I say once more staring her down. She looks angry now and growls at me. A tone in which I smile at in defiance.

"What do I care that bella wants to shake up with Tanya? I don't. She can do whatever she pleases. It doesn't effect me. She can sleep with her, hang out with her, leave with her. I don't care." She's grasping now and I know it.

"Bullshit." I draw this one out never breaking my gaze from her. She stops short and looks up to me with a mean glare. After a few seconds her resolve diminishes and she just looks sad. Got ya.

"She's going to forget all about us." It's weak and it breaks my heart to hear. "No she won't, rose. She could never forget her family."

"But, she has Tanya now." I walk over closer to the slumping form and take hold of her shoulders. "Yes she does, but she also has us, her family. She will not forget us, she will not forget you." The last part was said softly. Rosalie snaps her eyes to mine a bit surprised, I smirk in response.

"Come now rose, I've lived for far too long to not know the signs of sister jealousy." She nods sadly and looks back down. "This is not a death sentence, darling. She's just expanding her list of people she loves. You can never be crossed off."

"How can you be sure?! I've wrong her so much in the past. I was so mean to her, so cruel, how do you know she isn't going to cast me out at the first opening?" I'm so saddened by the beautiful mess in front of me.

"Rosalie, listen to me very carefully. Bella loves you, with everything she has, she loves you. You are her big sister, her beacon of guidance. She admired you before she knew you cared in this way. Trust me, she will never abandon you." She slowly looks to me again. "You've been here? Where I am?" The unsure question weighing down the room.

"Once upon a time, yes. I was so grief stricken with jealousy and for nothing. That is how I know she will never abandon you, that you relationship with your sister is safe." Inch by inch she relaxes and breaths deeply thinking things over.

"You have to talk to her." She nods understandingly. "I will."

"Today." She nods again. "Today, rose." And I know she's gotten the point.

With my warnings, I take my leave so she can gather her thoughts. When I make my way back downstairs eyes run through me along with smiles. "Well done." Jasper comments giving a head nod.

"Nicely put princess." Riley adds as well. I look over to my sister and she smiles lovingly at me before giving me a tight hug.

"I will never leave you." She whispers in my ear. " I know." I say back closing my eyes relishing our contact. When we break she pats my head before returning to her mate's arms contently. It wasn't long before we all heard, sans bella, Rose approach.

"Bella?" The young girl turns sharply to her sister. "Can we talk?" Rose sound nervous and I give her a soft smile for encouragement. "I would love that." Bella breaths out before disappearing with rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promised actiona dn I wil deliver but I wanted this in there before the down and dirty chapters came in. The last little grit before the big blow. It's almost time people. Thank you for reading or just stopping by. You all are lovely. Rage on.<strong>_


	25. The Final Hour

_**Hello my lovely bunch! I've missed you so. (I'm not creepy so kick that thought out your minds) Sorry I've been so M.I.A but it's my winter break and I'm throughouly enjoying my freedom! Thank you for sticking around! **_

_**S.N: J. is releasing a series of short stories for HP! I'm so excited! **_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

_**Roll call!: LisaLisa3232, Tiger-shifter17, Lee-Lee289, maskurade11, MJandSports, MADDY22, bigblueboat, SKFerguson1771, UnkownReader3, ChiiSC, swayrabbit. You all are beautiful and I thank you for your support.**_

_**:) **_

* * *

><p>Rosalie's P.O.V<p>

I lead bella back up to my rented room, nerves crashing in around me all the way. How was I going to explain what an ass I was being to her? She would surely mock me. Me, the famous Ice Queen, so nervous I could vomit. Bella placed herself at the foot of bed waiting for me to start. Those big doe eyes patiently waiting and pleading with me to let her in. I paced back and forth prolonging the talk that I asked for. Somewhere in the house Jasper sent me a dose of courage and I couldn't have been more thankful.

"Rose, it's ok." She says softly to me. So softly that I melt on the spot with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry I was rude to both you and Tanya, I was jealous."

"Jealous?" She looks confused at my admission.

"Yes, jealous. I was jealous that Tanya was getting your attention and I thought that," I pause and sigh resigned. "thought that you wouldn't care to be around me anymore when you had her." What I expected was laughter but that never came. What came was a tight hug and little whispers.

"Oh rose, I could never forget you. You're my big sister, my protector and friend. I'll never leave you." There, right there, those words made me break down and hug her tightly as well. Not too tight but tight enough. "You don't know what that means to me, bella." With that we returned to our family, awaiting the dark day that was arriving soon.

Jacob's P.O.V

_'Welcome to Denali, Alaska'_ the sign shown as we made our way to our destiny. Can't wait for this to be done and we can return home victorious. The tribe will tell stories for centuries of this battle. _'The Great Battle of the Cold Ones'_ they will call it. It was near dusk when we crossed the state line and I couldn't have been happier. Soon, soon it will end. Those filthy bloodsuckers will be really dead and our lands will be clear, also, bella will be mine. I've decided to give her another chance. She's human and their charms blinded her to their true nature. I couldn't fault her for that, she doesn't know. I will show her everything and she will thank me when this is all said and done. I'm brought from my musings by Paul.

"What are your orders?" Orders, he's always been a good lackey. Never complains to the Alpha just does as he's told.

"We rest tonight, feed and stay sharp. Tomorrow we kill some bloodsuckers." The pack growls with pleasure at my words and take to setting up camp. We're about 15 miles from the vampire hold out, down wind so we don't alarm them. That shady bastard Edward, has gone off somewhere. He's too scared to return and betray us so I know he hasn't gone back to his 'family'. I've waited so long to be rid of him. First bella was so wrapped around his finger that you would have thought he shit gold. The smug grin and smirks he would send me, flaunting his and Bella's relationship. He would pay for this dearly. For him, all of them, this is the final hour.

* * *

><p>Esme's P.O.V<p>

In my final hour my mind raced to and fro of my life. I haven't thought about my human years in many years but today all of it was coming back. When I first met my husband and future I didn't understand. Now I do and the joy I am showered with just makes it that much more. I think about my children. Although some haven't found their mate yet, I hold hope that we will survive this and they will live on to find them. My darling daughter, who is sleeping away by her mate's side on the couch. The heavens couldn't have blessed me more with her. The first day Edward bought her home I knew she was mine. So loving and tender even to those she hasn't known.

Rose, my oldest, so fierce and steady in her love and protection of this family. Alice, the bubbly fashion crazed girl of mine. Emmett, my strong man, jokester, most likely the one that broke something goofing around. Jasper, my little war hero, although the side he fought for left a lot to be desired. He still did it dutifully and with honor. So kind and just with his actions. Carlisle, my love, my everything. He was the leader and father to our family. The Denali's expanded to our lovely family rounding us off nicely. And now we also have Leah, and Seth.

Charlie still had a long ways to go but we weren't giving up hope on him. He's lost so much and has had just about everything taken from him but you could tell he is a changed man. Victoria as well, she was trying to make amends and was doing a wonderful job thus far. Riley was a nice addition to our family. He was a little of everyone. A jokester, a fashion buff, protector, kind hearted, and loving. A joy to call family along all those I love. I thought everyone would be off with their other halves taking the time for intimate moments but no. Everyone was in the living room, silent, latched on to family and lovers alike. Little glances every so often across the room like, like this was it. I surely will do my best to make sure that this wasn't it, or my name isn't Esme Jane Platt Cullen.

Carlisle's P.O.V

In my final hour my family and myself sat around each other. No one wanted to be away from the other. Charlie would give bella longing glances as would victoria. They have come a long way from the people we knew a year ago. As have I, my prejudgment not blinding me to my ex-son's controlling ways. It almost cost me a child, and that, is unforgivable. Bella, my sweet darling snoozing away. All of this is because of her and I'm just fine with that. Without her, without this, I would have been stuck in my ways. Playing pretend and going in circles. Our family would have never been truly happy. We have been stuck, incomplete…frozen. If asked if I would do this all over, the immediate answer would be yes. She is worth it and so much more. Everyone is, my extended family included. We all watch each other, our eyes flickering to Bella every so often. She is the glue to this family, the foundation of love we seek, the life we needed to be, _alive. _Tomorrow will make or break this family but I am positive that we will prevail. Yes, the Cullen family will survive.

Rosalie's P.O.V

In my final hour I thought about how petty I was. Something so trivial as looks and money was so important to me. Before this life, I was so shallow and vain. Deathly so, and it cost me my life. Or did it? Meeting this family and becoming apart of it has done wonders for me. I found that I had a range of emotions that was ok to express. Also I had a say in my life and the decisions that surrounded me. I will forever reprimand myself for the way I treated my youngest sister at the beginning. Those dogs won't know what is coming to them. Neither will Edward. _I _am coming to them, and with a vengeance they have never seen. I will rip Edward apart for the misdeeds he has done. Let them come.

Jasper, Tanya, and Charlie's P.O.V **(Jasper- Regurlar, Tanya- _Italic,_ Charlie- Underline.)**

In my final hour-

_In my final hour-_

In my final hour-

The air was thick with waiting, so tight it reminded me of my war days.

_My mate, my life, my love. I must protect her._

The time to shine is here, to show my little girl and myself, I'm worth something.

Every eyes twitchin' from one pair to the next.

That I can do this and be trusted.

_Always protect her._

No one breathin' but bella and I don't think we've realized it.

_Forever protecting her, with everything that I am. My family is counting on me._

My new love beside me, yes, I have to stand up and do something. Charlie Swan doesn't lay down and play dead. Not anymore.

Just waitin'.

Never again.

_Down to the wire, to the eleventh hour._

There are no more words to be side at this moment. Just the loving looks and gentle touches are given. Hopin' to extinguish the threat that looms over our heads.

This is it.

_This is it_.

This, it is.

Edward's P.O.V

A little moan of approval escapes my red stained lips as I drain another worthless being. God the shifters were dumb but their people made for a very appetizing meal. So far I had claimed 13 lives on this god forsaken beach. They should be happy that they get the honor of sustaining me. I must be strong for the battle if I am to be victorious. My delusion family and their delusions of thinking that Bella is theirs. Bella will forever be mine and that mutt will be dead before he can even think about claiming my bella. I dropped the body I was holding and take my leave for the next house. I was plenty full but this was to make a statement. If any shifter survived they would know that I, Edward Cullen, was their god. They stood no chance with my superior mind. Everything about me was better and they would soon know it. Sue Clearwater was the first to go, then Billy Black. I've never liked the man and sue was because she tried to give away my lovely mate to her filthy mutt of a child. The others were imprints of the pack, even their children so I could eradicate their filthy race. Every person carrying the Quileute shifter bloodline will be exterminated by me personally. The streets will run red all the while spelling out my name. Ha, it was too perfect. When my task was completed, I made for Alaska once more a happy grin on my beautiful face all the way thinking, this is, their final hour.

Bella's P.O.V

When I awoke every one was in the room watching me. If today wasn't so crucial it would have been a bit creepy. "Morning." I muttered looking around. Everyone smiled warmly and returned my greeting.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Mom asked, she looked calm but behind her eyes you could see the worry. I hated the look, it was in everyone's face. "A little."

Thus started the mad dash to make me breakfast. I noticed that everyone seemed to seek comfort with one another. For instance, normally Carmen and mom would bicker for 10 minutes on who would get to make me breakfast but neither said anything. Mom walked into the kitchen while Carmen carried me behind her with Tanya following me. My poor mate, her eyes were already black, brow creased in worry. Everyone filed in as best they could into the big room. The entire mood was melancholy at best which only made my appetite dissipate by the second. As I shoveled food into my mouth I looked around to the sad faces. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's going to be ok." I stated firmly. The smiles instantly brightened the room and I cringed behind my hand. "Tone down the damn dazzle!" I shouted. Everyone chuckled and apologized.

"I can't wait until I'm a vampire. I'll dazzle you guys, see how you like it." Emmett's booming laugh made the room thaw a little. "When do we have to leave?" I asked bring the mood back to it's original setting.

Dad's face softens before he speaks, "The sooner the better. We don't want to be caught blindsided." With that I hurried and finished my food and we all headed out to the battle ground. When we came to a large opening deep in the forest, Tanya set me down and I scanned the area. Soon this is where a fight would break out. This was going to be the final resting place for people that I prayed wasn't my family. For some, this was going to be the final hour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter, the battle. I hope I do it justice for you all. Have a good weekend. I'll see you soon. Rage on.<strong>_

_**Alex**_


	26. Judgment Day

_**Back! and I didn't make you wait forever this time! First off, I would like to say thank for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that has read this is story or just glimpsed at it. Thank you for everything.**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to ALL OF YOU. Thank you for staying with me right until the very end. **_

_**With out further delay, I give you the final chatper of 'Mine'.**_

* * *

><p>Jacob's P.O.V<p>

The air was crisp but light as we made our way towards the bloodsuckers. The ground crunched under our feet when we walked at leisure pace. My pack ready and waiting behind me just as eager to end this. The extended pack accompanying us a bit jumpy. Jeeze, I thought these guys had fighting experience. "Stick to the plan, and don't stray." I gave the command through our link. The only ones that didn't hear was the other pack. We were almost there when their sickly sweet scent hit our nose causing most to cringe in disgust. As planned, The extended pack hangs back into the forest out of sight awaiting my signal.

Our sight lands on the criminals at large, all of them standing there like they haven't committed a great injustice. No sign of Edward, figures. The coward is probably hiding from this fight. No matter, I will keep to my word and take out his family, then I will get him. Coming to a holt about 500 feet from them, I shift so we can communicate. The doctor steps forward and speaks.

"Jacob, please see reason. We have committed no crime other than crossing the border. Which you all violated by kidnapping our daughter." I let loose a dark laugh at the term of endearment.

"Daughter, that's a laugh. She is nothing more than a food source to you bunch and you know it. How dare you try and act innocent, you know what you have done. The life of an imprint that you have claimed!" At this Sam growls and steps forward. A quick hush from me stops him.

"We have done no such thing. If a person of La Push his dead it is because of Edward."

"He is apart of your family and therefore you all are just as guilty." They all growl at us and my pack responds with their own. "He, is _not, _our family." huh, guess Cullen was telling some true after all. Doesn't matter, they will all die. I look and find the traitors Leah and Seth among their ranks. Leah, I always knew she'd defect but Seth, I'm surprised at. The boy was too weak to go against orders so I'm thrown for a loop when I find him shifted along side the enemy.

"Seth, come here." I call to him, he doesn't budge. "Seth, get over here, _now._" Still nothing.

"**You will obey me and come here!**" The alpha command is given and I'm shocked when he doesn't even flinch. This is impossible. "Seth is apart of our family. He isn't your pet anymore." The blond one sneers. She'll have to be the first to go.

"Fine. Keep him, he was a lousy pack mate anyway." A noise to our left turns everyone towards it. The coward Edward stepped out. The Cullens growl at his arrival and it makes me wonder but not too much. "How nice of you to join us." He waves me off which angers me.

"Piece of shit!" The blond Barbie yells out to which he just laughs at.

"Rosalie, shut up." Bella looks so scared. "Don't worry love, I will save you from them." The dick says softly.

"I'm not your love, Edward. I'm not your anything."

"Of course you are Bella, you're my mate. We will be together as soon as I get you away from my family." Speaking of which.

"Why are their eyes yellow and yours are red?" I ask accusingly. He turns with an annoyed look towards me. "It's a trick. They want to appear as the good guys so they hunted a few animals before hand."

"That's a lie!" They shout but he just keeps on. "It doesn't take much for our eyes to change. One or two animals at most." He's lying and I know he is but I don't care because all are guilty in my eyes. "Edward," The doctor calls out to him. "You have gone too far this time."

"Aren't you happy to see my _father _?" The last word sneered at the man. "You aren't my son, you are nothing to us." His eyes flash black for a moment before returning. Looks like they hate Cullen as much at I do.

"Enough of this. You crossed the treaty line, you've killed a member of our tribe, you all will die today."

"Try and it and we will rip you apart." Another blond woman with straight hair growls out. I smirk at her and start to shake. "I'll take my chances." With that I shifted and charged, today is the day.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Jacob wouldn't see reason to my plea. He was so blinded by his hate for vampires that nothing was getting through to him. He gave the command to start the attack and it has begun. Bella was placed in between my wife and Carmen while the rest of us charged ahead to meet the wolves. Jasper was the first to strike knocking a dark grey wolf back several feet. I met Jacob head on with a hit of my own but a hit from another threw me off before I could finish the job. Rosalie spared no one in her attack. Cold and calculated was her approach and it did wonders for us. Every wolf that dared to step up to my eldest daughter was met with a blow so hard bones crunched. I didn't want to kill the wolves but their persistent attack made it hard to stay true to my original plan.

Jasper's P.O.V

To say I was proud of my family was an understatement. Everyone was doing as they were taught and then some. Carlisle was still tryin' to save them and you could tell in his movements. The man wouldn't last long if he kept that attitude. My little woman was dancing around the mutts like it was all a game. Her movements so graceful you could cry from watchin'. Emmett was wrestling with the beast, laughin' in their face which only angered his opponent. Then a dark brown wolf snuck up behind rose while she was facing off against the black wolf. I tried to reach her in time but I was tied down with two myself. She didn't disappoint when she knocked the black wolf away and turned just in time as the brown wolf lunged for her.

She grasped him around the neck and pulled until his neck broke. One down. The sisters fought as a unit taking out a group of wolves before moving on to the next. It was clear that we would have to use deadly force against them due to their fast healin'. A wolf made a move towards bella and it seemed like time stopped. He was caught mid jump before he was ripped apart in the most vicious way by Esme, our mother.

"**_KILL THEM ALL_**!" Carlisle bellows out. I guess seein' his youngest child almost killed changed his views. From then on wolves were dropping right and left. Jacob looked angrier than when he first started and howled towards the sky. Heavy thudding echoed from behind us but no one could turn for fear of being ripped apart. After I finished off a prick I turned to see 10 more wolves push through. I looked around the area to find a horrific scene before me. In just a short amount of time the tables turned. These wolves were experienced fighters and it showed. Emmett was fightin' with one arm, Carmen had to help him. Charlie was just a torso grabbin' whatever he could reach and tearing it apart. Leah was down unconscious with Seth and Irina hoverin' over her fending off the attackers. Alice's screams pulls me from my state. A wolf is on top of her tryin' to chomp down and I'm seein' red. I make a mad dash over to my woman and tear the animal a top her in two. Next, Alice and I rip into the wolf that currently had Emmett fightin' for his life. Rose was ok, better than ok. She was worried for Emmett and was fighting her way to him. Carlisle was now missin' a limb but kept up the good fight. We needed to end this and quickly.

Bella's P.O.V

This was horrible. Everywhere I looked my family was fighting for their lives or missing a body part. Two wolves got passed my family and ran at me and mom. Mom didn't hesitate to attack taking out one wolf immediately and fending off the other. The big yellowish wolf dodged her attack and threw her to the ground. It was about to make the killer blow. "STOP!" I yell to the wolf. It freezes on the spot and leaves enough time for mom to decapitate it. When she's done, she's right back in front of me snarling at anything that moves.

Edward's P.O.V

This was ridiculous. They couldn't even last an hour with my family? I'll admit that they all gotten good but really? I've never seen mother so primal before. Father was currently abandoning his morals for 'help all' and tearing into a mutt with his one arm looking every bit the 300 year old vampire he is. I needed to make my move and fast. After the two fools that attacked mother perished I waited for another to take their place. It wasn't long before another fool stepped up to complete the task. I circled back around in the shadows behind mother and my love. While mother was engaged in another fight, I made my move to bella. I'm inches away before I'm tossed away from my target.

Fucking Rosalie!

"Stay out of this Rosalie."

"Like hell Cuntward." I twitch at the name. "You always did get in the way. Killing you will be a personal pleasure."

"Waiting on you, princess." We both jump towards the other in fury of fist and biting. I stuck the side of her head but she responded with a left hook. A kick to her side and I could hear the cracks. I smirk when she stumbles backwards. I don't waste time in my attack, heading for the final blow. She dodges and kicks me as hard as he can in the groin. Mother fucker that hurt. I fall to the ground gasping unneeded breath. I cup my privates to find them shattered where my hand lays.

Fucking cunt will pay for that. I snarl and wait for her to charge again. When she does, I grab a hold of her left arm and pull with all my might. A metal screeching sound reaches my ears and it's dislodged. She screams in pain before giving me the mother of all glares. Ha, I've got her and she knows it. I move to my left outside to take her other arm but the bitch moves, rolling on the ground to grab her arm. She'll never reattach it in time. Once more I moved to strike but am thwarted with a clean shot to my face. When I stand again, I find Rosalie holding her severed arm in her other hand using it as a weapon.

Unbelievable.

Kate's P.O.V

This was a massacre. All around me were bodies and body parts. Irina was over her mate protecting her and I couldn't blame her. Tanya was showing these bastards what it meant to be an ancient vampire taking on three at a time by Eleazar and Victoria. Charlie, bless his soul was still putting up the good fight launching his upper half at wolves, strangling them to death. I look around to offer help to find the funniest site in the world. Rosalie fucking Hale is beating the shit out of Edward with her cut off arm. The boy looks gob smacked with every blow she delivers to his scarred face. That's my girl. Bella looks close to a panic attack and Esme is a whirlwind of blood, and fur as she destroys her opponents.

A snarl pulls me around to face my next target. Just as quick as it charges does it stop dead in it's tracks. Strange. I don't let my guard down and keep my eyes on it. The wolf shifts into human form and I come face to face with an old friend. "Takani?" I say confused.

"Katarina? What is going on?" His deep voice full of frustration. "What the hell are you doing here? Why are you helping them?!" I demand coming closer to the man.

"Jacob said that you all offended his tribe and that they needed help. I did not know it was your family." He's eyes shown shame and sadness before turning to fury. "I knew he was no good. I told father but he wanted to help. If he had known, Katarina I swear, if we had known we would have never attacked." I believed him instantly. Takani was a good man. His people were very mild mannered and honorable. The time I spent with them in their tribe was very prosperous for both our families.

"Takani, you have to call off your wolves before anymore of your people die." My plea did not go unheard. He let loose a piercing bark and the extra wolves stopped instantly before backing away from their current fight. My family looked confused but took the time to regroup. Looking around, there was no La Push wolves left except for the alpha who looked confused and pissed. Loud thuds made everyone turn towards the back of the field. We all looked just in time to see Edward attack rose with pieces of his body chipped away. The beautiful woman waits stock stills has the deranged man comes at her. She draws back with her limp arm just as he's in reach. She swung and a sickening pop rings throughout the area as the limb makes contact. Edwards head detaches from his body, flying off a few feet from them both.

The yard is quite for a few seconds before, "HOME RUN!" Her bear of a mate yells out holding up his served arm in celebration. My cousin looks pleased with herself as a victory smirk paints her face and she slings her arm over her shoulder as if it was a bat. We are all brought back to the issue at hand when an angry growl erupts from the lone La Push shifter. "What the hell are you all doing?! Attack!" He yells naked as the day he was born. Takani and his pack move to our side, each with equal looks of fury on their faces.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." The boy twitches slightly at the call of his full name. "You have deceived us and taken advantage of our pack. You have called false witness against a coven that has done you no wrong. Against the personal friend of chief White Bear of the Sioux Tribe." Jacob paled at the news and looked around as the remaining pack surrounded him. When it seemed like the offended men were going to attack, a voice calls out.

"Wait!" Bella runs forward with Esme and Tanya pushed into her side. "Don't kill him." Well give a look a disbelief.

"Bella, honey, this boy is the reason that we are all here. That some of us are missin' limbs, he can't walk away free." The major tries to reason with him. "I asked that they not kill him, not that he won't be punished." A dark look takes over my new sister as she speaks again.

"Jacob Black." Her voice makes us all flinch. It's heavy and commanding with undertones of hatred in it. "You will permanently shift into your wolf form. You will never imprint nor join another pack again. You will be stripped of your alpha duties. You will wonder the earth for the rest of your eternity alone as the animal you are." When she is done speaking, Jacob's bones snap harshly. Quicker than most can register, he's back in his wolf form. The family and pack watches as the wolf once man's eyes blank out. The light dims within him and he walks away towards the forest sniffing the ground metaphorically blind, death, and dumb. A beast that will never walk on two feet again. A true animal.

Bella's P.O.V

When Jacob wandered away in his stupor every one gathered their limbs and helped attach it to their loved ones. Mates were frantic with worry until their mate was completed once again. Victoria ran around the field like a mad woman until all of Charlie was put back together. The man looked miffed at having been torn in two and I silently chuckled. That's Charlie for you. Leah had regained consciousness and was being babied by Irina. Speaking of mate, mine made it a new mission to never let me touch the ground again. I was in her arms with her nuzzling me to death. Mom and Dad shared a light kiss before coming over to us and hugging both Tanya and myself. I looked at rose to see her smirking at Emmett and Kate while they animatedly praised her for knocking Edward's head off with her own arm.

Speaking of Edward, we all gathered around his body once we were all put back together and what not. Kate and Tanya pulled off his legs and Jasper pulled off one of his arms. Per request for me, his head was reattached. When his eyes gained focus he sneers for a moment before smirking.

"I knew you couldn't kill me. You all love me too much, I'm family." Every one gives him a look of disgust.

"They didn't do it because they wanted to Edward. They did it as a favor to me." He tries to put on a loving face but it holds no effect over me. "Bella, I'm your mate. Of course you don't want me to be killed. Once you put me back together I swear I'll make it up to you all that I have done." Tanya growls fiercely at the once proud vampire.

"We aren't going to be anything ever Edward. You misunderstand me. I didn't ask for you to be put back together so we could be together. I don't love you, I never will. Tanya is my mate, my life, my everything. I only did this because I felt that you deserved special attention like Jacob." His face contorts to anger at my words.

"You can't get rid of me Bella. I'm meant to have you, you are _MINE!_" I shake my head in a amusement. He really has hit rock bottom. "I'm done trying to make you see reason Edward. With your good arm I want you to tear a hole in your side." He locks up before struggling to disobey me. In the end, his hand painfully slow digs into his side tearing into his skin until a chunk is taken out. His scream of agony is music to my ears.

"That was for Emily. Now, one by one rip out your teeth." His face turns to fear but he complies and starts to dislodge his teeth one at a time. "Now your tongue." His cries of pain do nothing to deter me in my quest for justice. "Now your other side." He complies, he has no choice. I look over to my darling mate who seems pleased by the display along with the rest of my family. "Love, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Is all she says and stalks up to the fallen vampire with glee. The true fear Edward displays in his final hour is enough to make me smile alone. Tanya places both hands on either side of his head before ripping it off with one great jerk, silencing the mind reader for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Month Later<em>**

It has been one month since our battle with the wolves. One month since we've earned our peace and right to live. My family and I are still in Denali happier than ever. Charlie and Victoria decided to travel a bit with promise to return and to check in every so often. Seth and Riley opted to stay with the family, both in love and mushy as ever. Takani and his pack left a day later after helping us clean up the field of evidence and sharing how he and Kate met. They were a nice bunch and we apologized often for having killed some of his family. He was understanding but sad, he knew it wasn't our fault but Jacob's. We haven't seen Jacob since I took away his ability to shift for forever.

Tanya and I were closer than ever. Much to my parent's dismay, we've successfully tagged the entire house with our activities. Mom was mortified when she caught us once which lead to me being grounded for a few days. We talked it over and decided that I was to be turned today. A decision that was long over due.

"Bella, it's time sweetheart." Dad pops into the study where I am reading. Without a word I jump up and follow him to the medical room. I was nervous but excited, scared but also exhilarated. All emotions I could feel I was feeling it. Tanya was soon by my side placing comfort kisses on my lips. The entire family lined the hallway giving me looks of love and courage. "You'll do just fine darlin'." My major said placing a kiss to my forehead.

"As soon as your up, we are going to wrestle."

"You got it, Emmett." I promise him. Rose looks like she's about to vomit and I can't help but stop and hug her tightly. "I'll be fine. Everything will be ok." I whisper into her chest. She nods briefly before letting me go and nuzzling under Emmett's arm.

When we reach the room, a small make shift bed has been made up for me. Dad, mom, Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen are all in the room with me and my nerves skyrocket. A wave of calm and courage hit me and I whisper a thank you to my southern brother. "Just relax, baby. Everything will be ok." Dad places me on the bed before everyone. This is it, the moment I've waited for, my eternity. I watch as Tanya comes closer with mom and dad right next to her. Mom takes my right arm and gently kisses my wrist as dad does the same to my left. My love places a light kiss on my lips before placing one on my pulse point.

"I love you, Bella." She whispers and all three bite down into their respective places. Dad my left wrist, mom my right, and Tanya my neck. The fire spreads throughout my body and I scream to the high heavens. I can no longer keep my eyes open because of the pain. I feel my muscles melt within me. My blood, burn and dissipate before being replaced by something else. My venom. I scream and scream and scream. For what seems like years, I scream. A cold body is placed beside me and I want to roll into it. It brings me comfort from the fire tearing me apart. I know it's my mate but I can't speak.

Then, the flashes begin. Pictures of my life from early childhood memories push through. Me with Charlie and Renee at Christmas. Me falling off of my first bike without training wheels. My heartbeat quickens at deadly speeds. It's so loud it's all I can hear. A memory of first meeting Edward and his family. After that, me in the woods crying at their departure. I can't breathe, too hot. Next, mom and dad standing before me again with looks of love and regret. I'm dying, I'll never make it. The first time I laid eyes on Tanya and what I felt.

So hot.

The first time we made love. My heart is slowing down. The battle with the shifters. So slow now, and my body chills with a flip of a switch. The smiling faces of my family cheering me on as I take my last steps as a human. One last beat.

Quiet.

I'm dead, I think. I think I didn't survive the change and I'm dead. "Bella, open your eyes love. Please." I know that voice. That smooth as silk voice coaxing me. In a blink my eyes snap open to find myself in a room with other vampires. I sit up too fast and nearly launch myself off the bed. As I scan their ecstatic faces my memory returns in full flood. These are the people that love me. This is my family for forever. I smile back at them and if possible their smiles become even brighter. I lock eyes with the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. Her golden eyes pull me in ten fold of that when I was human. I feel my eyes darken with pleasure and recognition as I utter one word, just one.

" _MINE!_"

* * *

><p>No one's P.O.V<p>

The day was trickling into late afternoon and the staff was busy at work. A loyal servant hastily made his way to the main study of that of his master. "My lords, I have news." The man bows and doesn't lift his head until he is commanded to do so. "What is it? Speak up." The blonde man commands.

"It seems as though our kind has been messy and massacred a small village near the Olympic Coven." The middle man closes his book and quickly blurs over to his servant at the news offering his hand. When the servant's hand is grasped, the black haired master glazes over before he comes back. "Oh my."

"Brother?" The blond man asks expectantly. "It seems as though are dear friend Carlisle has been busy. I think it's time to pay him a visit."

"Yes Lord Aro." A wicked grin spreads across both men's faces as they continue on with their reading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope I did not let you lot down with the ending I saw fit. As you have guessed it, there will be a sequel. :) If you're interest I will get started on that as soon as I can. <strong>_

_**This has been an amazing ride with you all and I couldn't be happier with the outcome. Here's to you, Cheers.**_

_**Alex**_


End file.
